Voldemorts Promise
by raemie
Summary: Continuation of Forgetting Ginny. Everything seems to be good as Harry and Ginny return to school until they meet Virginia Keller and slowly discover the horrors from her past. Virginia struggles to stay away from Tommy ,and Hermione is battling with Shay
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. For anyone who has started reading this and has not read " Forgetting Ginny Weasley " you will be completly confused so I advise you to read that before you read this. This is simply a continuation of the story.

Virginia sighed as the medicine began to take effect. Slowly her mind began to drift into the past and back to when she met her uncle that day.

--------

" So Malfoy. I have returned the boy and all is well."

" That is good Belletrix. As long as there is no suspicion on my part?"

" Not a trace. You should feel lucky that you are married to my sister otherwise..."

" Are you saying Belletrix dear... that you would not protect me...even though we are associates through the dark Lord?"

" I am saying Malfoy that I look out for myself and only myself. The Dark Lord destests emotion of any kind... it would not do well for you turn soft."

His eyes flammed angrilly. " I am not soft."

" Of course not " said Belletrix. " But just in case..."

" Are you calling me weak Lestrange?"

" No."

" Well then close it ... you should remember just who you are dealing with... my family..."

" Are no match for mine Malfoy. I have all of my family willing to defend me. The Black family tapestry is very long."

" So I remember Belletrix. A lot of those family members have been wiped off it."

" Oh please " cried Belletrix. " If you mean that worthless cousin of mine Sirius and that Tonks. They are filth... as for the rest."

" The Malfoys are no fools either Belletrix."

Belletrix grinned and stepped closer. Her wand sliding on the tip of Malfoys neck. " You just remember whose side you're on Malfoy because if you ever waver. I wont be there to save your greasy neck this time." She whipped her wand from under his chin.

" The dark lord has no use for those who hide under the ministry's wing for protection. Getting cosy there are you Malfoy?"

" I have uncovered plots for the Dark Lord."

" Well I dont see any progress " snapped Belletrix. " Potter is still alive and somewhere , and we still have mudbloods around the place."

" It's all under control " snapped Malfoy. " As for you who cant keep herself out of Azkaban. Tell me what do you tell your husband when you go there. Sorry dear I have a hair appointment. I'll be back in ten years."

" Why you..."

" Mummy can I get a drink? Virginia siddled down the stairs.

" I told you to stay upstairs " shrieked Belletrix raising her wand. " Now I will teach you a lesson you wont easily forget."

" NO " cried Virginia. " Mummy I'm sorry."

" LEAVE THAT CHILD ALONE " screamed a man. Aaron Keller ran in and grabbed Virginia by her waist and lifted her up into his arms.

" What are you doing here? he snapped at Lucius.

" Leaving " replied Malfoy curtly. " Good day Belletrix. Aaron."

He stalked out slamming the door.

" You were going to curse her."

" She disobeyed me."

" She's a child... your the adult. She only wanted a drink. You cant send her to her room everytime you decide to have a private meeting. Which by the way... what were you discussing."

" As you said Aaron... private meeting."

" I'm your husband."

" So what " said Belletrix. " That doesnt mean anything to me."

" How can you say such a thing?"

" Easily. Now if you would kindly excuse me please."

He grabbed her wrists.

" Hey let go of me."

He looked into her eyes and stepped back.

" You've rejoined haven't you?"

" Good bye Aaron " and she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy smiled as he saw the small brown owl flying towards the house. His Aunt Laura walked in with her husband.

" Hmm " she said. " That little owl has been visiting with letters a lot recently."

Her husband smiled. " New Interests then Tommy?"

Tommy smiled back. " No just ah... school Uncle."

He carried the little owl upstairs and sat on the bed. He opened the letter. It was from Virginia saying she hadn't time to write because she had an urgent message to attend too. He realised it was the execution of her Mother that was the message. But that was two days ago. He sighed at the little owl.

" You're late."

"Here I have this letter for Virginia. Make sure you deliver it in time."

The little owl hooted and took off. Tommy sighed.

" Am I a fool? " he said. " Am I chasing after a girl who doesn't seem to like me at all? Im an idiot. Her Mother killed my family and now I'm in love with her daughter. Life is so weird. But I cant help it. Love is so unusual. I should hate this girl and yet everyday thoughts of her fill my mind."

His Aunt Laura came in. " Hey Tommy."

" Evening Aunt Laura " he said.

" Are you ready for school?"

" Ah... yeah... two days left till seventh year..."

" Good lad. Hey there goes the doorbell. I'll be back in a moment."

She walked downstairs. " Oh hello boys. Yes he's right upstairs and hello Missy. I haven't seen you in a long time now. Yes come on in."

Tommy sat up and quickly threw his quills and paper into the drawer. The door burst open and Alan Kingsley and Mark Johnson came in followed by a girl. Jeena Longbottom first cousin of Neville. A pretty girl with straight brown hair , blue eyes and a lovely smile.

" Hey Guy's " said Tommy.

" Hey Tom " said Alan. Remember Jeena?

Tommy blushed and nodded. She walked in and smiled.

" Hi Tommy long time no see." She batted her eyelashes. He looked away.

" Sure " he mumbed. " Ah... nice to see you too."

" I'm still waiting for that date Tommy. Remember the end of last year?

" Oh yeah " sighed Tommy. How could he forget. Alan and Mark had forced him into meeting the girl and somehow he had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with her. It was very unfair. He didn't even like her. Who cared if she was one of the prettiest girls in the school. She had a horrible mind. She was rude and he found her so boring listening to her moaning and gossiping about her so called friends. He could not believe she was Nevilles cousin. They were both so different.

" So how about it then? said Jeena.

" How about what?

" Our date " said Jeena rolling her eyes. " Honestly are you completly brain dead?"

" Oooh nasty " said Mark. " Go on Flynn answer the question."

" Hey lay off him " said Alan. " He didn't say anything wrong."

" Oooh standing up for your boyfriend are you Alan " said Jeena. " Stop you might make Parvati Patil jealous."

" Oh get a life Jeena " snapped Alan. " Hey Tommy you okay?"

" Huh " said Tommy. " Yeah I'm grand... perfect in fact. Will you all excuse me?"

" Hey it's your house mate."

" Oh right... yeah okay. Listen I dont mean to be rude or anything but I'm tired and I need some sleep. Could you call back later maybe?"

" Sure Tom " said Alan. " Hey I'll call tonight."

Mark snorted. " Talk about childish. Come on Jeena lets get out of here."

Tommy sighed as he lay back on the bed. " Please dont forget me Virginia."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione rapped on the burrow door.

" It's me " she whispered as Mr Weasley asked for a name. " Hermione Mr Weasley and I brought Mr Quinn with me."

" Oh right. Come on in then."

He opened the door. They stepped in.

" Ah Robert nice to see you " said Mr Weasley.

" You too Arthur " replied Mr Quinn. " How's Molly keeping?"

" Not bad now... she's upstairs with your nephew. Come on I'll show you."

Hermione smiled as they walked up. She shuddered as the door creaked open.

" Oh come out of there you two " she snapped.

Harry and Ron pulled of the cloak. " But we were quiet. We didn't make a sound."

" I know you were quiet and I know you didn't make one sound. However."

Hermione pulled the invisibility cloak from under her robe. " If you had actually worn the cloak maybe I wouldn't have seen you."

" What? " cried Harry and Ron. Ron looked at the cloak in Harry's hand and scowled revealing a label.

WEASLEY'S WIZARD TRICKS. TEN MINUTE INVISIBILTY CLOAK.

Note Cloak only lasts five minutes and is liable to cause rashes and irratation to sensitive skin. Not for resale.

Hermione smiled. " You should have checked. Honestly did you think I was born yesterday."

Harry sighed. " Damn it she's good."

Ron nodded. " Well she didn't get head girl for nothing."

Hermione smiled radiantly and her face glowed with pride. Ron blushed. " Ah well ...we better get ...we better ah... Harry what are we doing again?"

Harry shrugged. " We might as well go upstairs to your parents Ron."

They walked upstairs and sat down in the room.

" Molly good to see you " said Mr Quinn.

" Not all Robert. Here he's over here."

Mr Quinn walked over and stopped suddenly at the sight of his nephew.

" Shayne are you alright? You're not in pain are you?

" No Uncle I'm fine. Mr and Mrs Weasley have cared for me and done a wonderfull job in doing so."

" Oh I am so happy. Thank you Molly , Arthur I am very grateful."

" It was no trouble " said Mr Weasley. " But we still have a problem. The Aurors what can we do?

" I will leave soon again " said Shayne. Hermione gave a whimper.

" No you cant " said his Uncle. " There has been to much running away Shayne. It's time to face up to your fear."

" I dont know " said Mr Weasey. " Shayne has already caused so much fuss because of this. If he were to turn himself in..."

" He has no choice " cried his Uncle. " He cant be a runner all his life."

" He cant expect to be freed either " said Mr Weasley.

" He isn't in the wrong " cried his uncle.

" HEY " cried Shayne sitting up. " It's my life. I'll decide what I will do. Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Virginia woke up and sat up in the hospital bed. She sighed and flopped back down on the pillow. There was a loud crack in the room. Solvern appeared.

" I got your call my Lady."

" Good. Listen Solvern. Do you know any good ways to escape out of here?"

" No my Lady. The doors are heavily guarded. From what I hear... they are afraid that you will get injured again as your wounds were quite severe."

" I'm alive aren't I? God I have to get out of here before Nursey come back."

" Who?

" No one " answered Virginia. " Solvern I need you to go and figure out a way for me to escape before this evening. I have a feeling the hospital are planning something."

" But my Lady..."

" No buts Solvern. That is an order." Virginia cracked a smile. " I sounded like my Mother didn't I?

" Very much so my Lady."

She smiled. " Ah well... there are some things that may come in useful because of it and manipulation is one of them."

" I dont follow my Lady."

" Well Solvern. Lets just say the Healers and the security guards are dealing with Belletrix Lestranges daughter and it wont be pretty."

" I am hoping Miss Keller will not turn out like Miss Lestrange " said Solvern slowly.

" She wont " smiled Virginia. " But they dont know that do they Solvern? They all believe me to be just as cruel , just as evil as my Mother. Well why dont we let them believe that... just until I can figure some way to get out of here."

Solvern nodded. " As you wish."

" Solvern?"

" Yes my Lady."

" You dont believe I am like my Mother do you? Cruel and murderous and only wanting to cause harm."

" My Lady if I had no respect or admiration for you... it would be by your Mothers side that I would be standing and not yours."

" Solvern you are a true friend."

The house elfs eyes widened in surprise at the word.

" And you a true master. Good day Miss Virginia."


	5. Chapter 5

Shayne sighed as everyone left until he and Hermione were the only one's left in the room. He turned away his eyes staring out the window.

" Freedom " he said. " It's amazing how unimportent other things seem... when you are not free."

" Freedom comes in a lot of different way's Shayne. Physical , Mental ... your soul."

" Huh?"

" Guilt " said Hermione. " Many times people have been trapped from guilt and were trying to be set free."

" I'm not one of those people. It's them who are stopping me be free."

" Your Uncle and the Weasley's?"

" Yeah... they want me to turn myself in. It's crazy... then I will be trapped. Then I will have no freedom."

" You call this freedom... hiding in someone elses house afraid to leave."

" It's better than being stuck in Azkaban."

" Really I call it pathetic."

" What would you know?"

" More than enough to see that you are being a fool."

" Oh please Hermione. I am a man. I was an Auror a respected figure in wizard soceity."

" I know this."

" I had people reporting to me. I went out and caught death eaters , I defended people who I knew were innocent."

" Yes I know."

" So dont talk down to me Hermione Granger because I am a man and you are just a school girl and a child."

" How dare you " she cried. " How dare you speak to me like that."

" Oh please. Stop these silly out bursts."

A wave of hurt came over her face. " I thought you were different Shayne Quinn. That day back when we met , when you told me I was smart and that you were impressed. I believed you."

Shayne sighed. " Hermione I... I'm sorry. It was wrong...I."

" I'm not a child. I'm a human being with feelings and you hurt them. You have hurt them really bad. I'm a fool to trust guys like you... because somehow they always end up hurting me."

" Hermione please..."

" You told me ages ago... that Ron wasn't good enough me. Well you're wrong. He would never say anything like that. Sure he knows I'm smart but he looks up to me for that. As for you..."

" Hermione I'm sorry. I was out of order."

" Just forget it " snapped Hermione and she ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Virginia sighed as the healer walked in with the nurse. She pretended to be asleep.

" Ah she's sleeping Hugh."

" What will we do with her? said the Nurse.

" I dont know " said the healer. " She lives alone in that mansion. I was thinking of keeping her here until the Aurors come to interview her. She's only a girl and she needs protection. There are plenty of Orphanages that will hold her until she is ready to go back to Hogwarts."

" No " muttered Virginia. " The mansion is my home."

" I want to keep her here Hugh. She must be very neglected."

" But Sir... if she leaves today."

" We'll tell her we have an emergancy check up."

" And if she leaves without us realising it."

" Well there's nothing more we can do Im afraid."

" So then it's settled when she wakes up. Just restrain her from leaving. It shouldn't be too hard Hugh. A seventeen year old girl against a middle aged man..."

" I'll keep my eye on her Sir."

" Good man... alright then. I'll be back at two thirty."

Virginia stirred and pretended to groan. She turned over on her pillow.

" Virginia " said Hugh. " Are you alright?

She sighed and sat up.

" There's no point pretending " she said. " I might as well just admitt I was listening in."

Hugh sat down on the bed and smiled. " Whats going on Virginia? We're only trying to help you."

" I dont want to go to an Orphanage. Im happy being at home."

" Are you not lonely?

" I have my house elf and there's this..."

" Yes go on."

" There's this boy. His names Tommy. I mean we're just friends thats all. It's not like we're...well you know."

Hugh raised an eyebrow.

" So you're not dating this boy?"

Virginia laughed. " I cant believe I'm having this conversation with you."

" Do you like this boy?"

" Yes...No...I mean yes...sure I do , but not in the way , you think."

" Does he make you laugh?"

" Yes."

" Does he make you feel happy when you are with him?"

" Yes."

" And finally how do you feel when you stop talking to him , when you have to go home for the day?

" Like my heart is going to break and I cant wait to see him again... but it's just friendship thats all."

" You love this boy."

" No I assure you I dont."

Hugh smiled. " I know these things."

Virginia sighed. " It doesnt even matter now."

" Why not?"

" Well because I am stuck here."

" It's my job to keep you safe. It's my job to ensure that you are protected from harm while in the hospital."

" Yeah well. I am safe. God why do people intend on interfering in my life."

" How?

" I want to go back home. I was happy there in a way. I could go into town. I could take care of myself. If you send me to an Orphanage I'll die. Half of the kids there will have lost their parents to Voldemort. Do you honestly believe I would be welcome?"

" I guess not."

" Yeah well you guessed right. I'll be back in here within a week. You'll see , with a broken leg or arm."

" I never thought of that."

" No one ever does. I mean when has anyone ever concidered my feelings and how things affect me. I'll tell you... never."

" You are very bitter."

" I'm just disappointed."

" With who?"

" Everyone."

" Except this boy?

Virginia sighed. " Well he's a victim too isnt he? My Mother killed his family and then there's Harry Potter. But he would never like me anyways. I mean I've saved the guys life twice now. Well I saved his girlfriend and then I saved him from some Jon Creep. It's a long story really."

" Hold it " cried Hugh. " Woh you have a lot of information in there."

" You have no idea " sighed Virginia. " I mean ... no one ever cares if I am alright. I wish I could leave this stupid world and go live with the Muggles. I mean they dont have a clue do they about the danger they are in from Voldemort. No they are so concerned with their flashy cars , money and day to day lives. Our magical misery is a secret to them. It sounds glorious."


	7. Chapter 7

" In Hogwarts things will be different " said Hugh.

" I dont think so " replied Virginia.

" Why not?

" Have you seen the headlines. They hate me."

" Have you seen who's been writting them. Rita Skeeter " said Hugh.

" Yeah " replied Virginia. " She is one woman I would gladly like to wipe of the face of the earth. I'll hold that in mind."

Hugh smiled. " Of course when you get to Hogwarts. Comments like that will not go down very well."

Virginia sighed. " I dont care. There's no way. I'm changing myself for them."

" Staying tough are we?"

" Who said anything about being tough. I'm a strong person and I dont believe into being shaped into a goody two shoes."

" Do you have any other relatives? asked Hugh.

" No just I and my Mother."

" How about an Aunt or Uncle."

" There is my Aunt Narcissa. A complete control freak."

" I meant on your Fathers side."

Virginia turned away. " I... no I've got no one."

" Not even an Aunt on his side?

" I ...how do you know?..."

" Your Aunt Mylene. Surely you remember her."

Virginia sighed. " I haven't see her for ten years."

" Why?"

" A long story."

" I've got all the time in the world."

" Alright then. But you cant repeat this to anyone."

" I had just seen my Father being killed and I was had been cursed by my Mother. I woke up on the ground and I remembered my Fathers instructions. He had told me to run upstairs lock the door and call my Aunt.

-------------------

Virginia opened her eyes and looked around her. Her small seven year old body was aching from the Crucio Curse. Her heart weighed down heavilly as she saw her Fathers body lying on the ground. He looked so scared , his face shocked. She began to cry as she realised he would never speak to her again. She hid as she heard voices coming towards the door. A young woman walked in.

" Aaron ... Aaron it's Mylene."

She looked around the room suddenly as she heard crying.

" Virginia is that you?

She screamed suddenly as she saw Aarons body on the floor.

" No " she screamed. " Please No... Oh you stupid man... I told you to hide. I told you..."

She sobbed on the floor. " What will I do?"

Virginia cried behind the chair. Mylene stood up.

" Virginia sweetie is that you?

She ran over and picked her up in her arms.

" It's okay dont cry. Come on we're getting out of here."

There were bangs on the door.

" Lucius he's dead " came Belletrix's voice.

Mylene gasped and hid behind the door.

" And the child?"

" She's alive."

Mylene dropped Virginia and she looked out the door.

" What can I do Virginia?"

Virginia looked at her Fathers body and walked over.

" No come back. I have to leave now."

She shook her head and pointed to her Father.

" I cant go Aunty I cant leave him."

Mylene sighed and hugged Virginia. " I have to go. I have no choice. Goodbye sweetie."

She wiped away her tears and ran out the door quickly.

Virginia smiled sweetly at her Aunt not realisng this time she really meant goodbye.

-----------------

" I never saw my Aunt again " said Virginia. " It's been ten years. I suppose she thinks I was killed like my Dad. Well she should know that I am alive now with all the media I have been getting."

" It's tragic " said Hugh.

" Well it's my life " said Virginia. " There's nothing I can do now."

" Now dont you see why we are so concerned?" said Hugh. " We must protect you."

" I can protect myself. I have been in loads of dangerous situations before. So really I'm fine."

" You act strong but inside you are an emotional wreck Virginia. You are like a time bomb waiting to go off."

" I dont get you."

" Something is going to happen and it's going to be big and it will destroy you. I can see you losing your mind over it and I can see you becoming isolated and hiding away."

" Can I stop this?"

" You can " said Hugh. " But it goes against everything I believe in for your safety."

" Why? What would I have to do?"

" Hand me my keys Virginia. They're on the desk beside you. Come on I'm breaking you out."


	8. Chapter 8

" Breaking me out. Why?

" I believe you " said Hugh. " I believe that you feel a need to go home and I do believe that staying here could detonate that time bomb."

" Thank you " said Virginia. " She stood up. " My House elf should be back any minute now. He has been looking for possible escape routes for me all morning."

Hugh cracked a smile. " You dont give up do you?"

" Not a chance " said Virginia. " Maybe I should call Solvern. I'm sure he has found some escape route for me by now."

" I doubt it " said Hugh. " The only way out is over that balcony and ..."

Virginia smiled.

" No way " said Hugh. " I'm not letting you climb onto that balcony. What if you fall , you'll tumble to your death. No I wont have it."

" Hugh...Hugh...Hugh. Please you under estimate me. I'm not going to climb onto that balcony."

" Your not " cried Hugh. " Well thats a relief... I thought ..."

" I'm going to fly."

" WHAT?"

" Thats right " said Virginia. " All I need is access to a broom. The rest I can handle myself."

" You are insane."

" I dont have any other options " said Virginia. " Anyways the balcony isn't that high. All I have to do is climb onto the broom and get out of here."

" You'll fall " cried Hugh.

Virginia shook her head. " No I wont. I'm a witch."

She opened the hospital door and sneaked out.

" Where are the hospital brooms?"

" In that press " said Hugh. " Heres the key and dont let anyone see you Virginia."

Virginia nodded. She ran over and unlocked the door. There were a selection of brooms in a corner.

" Oh Choices...choices " she said.

" Hurry up " cried Hugh.

" Oh alright " snapped Virginia and she grabbed the nearest one. They ran towards the balcony. She threw the broom out and let it hover above. Sticking one leg over she hopped onto the broom and smiled.

" Have you ever flown before? asked Hugh.

" Of course I have " said Virginia. She flew up into the air.

" When " cried Hugh.

" When I was five " she called back and laughed. " Dont worry I'm no hazzard in the air. I'll be fine."

" Stay safe " cried Hugh and he waved.

" Goodbye " called Virginia and she flew away smiling and chuckling to herself. She was free.


	9. Chapter 9

Shayne sighed as he lifted himself of the bed. Mrs Weasley came in with a tray.

" I have some food for you dear."

" Thank you Mrs Weasley."

" How are you feeling dear?"

" Very well thank you. I feel good in fact. I think I'll take a stroll down the garden after breakfast."

" Suit yourself dear. But please mind that arm of your's. It got a horrible bang that night and it may still be weak."

" I will Mrs Weasley thank you."

" Well I better go get the others up."

" Mrs Weasley?"

" Yes dear."

" Have you seen Hermione this morning?"

" No dear. Her bed was empty when I went in to wake Ginny. She must have gotten up and gone for a walk."

" Oh right ...well thank you."

" Is everything alright Shayne?"

" Yes " lied Shayne. " I'm fine."

" Well then I'll leave you in peace. Eat that up quickly or it will go cold."

Shayne sighed as she left the room. He really wanted to speak with Hermione and appologise. He had been so unfair and so cruel. He finished his meal and pulled on his robes. His legs felt weak from lying down but in truth he felt much better. He opened the door and walked out downstairs.

" Shayne " said Mr Weasley. " Good to see you up and walking again. Your Uncle has gone out for an hour , he said he would be back around three."

" Thank you Sir " replied Shayne. " I'm going to take a walk outside. I need to clear my head."

Shayne walked outside and went down towards the end of the garden. It was nice to smell the sweet scent of the flowers again and feel the gentle breeze ruffle his robes. You really learned to miss those kind of things when you were on the run.

------------------

Hermione sat on the bench in the garden. Her face was raw from the cold breeze and the tears on her face remained there. She shivered in the cold as a hand touched her shoulder. Shayne peered down at her.

" I'm sorry Hermione."

She remained silent as she felt lost for words.

" I was out of order. I know that."

Anger bubbled up inside of her and she turned away.

" I made a mistake. Didn't you once say mistakes could be forgiven?"

Hermione didn't reply.

" How can I make it up to you Hermione? Just tell me and I will."

She frowned.

" Ignoring me doesn't help Hermione. I cant read minds , how am I suposed to know what you are feeling unless you tell me?"

Hermione shivered as a piercing wind blew and she covered her chest with her arms.

" Come here. You'll die of the cold " said Shayne and he wrapped his cloak around her.

" I'd rather die of the cold than be in your company " replied Hermione coldly.

" Ah so the angel does speak " said Shayne.

" Dont patronise me " snapped Hermione.

" I'm not " said Shayne quietly.

" Yes you are. You see me as a young foolish girl. You think because I am younger than you , that I can not feel love as well. My feelings are equal to yours Shayne. Even if I am four years younger than you. I now see that loving you was a mistake and for that I agree I was most foolish indeed."

" Dont say that."

" It's the truth."

" No it isn't. Hermione I loved you the moment I talked to you. I saw a beautiful girl , who was intelligent , mature and fun to talk to. You made me feel wonderfull , like nothing could ever go wrong. Some days I couldn't sleep or stop thinking about you."

" But you said..."

" What I said was a huge mistake. I was tired , and irratated and I'm sorry. I never realised just how cruel I was being at the time or how I wasn't sensitive to your feelings. I forget it is you I am speaking to sometimes and not my own conscience."

" Your Conscience can sometimes be your worst critic."

" It has been " said Shayne. " I feel I am my own worst critic altogether."

Hermione stood up. " You know we cant be together."

" Yes I do."

" But you understand that no matter where I am or where you are. I will never forget you."

" Nor I Hermione."

" I feel that I will soon mature into a Woman and I will grow old someday. Yet I am sure , my heart will regret leaving you till the day I die."

" Life is so complicated Hermione. If I were to follow my heart. I would destroy the friendship between you and the Weasleys. I would probably destroy your friendship with Potter as well. I would endanger you as I am now a crinimal you would be open to danger from the Aurors and no doubt Voldemort himself and that is what our love would inflict on our friends and the outcome of our lives."

" It's not fair " said Hermione.

" Of course not " said Shayne. " Tell me Hermione When has life ever been fair? If life were fair there would be no muggle/Wizard hatred. There would be no Voldemort or death eaters. If life were fair , my Mother would be alive and I would never have killed my Father and Hermione if life were fair , I would take you in my arms and vow never to let go."

" I dont want to say goodbye Shayne."

" You dont have to Hermione. Instead let me kiss you goodbye one more time , let me hold you for a moment and lets pretend that this nothing more than two lovers saying goodnight. Even if it is forever."

Hermione pressed her lips gently against his and tears rolled down her cheeks. His hand smoothened her hair and his right arm held her waist close to his. Reluctently they pulled apart and she could see that his beautiful eyes were moist.

He smiled and bowed gently to her. " Good day Hermione." He turned around and walked slowly back to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny smiled as she lay against Harry's knee.

" So here we are again."

" What?. Oh yeah..." Harry laughed. " Well I like it here. The view is much better this way having you here by me rather than with that git Jon."

Ginny's face turned grave. " Yes... you are right of course."

" I'm sorry Gin. Did I upset you?

" No of course not. It's just I really made a huge mistake. I really hurt my family and Hermione and you Harry. I really hurt you."

" No Gin. I'm the one who hurt you. I didn't realise that by pushing you away , I was causing you harm. My intentions were good but it didn't work out the way I had planned."

" I know what happened to Jon by the way."

" You do?"

" Yes I overheard Mum telling Tonks. I cant say I am sorry and yet it seems so horrible."

" Yes well... he derserved to suffer Ginny. He was prepared to kill you. You are so lucky to be alive. I wish I had gotten there sooner. He nearly killed me but..."

" Yes. But this girl saved me , she knocked De lacour out and helped me. Her name was Virginia."

" Virginia. Do I know her?"

Harry sighed. " It's a crazy story Ginny. She is the daughter of Belletrix Lestrange. But she hates Voldemort. At least I think she does. Well it's so hard to tell with her. She is very tough , you can tell that she has a lot emotion welled up inside of her and yet she does her best to hide it. I think she has been affected terribly by all of this."

" You sound like you care for this girl."

" Do I? I mean...no Gin it's not that at all. But she is very unusual. No I'm just curious to know why she is so Anti Voldemort. I always thought that it was the case of " Like Mother like daughter." Yet it doesnt seem to be that at all."

" People dont always have such stable homes Harry. It's a bit like Sirius dont you think?"

" Huh?"

" Well the Blacks were known for dark Magic Harry. Mum told me that everyone was shocked when Sirius was sorted into Gryfindor. He was the first black ever not to be in Slytherin. But Mum told me that as soon as he and James became friends , everyone saw the good in Sirius."

Harry smiled. " He had his faults yes , especially when it came to staying still and waiting. But he was a great guy. I really miss him."

" This Virginia Harry. Is she to be trusted?"

Harry turned around and faced Ginny. " Yes... I think so. I mean I barely know her."

" Be careful Harry. We have been deceived so many times before. Tom Riddle , Quirrel , Barty Crouch. I think we have a right to be wary dont you?

" Of course. But I intend to see this girl and speak with her."

" I'll help too Harry " said Ginny.

Harry grinned. " Yeah like I have a choice."


	11. Chapter 11

Virginia arrived back in her room and sat down on the bed. She saw the scattered arrangement of letters on the ground. She picked one up and opened it.

Dear Virginia.

I know it was you who saved my Aunt that night all when I was fifteen. I know she was about to kill herself and for that I am so grateful that you chose to save her. I had no idea that you two were close when you were young. My Aunt has told me everything after much persuasion. She has revealed how you used to collect messages for your Father , how you would spend the evenings with her having tea or chatting. She was really agrieved after my families death and thats why her outburst was so strong. I remember you Virginia but only slightly. I remember the view of your long black hair as you rushed out the door that day you found my Aunt. Thank You Virginia.

Tommy Flynn.

Virginia sighed as she placed the letter down. " Oh Tommy."

She picked up her pen.

" Virginia I dont why you are doing this , but what the heck."

Dear Tommy.

Thank you very much for the letter. Yes you are right. It was me. I would gladly like to meet you in the Leaky Caulron this evening , where we can discuss this. I will be there around 7.00pm. Until then.

Yours Faithfully

Virginia Keller.

She went over to Latilas Cage where she was sleeping.

" Wake up " whispered Virginia. " Latila wake up. I have a letter for you."

The owl peeked one eye open and quickly let out a snore.

" Hey Fluff Brain wake up " yelled Virginia and she shook the cage.

Latila squaked and glared with her big brown eyes.

" You have a serious attitude problem Missy."

The owl squeeked and grabbed the letter from her hand and dropped it on the floor.

" Whats come over you?"

Latila turned her head away.

" Are you going to bring this letter for me?"

She didn't budge.

" Fine ...well I guess then poor Tommy will have to be stood up."

Latila lifted her head up.

" Thats right " said Virginia. " Poor lad. He'll be crushed. I mean its not a date , but to think what could happen if we got together. Well I guess I'll never know now."

Latila hopped of her perch and took the letter in her beak. She gave Virginia an affectionate peck on the finger and flew out the window.

" Psyco bird " muttered Virginia. " But I still love her."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry ran his hand over Ginny's hair.

" So I listened to her Ginny. I heard the story of how Voldemort murdered her Father and her Mother betrayed him. It was tragic really. It reminded me of..."

" You " said Ginny.

" Yeah sort of. I mean not exactly after all I cant remember the exact details of my parents murder and my Mother would never have loathed me like her Mother does. But I cant deny that there is some connection between us."

" This Virginia does she have any other family?

" I dont know. As I said I only met her briefly. But it was enough to realise this is one powerful girl."

" And she is going to Hogwarts isn't she?"

" Yes. It will be interesting to see what house she is put into to."

" Slytherin no doubt " said Ginny. " She cant expect to..."

Harry nodded. " Thats what she said. But there was uncertainty in her eyes , almost like self doubt. For a moment I could have sworn I saw a girl , who wasn't exactly sure where she would fit in."

" Her Father was in Gryfindor " said Mrs Weasley as she entered the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny looked around shocked not aware that she had been there.

" He was good man. He was involved in the Order of the Phoenix with his sister Mylene. He was terribly shocked when he heard of your parents deaths Harry and the torture of the Longbottoms. His murder horrified us all , he could have made a great difference today."

" That means ... " said Ginny.

" That Virginia has Gryfindor blood and Slytherin " finished Harry.

" That cant be right " said Ginny.

" Of course it can " snapped Mrs Weasley. " Blood doesnt tell us anything. Many people believe that the hat merely decides who go's into what house and thats it. But they are wrong , it isn't the hat deciding its your conscience. If you live a good life and act as a good person well then aren't you entitled to a good future. Why should you be punished for your family's deeds?

" Thats right " said Harry. " I didn't want to go into Slytherin but the hat wanted me too. He said that I possesed many quailities that Slytherin would find attractive. But I told it no. I said I wanted to be anywhere but Slytherin. I chose to be good Ginny. I was put in Gryfindor and I know now that is where I belong."

Ginny nodded. " Well it may be Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

Harry laughed. " She is too tough for Hufflepuff , too honest for Ravenclaw , too mouthy for Gryfindor and too good for Slytherin. I feel the hat will have real trouble with this one."


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy grinned as he read the letter from Virginia.

" Oh thank you " he cried. " He quickly scribbled a reply and instructed Latila to deliver it quickly. He smiled and lay back on his bed. This girl made him feel so great even when everything else seemed wrong. The door opened and his Aunt came in.

" Is everything alright Tommy?"

" Yes Aunt Laura. It's grand. Everything is fine. In fact it's great. Really great. I think I'll go out now. What time is it?"

" 1O.30 am Tommy. Where will you go?"

" For a walk. I need to buy some flowers and chocolate. Yes she would like chocolates."

He ran out the door. Aunt Laura smiled.

The door burst open and he ran back in.

" But first " he cried. " I will put some clothes on before I go out. Yes I just forgot you see. The ah...the excitement overcame me."

She laughed. " Well with the riddiculous fashions you kids wear today Tommy. I daresay running out into the street in your boxers wont turn anyones head believe me."

Tommy blushed and she left the room.

He pulled on his robes and closed the door behind him. He ran downstairs and out the door. When he reached Diagon Alley he walked into the florists and bought a bunch of roses that when you smelled them complimented you. He bought some chocolates that when you took one bite , they relaxed you and you felt at ease. Virginia was so amazing to him. She was tough , but kind and funny. She made him laugh that day they spent together and he felt that she was the one. In his heart he knew it. A hand touched his shoulder.

" Oh Tommy."

He turned around. " Oh hi Jeena."

" Oh lovely flowers are they for me?"

" No they aren't."

" Oh naughty boy. Who are they for then?"

" No one " replied Tommy. " I've got to go now."

" Not so fast Tommy. Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

" Why would I want to do that?"

Jeena looked like she had been slapped in the face with a wet fish.

" Well look at me Tommy. I'm perfect. Are you telling me you are refusing to kiss me. ME?

" I guess so " said Tommy. " Well now that we have that sorted out. I have to go. Goodbye."

He ran down the street and into the nearest shop. He hated Jeena. He hated the way she flaunted herself and expected everyone to adore her. Well he didn't. He liked Virginia and that was final. Of course Mark liked her too. It was obvious he liked Jeena the way he looked at her. In fact Tommy believed that Mark knew he hated Jeena and purposely set her on him. He knew that eventually he would get her anyways. Alan was a great friend. But he too was afraid of Mark , afraid of his taunts and what he might say to the other guys at school. Tommy had tried to shake Mark away but he clung on and had become the boss of everything sucking the life out of Tommy and Alans friendship.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione walked around the garden. She could still feel the warmth that Shaynes arms had left on her waist. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her heart thumped wildly.

" I love Shayne " she said. " But I love Ron too."

She kicked the bench. It was so unfair. On one hand she had Shayne , he was sensitive , and romantic , he made her feel good , she loved his smile , his kiss , everything and on the other hand she had Ron. He was sweet , cute , so funny and he would never hurt her physically and he would feel bad if he let her down. She felt dirty like she was two timing. But yet she felt like she had no choice. Her heart could not control what she felt. No more than she could stop the leaves falling of the trees in Autumn.

" I have to be mature about this. Oh who I am kidding. How can you be mature and in love at the same time. Love makes you do foolish things."

She suddenly realised something and ran inside. It was crazy but she had to do it.

-----------------

Shayne sat alone in the bedroom while he packed his bag. He would leave today. There was a knock on the door and Hermione burst in.

" IM COMING WITH YOU " she cried running into his arms.

" What? Are you crazy?

" Of course I am " replied Hermione. " I'm in love aren't I."

Shayne held her in his arms. " I dont think this is..."

" Lets not think at all Shayne. Lets just take things as they are. We can plan as we go along."

" This is crazy Hermione."

" I know and thats why it is so perfect."

" Hermione please..."

" No Shayne. Look I cant live without you. I love you. I need you."

He nodded. " I dont want to get you in trouble."

" Take me with you."

" It will be so dangerous."

" Anything for you."

" I'll meet you outside my Uncles Shop at 11.30 tonight."

Hermione nodded. " I love you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. " I know. I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

Virginia stood infront of the mirror and smiled as she admired the slim black dress she was wearing. She had to admit it looked good. It draped nicely at her shoulders revealing nice skin and stopped gently at her ankles. She pulled a long black robe over dress.

" I'm not dressing up because of him " said Virginia to Latila. " I'm just making sure I look appropriate."

Latila hooted with glee.

Virginia sighed. " Maybe I'm a bit over dressed."

She look at her watch. " Oh lord I'm late. I better go. Now listen here you. No messing while I am gone or throwing some wild bird party either. I saw those feathers on the sofa last time I left. So behave. Solvern is baby siting. You should be ashamed Latila. I've heard of a babysitter but a birdsitter. Well you've left me with no choice."

Latila frowned.

" It's for your own good. Now goodbye. I'll see you later. Oh and no inviting any friends over. I dont want two for the price of one Latila. I trust you understand what I mean. I dont think I could bare another one of you."

She walked out onto the street and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. She stepped inside and could feel all eyes on her. The place was very busy. She saw Tommy and waved. For a second Tommy looked surprised who was waving at him. Virginia sat down.

" You look... you look amazing."

" Thank you " said Virginia. " It's nothing really. Something old I found in the wardrobe. I thought I'd give it a run."

Tommy smiled and he handed her the flowers and chocolate. " I ah...I found them at home and ah...I thought well...ah your a girl...ah you might like them."

Virginia laughed. " They are lovely thank you."

Tommy stood up. " What would you like to drink?"

" Ah... a butter beer please."

" Sure."

Tommy walked up to the bar and ordered two. He arrived down a little later. Virginia smiled again and looked at her drink. Her eyes fixated on the tiny bubbles rising to the top. Truthfully she could feel Tommy's gaze.

" You look very nice."

" Oh thanks " said Virginia. " You said that."

" Oh did I " spluttered Tommy. " Sorry it's just that I never... you look... Woh it's hot in here isn't it? He pulled out a tissue and wiped his forehead.

" It's freezing Tommy."

" Oh right. Ah so looking forward to going to Hogwarts?"

Virginia raised her eyebrow.

" Yeah right. Stupid question I know."

Virginia smiled. " Is everything alright? You seem different."

Tommy sighed and looked at her. " I should stop acting like an idiot right? I only dressed up in these ridiculous robes to impress you and to be honest I cant stand flowers and those chocolates ...well it's all a bit cheesy. This isn't me at all. I'm sorry."

She smiled. " Thats much better Tommy."

" Really?

" Yes. I thought you had been hit by a curse or something or taken a potion. It was creepy."

He grinned. " Sorry."

" Well now that we can both relax. Can I go into the bathroom and change out of this stupid dress."

" You dressed up too?"

Virginia blushed. " Yeah... I guess I did."

" Sure."

" Good and when I come back. We can discuss what we came here to discuss."

He nodded and smiled as he watched her walk across the floor looking more beautiful than ever.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry sat down beside Ron and smiled.

" Ginny looks great doesn't she?"

Ron nodded. " Better than before anyways."

Harry sighed. " How did Felicity's funeral go?"

" It was awful " replied Ron. " She was so young and George is devastated. He really liked her. Katie is with him now."

" I thought about going Ron. But I didn't really know her and I thought her family might want some peace."

" Nah it's fine Harry. To be honest I thought about not going myself. These funerals , they really get me down. They provoke memories. But I had to go. George was a wreck. He found the body you know? Yeah Felicity didn't show up for work so he thought she was sick. But after missing three days he decided to go around and check on her. He found her dead at the bottom of the stairs. Pretty horrid eh?

Harry nodded deciding not to mention he had seen enough bodies in his lifetime to not feel the same anger and hurt anymore. But he knew what Ron meant , no matter how many times you experianced it , seeing that body cold and pale on the ground. It really caused shock and the pain was sometimes so unbearable. You felt as if your mind had gone numb and all reality had ceased to exist.

" Harry?"

" Yeah."

" If I... well if I die before you and Hermione during these times. Will you protect Ginny and Hermione for me?

" Ron shut up."

" Harry."

" Dont say that Ron. This is stupid. Who said you were going to die?

" I'm just asking you a favour mate. Just in case..."

" Ron We're only seventeen. We're still kids and I...I dont want to hear this."

" Do you really believe all three of us are going to come out of this alive?"

" Yeah of course. Ron I didn't spend the last six years of my life fighting Voldemort to hear you say this. If we could do it then , we can do it now."

" I didn't do anything."

" Yes you did. I could not have done it without any of you."

" If I had never met you on the train Ron..."

" Half of my family would be dead now Harry."

" I was going to say , you and Hermione would never have gotten involved or had your lives ruined " said Harry.

" No way Harry. I'm glad we met on the train years ago and lets face it , if we never met on the train , we would have met in the common room or in class. We were meant to be best friends I know this. Sometimes you meet people for a reason. It's just fate. It's how I feel about Hermione. I feel we were suposed to meet , it was just meant to be."

" I cant believe it's our last year at Hogwarts " said Harry.

" I know " said Ron. " It wont feel right not going back next year."

Harry sighed. " Hogwarts is my home. I never really thought about when the seven years would be finished because I never really concidered myself ever leaving. I just felt like I lived there and it's where I belonged. It's my home really."

Ron nodded. " I cant imagine not being there either Harry. Not seeing our common room or Hagrid."

Harry's head lifted. " Now I'm really depressed."

" It will be weird Harry. Not having Mcgonagall or any of the teachers. Or sneaking around like we used to too. It was fun."

" Well we still have a year Ron."

" Yeah ... but it will go fast. Mark my words. They are always do at the end."

" I dont what I will do. Go back to the Dursleys I supose."

" No way " cried Ron. " Harry when you get your NEWTS. You can go where you want and you can always live at my house if you have to. You dont have to go back once you finish school."

Harry nodded. " Yeah thanks Ron."


	17. Chapter 17

Virginia walked out of the bathroom and back to the seat. She was wearing a set of light blue robes.

" You look far more relaxed " said Tommy. " Far more like yourself."

" Thank you " said Viriginia. " Yes I agree. I feel better. I felt like prisoner trapped in those awful clothes."

Tommy smiled. " Can I get you another drink?"

" No " said Virginia. " I think it's time we put our heads down and talked. Dont you?

" Sure."

" So Tommy. What do you want to know?"

" What was the relationship between you and my Aunt?"

Virginia smiled faintly. " Well I was seven when I first met her. If you'd like me to start from there?"

" Thats grand " said Tommy. " Whatever suits you."

" I used to travel into Diagon Alley every wednesday to pick up messages for my Father. Your Aunt owned a shop there which sold your basic wizard needs. I would pick up dragon blood , powered roots , pickled claws. Simple enough items. She would give me an extra package every tuesday for my Father. I remember her words clearly. Now Virginia this here is for your Father's eyes only. So mind it and make sure you give it to him and only him. There is a seal on it that will seriously burn anyone who dares tries to read it. Your Father knows the spell so he is quite safe. Can I trust you not to open it? I replied yes and from that day on , I received a package every two weeks on a wednesday. Sometimes I would spend a few days with your Aunt when Dad was away. I would join her for tea or we would have little talks. I used to also travel across the street to Mr Florian , no not the ice cream guy , this is a different man. He had a shop especially for potions and old magic books. I would carry messages to him from my Father and bring messages to my Father."

" Yes I know Mr Florian. My Aunt used to work with him and your Father. They used to always have meetings in private."

" Well after my Father died. Mrs Harpins ( Your Aunt) and Mr Florian cared for me a lot. My Mother was on a run , she had broken out of prison and was popping in and out of my life. Sometimes Mrs Harpins and Mr Florian would come up to the house with food and games for me. I was only a child of seven. This continued for many years until I was sent away to school in Portugal. I returned home every summer , Christmas and I visited them a lot. When my Father was killed. I was only a child , but I was old enough to realise the difference between good and evil. I knew my Mother was evil. She had shown nothing but cold and cruelty after he died and what I needed was love and protection. She tortured me Tommy to prove to Voldemort that she was free of emotion."

" She tortured her own daughter " cried Tommy.

" So when I witnessed my Fathers murder. I realised that there had to be some reason why he had been killed so brutally. My Father had told me to contact my Aunt Mylene. When she came one day , we were both going to escape together. But she heard my Mother and that Malfoy coming in. She left because she was afraid. I was seven but I knew that they were bad people. So after that I spent hours researching and looking for clues into my Fathers life outside this house. I discovered that the packages I had been carrying to him were information on a secret group known as the order of the Phoenix. A Group opposing Voldemort. I dedicated my life after that to researching this group and the difference between good and dark magic. When I was fifteen. Mr Florian gave me a diary containing all the plans my Father had for this group and the plans he had for me. I use this diary now to get a bigger picture of what really could destroy Voldemort. It appears to me now , none of us can."

" What are you telling me that Voldemort cant be destroyed?"

" Oh he can " said Virginia. " But not by you or I. From what I have studied. It seems that Harry Potter is the boy destined to restore peace to our world."

" Potter. Yes I know him well. He's in my house and year. Nice Guy."

Virginia smiled. " I of course have been studying hard for the past three years. Mr Florian gives me numerous books and spells for it."

" Woh thats good."

" So that is the story behind how I knew your Aunt. She cut the ties of our friendship when I was fifteen Tommy when my Mother killed her sister."

" Yes I know."

" I was bitterly disappointed. She was like a second Mother to me. In fact she was first. No other human being besides my Father showed as much love to me."

" I remember seeing you run away that day that you saved her. After what she said to you Virginia. It was a honourable thing to do saving her like that."

" I did what was right Tommy and everything she said was true. After everything she had ever done for me. It was cruel that my Mother would turn around and murder her family."

" She misses you Virginia."

" I doubt she does Tommy , seeing my face would just bring back..."

" Her memories of you are those of a sweet child not of your Mother."

" What are you suggesting?"

" Come and see her Virginia."

" I dont know..."

" Please. I know she would be pleased."

" Well..."

" I'm asking this as a favour."

" I hope you know what you are doing."

" My Aunt will be thrilled to see you. How about you come tomorrow around seven thirty?"

" Seven thirty it is."

" Do you know the place?"

" Please...how could I forget?"

Tommy smiled. " Thank you."

Virginia stood up and bowed slightly. " I better get going now. It's late."

" Can I walk you home?"

" No thank you. I'm fine. Goodbye Tommy. I'll see you tomorrow."

He noddded and smiled again. " You bet."


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione looked across the room and saw Ginny fast asleep in her bed. The clock had just chimed to be 11.00pm so she slipped into her black robes and pulled on her shoes. She looked out the window. It was pouring rain and the wind was rattling against the window.

She crept out the door leaving a small note under her pillow. Opening the door to Harry and Ron's room. She sneaked in and walked over to Harry. Kissing him on the head she walked over to Ron and kissed him gently on the cheek as tears rolled down her face and wet his pillow.

" I'm sorry " she whispered softly. " I do love you but I need Shayne as well."

She dried her eyes and placed a letter against his hand. " Everything you need to know is in there Ron " she whispered.

She smiled faintly and closed the door behind her. Reluctently she set out into the night and ran until she reached Diagon Alley. Her robes were caked in mud and her curly hair was wet and limp. She smiled as she saw Shaynes Uncles shop. There she stood by the lamp post waiting for him to arrive.

" I'm not scared " she told herself. " This will be an adventure. As long as I am with Shayne. I will be safe. He would never let any harm come to me."

She shivered as the rain poured down on her and an Icy wind blew across her.

" This will be my life now wont it? " she said. " Living out in the cold. Running away from fear. Everything I dont believe in. I cant do this to Ron. I love him two. Everyone will hate me. Everyone will see me as a two timing cow and maybe thats what I am. But I swear I didn't do this purposely."

" My NEWTS " she said. " I didn't even think about them. Well they definatly wont be happening now."

Suddenly she saw a picture of her and Shayne in her mind and she smiled. " Still I have Shayne and thats what I wanted."

She looked at her watch. It was eleven thirty five. He was five minutes late. She sighed. Please dont be too late she thought. It's so cold and dark. I dont want to stay here all night. Ron could wake up and he might find me. I dont want to upset him anymore than I have.

Thunder crashed above. She screamed. Tears began to flow from her brown eyes and suddenly she was feeling really scared.

" HERMIONE."

" SHAYNE " she looked around but to her dismay it wasn't him but Mr Weasley.

" Go away " she cried. " Please I'm waiting for Shayne."

" It's too dangerous here Hermione."

" I have to stay ... he said he would be here at eleven thirty. If I leave he might forget me."

" Hermione Shayne..."

" I'm not leaving without Shayne."

" He wont come Hermione."

" Yes he will. He promised me. He loves me."

" Oh I have no doubt that he loves you Hermione , but he wont come."

" Liar " shrieked Hermione." He said he would."

Hermione backed away from Mr Weasley.

" NO " screamed Mr Weasley. " HERMIONE WAIT."

A streak of lightening hit the lamp post and it crashed down on Hermione. She screamed and was crushed beneath it.

" HERMIONE " screamed Mr Weasley. He rushed over and grabbed her arm. Her waist was trapped under it. He took her hand. " It's okay ... I'll get help."

Trickles of blood seeped down her face and shards of glass from the lamp stuck in her hair and shone like diamonds on her face.

" Hermione " said Mr Weasley. " Please stay strong. Dont die."


	19. Chapter 19

Ron sighed in misery as he sat by the fire with Harry and the Weasley's.

" Here read it " he said to Harry and he threw the letter at him.

Harry opened it and scanned it.

Dear Harry and Ron.

By the time you read this, I will be far away with Shayne. Dont be angry with me , I beg of both of you. I love you two very much. You are my best friends and always will be. Shayne needs me, he is in danger. He is very rash in his decisons and I fear that he will do something stupid. I feel very strong about protecting him and that I must do. I dont know where I am going , but I will contact you both. Oh I know you are furious with me and shocked. But I had no choice. Even now I regret this , I realise the life I am throwing away especially with you Ron. I love you both and Ron I am so sorry. I understand if you choose never to forgive me. I know I dont derserve it. Goodbye Harry and Ron and to all your family as well. Im very sorry. Really I am.

Love

Hermione.

Harry folded the parchment. " When can we go to the St Mungo's Ron?"

" I dont know " he snapped. " The Healers have said they are worried and most take immediate action towards her."

" Sorry " muttered Harry. " I only asked."

" There's no point fighting " said Ginny. " It will just make things worse."

" Who asked you?" said Ron.

" Dont speak to me like that " cried Ginny. " You're not the only one who cares about Hermione."

" SHUT UP " cried Victor Krum. " If either of you give a damn about Herminee , than you vud not be fighting."

Ginny nodded. " Sorry Ron."

Ron smiled faintly. " Yeah me too. I didn't mean to yell... I just..." He burried his head in his hands. " I just dont understand."

Fred sighed. "Dad said the lamp post came down on her like a ton of bricks."

" She shouldn't have been there out at that time of night " sighed George.

" What if she dies " cried Ron. " What will I do?"

Harry shook his head. " Does anyone have any idea of her condition at all?"

" She's seriously ill " said Fred. " There is no point lying about it."

" We have school in two days " said Harry.

" Yes well she wont be going " said Mrs Weasley. " She wont be back for the first few days I have a feeling."

Harry sighed. " I cant believe this."

Ginny nodded and ruffled his hair. " There's no point getting upset guys. What's done is done. All we can do now is wait."

Mrs Weasley braved a smile and nodded. " Thats right my dears. Tomorrow we can all visit St Mungos and see what exactly is wrong with Hermione." A tear escaped her eye. " There is no worry my dears " she lied. " Everything will be fine."


	20. Chapter 20

Virginia arrived home in the evening and threw herself down on the bed.

" That was interesting " she thought. Tommy wasn't that bad after all. But still she did not find him attractive to her ...there was no way she did. Right?

There was a sudden crack in the room and Solvern appeared.

" Ah Solvern there you are."

" Good evening My Lady."

" Do you have a message for me?"

" Yes I do."

Virginia smiled. " Is it anything to do with Tommy Flynn?"

" No My Lady. It's a physical message." Solvern pulled out a package from his hand and handed it to her.

Virginia nodded. " Thank you Solvern. That will be all."

The house elf bowed and disappeared.

Virginia tore open the letter and read it.

Dear Miss Keller.

I have reqeuested an urgent meeting with you tonight. I am sure you are surprised to see me use the formal greeting but I fear that owls are once again being intercepted and I cannot risk the exsposure of my name or occupation as very few know it. I will meet you tonight in the Leaky Cauldron at 9.30pm but we will quickly move away from there. Do not look for me , I will find you. Do not fear Virginia. I am a member of your past that has not come back to trouble you but instead reunite with you.

Untill Tonight

Yours Faithfully.

MK.

Virginia smiled. " It cant be."

She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and began to write a letter to Tommy.

Dear Tommy.

I have wishes for you to come with me tonight to a meeting that must be kept in secret. It is importent and so I will meet you tonight at the Leaky Cauldron at 9.00pm where we will wait for the person to arrive. This is highly secret Tommy so I must rely on you not to tell anyone.

Virginia.

She gave the letter to Latila and watched her fly away. " Very good " she thought. " That bird is improving."


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione opened her eyes weakily and looked at the faces around her. She stared at a dark figure in black robes who seemed to be pointing to a dark cold place in the distance. She then saw another figure this time in white pointing to the sunny clear field with flowers.

" Where am I? " cried Hermione.

" You are nowhere " said the Dark Figure. " You are trappped in between."

" Between what?" cried Hermione.

Life and death " laughed the Dark figure. " You are confused Miss Granger. You dont know which path to take. You aren't strong enough."

" Am I dead?" cried Hermione.

" Dead " shrieked the Dark Figure. " I think not. No you are worse Miss Granger. You are lost forever in this vortex of complete emptyness."

Hermione wept. " I dont believe you. This isn't possible."

" It is " laughed the creature. " And you will remain here forever."

Hermione cried. " No I dont ...help me."

-----------------

" We are losing her " cried the healer.

" She's bleeding from inside " cried the assistent. " I need help."

The healer wiped his brow. " Blood pressure is dropping rapidly."

" Hand me my wand. I'm going to have to operate."

" What? But Sir. This is a muggle precedure. The hospital hasn't permitted us to use these precedures yet. You could lose your job."

" Yeah and if I dont. This girl will lose her life. Set your priorities straight and hand me my wand."

" Cant magic do the trick."

" You tell me exactly what spell or magic procedure I can do to save this girls life and I'll do it. Now I'm a mugglenborn and I know both the magical and muggle way of saving life and at the end of the day thats what matters."

" Now give me the scalpel."

-----------------

Hermione twisted and turned.

" This cant be."

The white figure moved closer.

" Open your eyes " it called softly.

" I cant " cried Hermione. " I'm trapped."

" Open your eyes and see the truth not the lies."

" All I feel is emptyness and death. I am nothing. I am lost."

" But if you open your eyes you will see the truth and the truth is not what you believe it is."

" I cant open my eyes. I'm afraid."

" Afraid? Afraid of what?

" Him?"

" Who is him?"

" The darkness ... the black figure..."

" The one who told you that you were trapped here forever?"

" Yes."

" Well open your eyes this time again my child. But instead of thinking about death and weakness ... think about light and strength and love."

Hermione cried. " I dont want to be lost. I not going to be lost. I have people who love me."

She opened her eyes and smiled as a bright light shone brightly and she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

-------------

" Pulse rate rising " said the assistent.

" Good " said the healer.

" Breathing stable."

" Yes Sir."

" Alright then. Good job everyone."

He removed the gloves and threw them in the bin along with the disposable wand.

" Get this girl back into a recovery room immediatly. Well done everyone. I dont know how we managed it , but somehow this girl just decided not to give up and because of that she is alive."

The assistant nodded and waved her wand. Hermione was lifted onto a stretcher and carried down the hallway.


	22. Chapter 22

Virginia walked over to Tommy that night and touched his arm.

" Arrgh " he cried spinning around. " Oh it's you. Sorry I guess I'm a bit jumpy. I dont really go out this late to dark areas."

" Well I've no time for someone who is a bit jumpy " said Virginia. " It's all go from here Tommy. You can turn back now if you want."

" Turn back... me? No way. I said I'd come didn't I? No Virginia. I'm here to protect you. So dont worry. You are in safe hands." A crow flew out from the building. Tommy jumped. " Did you hear that?"

" Oh spare me " cried Virginia. " Come on lets go before I change my mind."

" I'm telling you I heard something."

" Tommy it was a crow and as far as I know. The crows have not yet joined Voldemort."

" Virginia I heard something."

" Tommy I..."

" Virginia? A hand touched her shoulder and she screamed. A woman stood there.

" I told you I heard something."

" You got my letter Virginia?"

" I did Aunt Mylene."

" You recognise me?"

" Of course I do."

Mylene smiled and hugged her niece.

" I have missed you so much. For nine years I have wondered what had become of my sweet Virginia. You look beautiful."

" Thank you. Will we go inside the Leaky Cauldron?"

" Well I had wanted to meet elsewhere. But we are welcome there and I have friends here so it will not matter."

Tommy , Virginia and Mylene sat down.

" And who is this strapping young man?"

" Tommy Flynn."

" Flynn... Flynn... I believe I know your Aunt. A Mrs Harpins."

" Yes she is my Aunt."

" Ah now I know... yes. She is a member of the order of the Phoenix. A wonderfull woman indeed. How is she Tommy? I haven't her seen for ages."

" She is well " said Tommy.

" Thats good. Now Virginia I wonder do you know why I have called upon you so late in your life and not before."

" I had my suspicions Aunt. But each were as unlikely as the next."

" I believed you to be dead. I thought they would have killed you by now. But when I saw your name in all the papers. I realised I was terribly wrong."

" I wished I were dead sometimes " said Virginia.

Mylene smiled faintly. " I will come home."

" To the mansion?"

" Yes."

" But my Mother."

" Virginia the Kellers own that mansion. Your Mother moved in. I trust she is on the run again?"

" Yes Aunt. I would be surprised otherwise."

Mylene smiled. " When you are at school. I will live there also. Is Solvern still in your employment?"

" Yes he is."

" Well you will return during the holidays to a warm home Virginia. I can believe that it has been a very lonesome house since you were seven."

" It has..."

Mylene stood up and put her arm around her niece. Tommy went up to get some drinks.

" Why did you bring that boy with you?

" I wanted to show him that not all the influences in my life were bad. I wanted him to know that I too had good people working against Voldemort. Aunt Mylene this boy's family were murdered by my Mother."

" Your Father would be proud."

" I dont know Aunt. I've lived a pretty naughty life in the last few days."

" Really how so?"

" Well I attacked a sercurity guard when I went to see my Mother in prison. I then tricked a healer to inject himself with sleeping potion , I then tried to escape over a balcony but he caught me. I made a run for it , but I was stopped. Then I escaped from St Mungo's on a broomstick."

" Hmmm " nodded Mylene. " You have been busy."

Tommy came down with some drinks.

" I have a diary at home that I need to show you Aunt " said Virginia.

Mylene nodded. " Well lets not dawdle then. Let's get back there. Tommy would you care to join us? Virginia looked up startled.

" Ah no thanks... My Aunt and Uncle are expecting me home now. Another time maybe."

He smiled and waved to Virginia as he left. Virginia blushed.

" Nice lad " said Mylene.

" Yeah he's fine " replied Virginia.

Mylene grinned.

" WHAT? cried Virginia.

" Oh nothing " replied Mylene.

Virginia scowled. " Dont even start."

Mylene laughed. " Ah young love. It's so cute."

Virginia laughed. " Dont make me sick."

Mylene draped her arm around her nieces shoulders and smiled. " I've missed you darling."

Virginia smiled and a tear trickled from her eye. " Now I really feel l'm home."


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione woke up and looked at the faces around her. She smiled faintly at the sight of Ron and Harry leaning over her. Ron laughed and rushed forward planting a kiss on her forehead. Harry beamed and took her small hand in his and squeezed it.

" Harry... Ron " she cried.

" It's us " whispered Harry.

She smiled and winced as pain seared through her knees.

" My body is aching."

" It should be " said Harry. " You nearly died Hermione. The healers were really dumbfounded for a while."

Mr and Mrs Granger rushed over and hugged Hermione. They smiled at Harry and Ron. After a few hours they went down for some coffee and the Weasleys came in.

" Hermione my dear " cried Mrs Weasley and she kissed and hugged her.

" Your alive " cried Fred.

" Yeah " smiled Hermione. " I noticed that too."

A healer came over and smiled at Hermione.

" How are you today Miss Granger?

" A little sore " replied Hermione.

" Well dont worry about it " said the healer. " After a accident like this , you are bound to be sore. But the healers are certain you'll be up and going within a day or two."

Hermione nodded and sat up her arms shaking as she pulled herself up.

" Mr Weasley. Could you tell Shayne I would like if he visited me sometime."

Mr Weasley sighed and stepped forward. Harry and Ron exchanged glances and took the hint to leave the ward.

" It's just that he wont have known why I wasn't there there. I hope he is okay. I dont want him to think that I stood him up."

" Hermione there's something you should know."

" We were supposed to leave together Mr Weasley. I dont know if he will take me back now after this."

" Hermione please listen to me..."

" Mr Weasley why isn't he here with me? Did no one tell him I was injured?"

" Hermione Shayne was attacked in an ambush the night you had the accident. He was on his way to his Uncles shop when it happened."

" Attacked by whom?"

" Aurors " said Mr Weasley. " The attack was cruel and brutal."

" But he'll recover wont he? I mean he cant be seriously injured."

Mr Weasley shook his head. " No one could have recovered from that attack Hermione."

" Is he really ill?"

Mr Weasley took Hermione's hand and squeezed it.

" Shayne died at half past two this morning Hermione. He's dead. I'm really sorry."

Harry and Ron turned around sharply as they heard agonising screams and cries of mourning and pain coming from the ward.

Harry tried to block Hermione's screams from his mind as he and Ron attempted not to shed a tear at the pain and suffering of their friend. But it was too hard. Ron turned away as tears flowed down his face as he saw Mr Weasley clinging to Hermione as she screamed and cried in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

" No " cried Hermione. " Please tell me it isn't true."

Mr Weasley wiped his eyes. " He was running Hermione. They thought he was up to no good."

" But he was...he was...a good person " choked Hermione. " I loved him... he was coming to see me. He was coming to be with me."

Mr Weasley handed Hermione a letter. " This was in his pocket Hermione when he was ...found...it was addressed to you."

Hermione nodded and she left it down. " I want to die " she cried. " Why didn't you let me die. Now I'll never be happy."

" The pain will pass Hermione. I promise you..."

" NO " screamed Hermione and she flung the pillow across the floor. " It will never go. I killed him. I killed Shayne. He should't have been coming to see me. It was my idea."

The patients across the wards looked at Hermione in shock and horror. A healer came over.

" Whats going on? Miss Granger why are you disturbing the peace and quiet.?

" I'm sorry " said Mr Weasley. " She's just been told about the death of a close friend."

The healer nodded. " Oh " she said softly. " The Quinn lad. I'm very sorry to hear that."

Hermione cried and threw her glass of water at the healer and got out of the bed. She winced and howled in pain as she ran across the floor and out of the ward into the corridor. She held the letter in her hand she ran down the corridor.

" Hermione " cried Harry as he saw her. " Hey come back."

She ignored him and kept on running until she reached a small door. She flung it open and went inside. It was a small cuboard. She sat down and wept.

" It's all my fault " she cried. " I killed him."

Her tears hit the floor and a small puddle was created.

A streak of light appeared and the door opened. Hermione edged backwards. She was afraid of the healers and the trouble she would be in now. But instead two warm hands touched her shoulders and the faces of Ron and Harry looked down at her both worried and relieved. They shut the door and sat down.

Harry gently crawled over and took Hermione in his arms and she weeped. He saw the letter in her hand.

" Why dont you read it."

" I cant " she cried.

" Why?

" I'm afraid."

Harry took it. " May I?"

" Yes. Read outloud please."

Dear Hermione.

By the time you read this I will already be dead. Dont fret Hermione because I know that you will blame yourself otherwise. I had planned to meet you last night however I discovered a plot to kill me and I feared that you would be in grave peril too. You may think why would I go to the place if I knew an ambush was taking place. I'm not afraid Hermione. You said to me a while ago not to be a coward and to face my fears. It was going to happen eventually Hermione. I dont know if I will survive or not. But I will go down trying. I could not involve you Hermione , I had already decided this before I discovered the plot. You have a wonderfull life Hermione. Ron is a great guy and he loves you dearly. Harry adores you and would give his life for your happyness. I could not make you happy Hermione because a life where you are always on the run is as you said a life where you are imprisoned in your own conscience. Now I am free Hermione and I am with my Mother. I loved you more than anything Hermione and I want you to grow up and be happy with Ron and Harry. Dont live in the past as I have all my life. Dont let silly things destroy friendships. Hermione I would be grateful if you gave a letter to my Uncle. You will find it in your room underneath your pillow. I love you Hermione and remember what I told you last time I held you close. Pretend this merely two lovers saying goodnight. The time will come when we will be reunited.

Goodbye my Hermione.

Shayne Quinn.

Hermione wiped away her tears as she looked at Harry and Ron. Ron came over hugged her and kissed her.

" I'm sorry Hermione. I wish he was alive. If it would make you happy."

Hermione nodded and clung to him. " Dont leave me Ron."

He smiled and held her little chin up.

" I'll never leave you Hermione. I promise. You have my word on that."


	25. Chapter 25

Virginia knocked on the door of Mrs Harpins shop. Tommy appeared and opened it and welcomed her in.

" Hi I hope I'm not too early."

" No ... not at all. Please come in."

She walked in and looked around. " This place hasn't changed."

Tommy smiled. " The living quarters are in the back. Sure you already know that. Come on I'll show you."

Tommy opened the door and they walked into a beautiful kitchen furnished with wood.

" Ah Tommy who is your friend?"

" Uncle Matt. This Virginia Keller."

The man sat down and looked through his glasses.

" It cant be Virginia."

Virginia smiled. " Good evening Mr Harpins. Long time no see."

He smiled and embraced Virginia. A woman walked into the kitchen. She was in her fourties and was wearing a smile.

" You're all grown up. You're a young woman now."

Virginia let her emotions take over and she ran into Mrs Harpins arms and cried. Within minutes she was telling her everything. How she had fought all these years against her Mothers beliefs , hidden away from the media , bear the beatings and pain she got from other wizards and witches.

" Mr Florian told me that you were still learning about dark and good magic."

" Oh yes " said Virginia. " I've been studying like crazy. I want to continue in Dad's footsteps."

" I'm sorry about what happened between us Virginia. I said some terrible things."

" I'm sorry for what my Mother did Mrs Harpins. I had no idea..."

Mrs Harpins stood up and directed Virginia out onto the balcony where they stood alone. She gazed out onto the streets below.

" My husband is not aware of what happened here Virginia. I couldn't bring myself to tell him what I almost did. Only Tommy and you know and if you dont mind. I would like you to keep it that way."

" Of course I will " said Virginia. " I wont tell anyone. I haven't..."

" Good girl. I really am glad to see you again Virginia. Your Father would be terribly disappointed in me for turning my back on you. I was very wrong and for that I appologise."

Virginia smiled. " Dont " she said. " Its all in the past and as far as I am concerned it can stay there."


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione allowed Harry and Ron to lift her out of the room and into the hallway where the healers were waiting. She looked up panicked as she saw them.

" Dont let them take me. Please Ron... Harry dont go."

" I'll be right here " said Harry. " Just relax."

She nodded and held her breath as she was lifted onto the bed and wheeled down the corridor. Her hands trembling as Ron tried to hold on.

Mr and Mrs Weasley sighed with relief as they saw Hermione.

" Oh thank the lord you are okay " cried Mrs Weasley. " Dont ever run away like that again. I was so scared."

Hermione dried her eyes and nodded.

Mrs Weasley smiled and hugged Hermione. " He was a good lad dear and Arthur has already began to clear his name in the ministry. He didn't die in vain dear. I promise."

Harry knelt down and smiled at her. " You're crazy Hermione."

She smiled. " I cant be controlled all the time. Sometimes you just have to let go."

Ron scowled. " Yes controlled and letting go. Hermione eating a huge tub of Ice cream is letting go. Throwing a glass at the healer is going a bit to far dont you think?"

" Oh my ... did I do that?"

" You were fairly distraught Hermione."

" I know but... oh Harry I'm so ashamed."

Harry smiled and he helped her sit up in the bed. " Dont be... everyone knows what happened to Shayne was unfair and undeserved. You acted no differently to anyone who would have been affected."

" Really?"

" Yes. When Sirius died. I got so mad one day in Dumbledores office that I started flinging all his possesions at the walls and on the ground. I was so shocked afterwards that when I entered the room the next time , I felt a huge twinge of regret and guilt."

Hermione smiled. " Thanks Harry."

" Listen Hermione. Shayne's uncle has yet to be told. I was thinking maybe I should go and bring the letter to him and explain."

" I dont know... I sort of feel like I..."

" No need " said a voice and they both looked around at Mr Weasley.

" I'll take care of that " he said. " This is going to be a huge shock for him. I must do it myself."

Mrs Weasley came over smiling. " Good news Hermione."

" What's that Mrs Weasley?"

" You can return to school. The healers have said you are recovering fine as long as you take the potion for that knee."

Hermione nodded and lay back on her pillow. " In time I'll fully recover."

" No dear I'm sure you'll be fully recovered by tomorrow."

Hermione smiled and turned away as she closed her eyes and images of Shayne's smiling face flashed before her. " In time I'll fully recover " she repeated.


	27. Chapter 27

Belletrix bowed as Voldemort passed and quickly she stood up.

" Where is Malfoy? he cried.

" I dont know my Lord."

" Treacherous Traitor " he bellowed.

There was a loud crack and a large hooded figure appeared. Lucius stepped forward.

" Azkaban is successfully empty my Lord. There are no followers still trapped within it's walls."

" For a moment " snarled Voldemort his red eyes gleaming. " I could have sworn you had foresaken me."

" Never my Lord. I am forever in your debt."

" Where are my friends?"

" Waiting for your call my lord. They believed it wise to stay hidden. Already the Aurors are out looking for us."

" How did you do it? cried Belletrix. " How did you release them all?"

Lucius laughed. " Dolohov found an Ex Auror wandering the streets. He attacked him and forced the imperius curse upon him. He forced the boy to use the unforgiveable curses on creatures. This drew the Aurors on him and they believing he was doing all this of his own accord killed him in cold blood. Dolohov liberated the prison afterwards."

Belletrix laughed. " This boy wasn't Flynns boy was he?

" He could have been " said Malfoy. " The point is the Aurors killed one of their own. When they discover what really happened. There will be huge trouble at the ministry and we can bide our time."

" Did you alert the others?

" Alert them about what?"

" Telling them to hide. If the Aurors are on patrol..."

" I'm not a babysitter... these are grown Wizards."

" No you looked out for your own needs as usual."

" Stop quarelling like children " spat Voldemort. His voice was cold. " They will not get caught. Anyone who is worthy of me...will not get caught."

" Of course not my Lord. You are right as always. We are very sorry."

Voldemort breathed a sigh of disgust and turned away.

" Your Son is returning to Hogwarts."

" Yes my Lord. He was anxious to return and restore the good name in Slytherin."

" He denied working for me."

Malfoy dropped his wand. " Ah... I ...he ...didn't..."

" He told the ministry that he was forced into my debt and he was determined to put the past behind him."

" My Lord... I'm sure he was..."

" He does not deserve to be one of my Death Eaters."

" My Lord. Draco was only saving you."

Voldemort turned around sharply. " Excuse me?

Malfoy shook. " He believed that if he admitted the truth that he would go to Azkaban and the plot in Hogwarts would be destroyed."

" You are lying Lucius."

" No my Lord. I assure you. Draco wants Harry Potter dead. We all do. We are a pure blood family who want the pure race to conquer all. I promise you that Draco's intentions are as good as mine."

Belletrix laughed. " Then I dont hold out much hope."

" Why you..."

" Do not move Lucius " snarled Voldemort. " Unlike you Belletrix has been to Azkaban for many years and come back... she knows what it is to suffer. Most of my followers would go to Azkaban for me."

" Draco is a boy my Lord."

Voldemort laughed coldly. " Was I a fool to accept such a weakling into my presence?"

Malfoy cried. " No My Lord. I will speak to Draco tonight. I will sort everything out. He is a loyal follower. He was of great help last year."

" He refused to carry out his task " replied Voldemort coldly. " A servant who refuses to kill is of no use to me."

" It was his first My Lord."

Voldemort laughed again. " I was no different Lucius. I too had to learn how to kill and trust me. When I killed one , number two , three , four , and five were no problem after that."

" Yes my Lord. But you are so powerfull. One could only dream to be like you."

" Get out of my sight Lucius. Go speak with your Son and give him this message directly from me. Never may his loyalty waver again or he will pay the price with his life."

Malfoy nodded and bowed. " Thank you My Lord. You are most forgiving."

Belletrix sniggered as he disappeared.

A thin smile crept across Voldemorts face. " Come Bella. We have no business here."

------------------

Harry awoke in his bed sweating. " No " he cried. " Shayne was tricked. The Aurors thought he was using dark magic. He was under the imperius curse."

He would have to tell Mr Weasley. This was awful , he was seeing into Voldemorts mind again.


	28. Chapter 28

Ginny walked around the garden with Victor and George as they waited for news from St Mungo's.

" I do hope zat Hermione is very well " said Victor.

" She's fine " said Ginny. " But she wont be home until this evening. So we will all have to wait."

George sighed and sat on the bench. " First Felicity and now Shayne. It seems like they are killing off all the decent people in this world."

Victor stood up and walked in a circle.

" In Durmstrang. Vee vere never taught about the meaning of love and the feelings of losing someone. But ven I come here to " Ogwarts " I ave changed my opinion entirely. I too feel the pain of Hermione's accident and I vas so very scared for you Ginny."

Ginny blushed. " Thank you Victor."

" Potter always does what is best doesn't he?"

Ginny smiled. " Yes Harry has a trade for saving people and risking his life. Thats why I worry so much."

" Dont worry Ginny. I am sure Harry vill be fine. He has such a strong streak not only on the pitch but in life too."

George shook his head. " Yeah pity we cant do anything for us though."

" I dont understand George."

" One blast from a death eaters wand and we are dead Gin. We dont have any special blood to save us , no tricky spells. All that lies between us and death is Harry and if..."

" Harry is not our lifeline George. He is a human being and my boyfriend. He is your friend. He is not here just to save us. He's not a disposable object that you use until he is no use."

" I didn't mean that Gin. Sorry."

Ginny nodded. " Victor you said you would be teaching in Hogwarts. I'm pleased to hear that. What will you be teaching.

" Flying , Defence against the Dark arts."

" Defence against the Dark Arts. Thats a bad idea. Everyone knows that no one ever stays as defence against the dark arts teacher. You'll either die or be chased out of the school."

" Thanks for that George. Im sure Victor feels very assured now. Dont worry Victor. They wouldn't give you that job unless it really was dangerous." Ginny scowled at George.


	29. Chapter 29

Virginia woke up as the smell of coffee aroused her senses. She gave a small cry as a streak of light penetrated the room and a happy face smiled at her. Her Aunt sat on the bed and handed her a tray.

" Morning Sunshine. Eat up and you'll be raring to go."

" Aunt you frightened me."

" Did I? Oh my sincere appologies."

Virginia smiled. " Breakfast in bed. I'm touched."

Mylene smiled. " Well I thought a nice breakfast might brighten up the day for you."

" You thought well " said Virginia. " I'm so used to having Solvern do it for me."

Mylene's face turned serious. " How are you feeling about going to Hogwarts?

Virginia sighed and left down the coffee. " As good as someone in my position can feel."

" If you dont like it there... you are welcome to come home Virginia. I'll home school you if I have too."

" I'll be fine " said Virginia. " I not someone who gives in so easy. Anyway I dont fear anything there but severe dislike. Sticks and Stones..."

" May break your bones , but words will never hurt you. Yes Virginia I've heard that one. However those bones can mend. Words can stay trapped in your mind for a long time."

" Aunt I will survive. I'm not afraid."

Mylene raised her eyesbrow.

" Oh alright. I'm a little bit afraid. But honestly. Just give me a chance. I may surprise you and beg not to come home for the holidays because I like it so much."

" I dont want to see you get hurt Virginia."

" Thats not possible " she replied. " As long as I know I have a home to come home to. I'll look towards the future and not behind at the past. Life is for living. Those who taunt me will pay for it in their later years because they will see they have become like the bullies they think they despise."

Mylene nodded. " Now eat up and get dressed."

Solvern appeared and bowed to Mylene.

" Ah Solvern. Good to see you. It has been so long."

The elf bowed again and then looked at Virginia who smiled.

" This is my Aunt Mylene Solvern. You remember her from my childhood."

The elf nodded.

Mylene smiled and walked towards the door. " It's a beautiful day Virginia. I think I'll go for a walk. I'll see you later."


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione walked outside with Harry and Ron and smiled gratefully when the ministry car pulled up.

She slept soundly for an hour until they reached the Burrow. Mr Weasley opened the door and she stood out.

She walked upstairs to her room and paused as she went in.

" Please help me Hermione. I had to run. They know I killed my Father."

She sighed at the empty bed and the bundle of clothes he had left. His voice ringing in her ear.

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and she sat down on the bed. She could still smell the ointments used on his wounds and the sweet smell of his aftershave from his clothes.

" It hurts doesn't it? said Harry as he walked in and closed the door.

Hermione looked up and nodded. Tears forming at the base of her eyes. " I dont think I will ever be right again."

" After Sirius died. I felt angry. Angry at the world. Angry at my friends and angry towards myself. Then I felt grief so strong I thought I would never be able to face anyone again. I didn't want to talk to anyone or speak about Sirius. But it passed Hermione. It took so long but it passed. Now I can look back with pride at the great man he was. I would be a terrible liar to say that his death still does not upset me. It does but not with the same grief you are feeling now. Right now you are in shock and you dont know what to do..."

" I find that I am talking to myself. Pinching myself as if I am going to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I kept walking into a room and expecting him to be there smiling at me. I would think about what we had planned to do together " whispered Hermione. " I can still see his face the last time I ever saw him alive. If I had known... if I had realised that this really was our last time together. There was so much I had to say to him. So many questions I had wanted to ask and so many answers I had been looking for ...and now...they are dead and burried like him."

Harry nodded. " I had many questions about my parents. I never really asked him about their wedding or what they were really like. I never concidered the fact that he was really gone and now... he is. The only connection that I have left with my parents in Professor Lupin."

Ginny placed her hand on Harry's head. " All this talk of death. It's frightening."

" I'm sorry " said Hermione. " You all have enough to worry about than having me adding to it."

" You're not adding to it Hermione " said Ginny. " It's just that our world is being turned upside down. Percy hasn't even come home yet even though he can see that the ministry has messed up. Our whole family has been ripped apart. I just hope Bill comes home from his honeymoon soon."

Hermione sighed and looked out the window at the rain pouring down. " I'm afraid Harry. For the first time from being away from school. I am really afraid."


	31. Chapter 31

" Draco is that you?"

A tall blonde woman apparated into the living room.

" Mother you are not supposed to be in the country. I thought you left."

" I have returned. Now that your name has been cleared. I have come home. Are you not happy to see your Mother?

Draco put on a false smile stepped forward and kissed her cheek lightly.

" Of course I am happy to see you Mother. Just shocked that's all."

There was a loud crack and Lucius Malfoy appeared.

" Lucius " screamed Narcissa. " You are here... I thought you were..."

" We escaped " said Malfoy coldly. " Azkaban has been abandoned."

" Escaped you mean... there is no one..."

" Yes Narcissa...Askaban is death eater free. The Dark Lord has indeed risen again and his rightfull followers are apparating to his side."

Draco sighed. " So you too are free Father."

Lucius walked over and gripped his son by his shoulder. " The Dark Lord is most angry Draco."

" He has heard of my outburst then?"

" How could you dream of lying about your past?"

" I did it so my future would be not be in Azkaban."

" I had to lie for you."

" You told me to lie in the first place. You told me sympathy would work. Everything I did Father were direct orders from you. Or did you forget to mention that to the Dark Lord?

" Dont you dare correct me " yelled Lucius. " You just remember who got you involved with the Dark Lord."

" Oh I do " snapped Draco. " And I assure you I will never let him forget it , till the day he dies."

" Why you ignorent..." Malfoy pulled out his wand.

" DONT " screamed Naricissa shielding Draco. " Dont you dare take out your anger on your Son. He owes you nothing."

" What are you saying Narcissa?

" I am saying that for generations my family have been pure bloods and I am proud of that. But ever since this Dark Lord has come , we have lost more family members than ever. My husband has been in jail and my son was nearly killed by the Dark Lord himself. All the promises Lucius. All the hope that the Dark Lord gave us... freedom , more wealth and power for purebloods. It hasn't happened. Instead we have to hide in fear from Aurors and even the Dark Lord when a plan goes wrong, he takes his anger out on those he claims he is protecting. This isn't life Lucius , this a life of misery and I've just about had it."

" The Dark Lord say's good things come to those who wait."

" I've heard it all before " screamed Naricissa. " I've waited long enough."

" You cant be serious."

" Try me " cried Narcissa. " Do I look like I am joking. Do I seem amusing to you?

" You are discracing your blood Narcissa. Go upstairs and refresh yourself. Return in an hour and I will see it as a cleansing of your hideous ideas and what you have just said."

" I will not Lucius. I refuse to take it back."


	32. Chapter 32

" These words you speak are vile and unjust. You have just commited treason against the Dark Lord."

" The Dark Lord is not my Lord Lucius. He is a slave driver and we are his servants. We are merely solving his problems and he is killing us off one by one."

" That is not true. He wants a clean race of purebloods. We are his example."

" No Lucius. A true man embraces all of his people. He was prepared to let Draco die. My Son a pureblood and a boy. He didn't care if Draco was killed by the Aurors last time. No he just wanted a job done and my sons life seemed to be less importent than it is today."

" Draco did well. He may have failed but he survived. The Dark Lord was impressed with his strength."

" NO HE IS A BOY AND I AM NOT PREPARED TO LET HIM DIE " screamed Narcissa. " He is our boy Lucius. How can you sit back and watch the Dark Lord use him."

" Draco was born to serve the Dark Lord."

" He will go to Hogwarts and study " said Narcissa.

" But he has no purpose..."

" He has a purpose to become a respectable young man."

" I dont know you anymore Narcissa."

" Nor do I " she replied. " But I cant live like this anymore."

Draco stepped forward. " Mother I'm not afraid."

Narcissa laughed bitterly. " Dont tell me you were not afraid when you held that wand up to Dumbledore and were told to kill him. Dont tell me because I know you Draco."

" I feel obliged to the Dark Lord Mother."

" No my son. You are merely in his debt. He is the air in your lungs Draco. He decides if you live or die and someday he will get bored and he will stop that air from getting through and you will die Draco and he wont care one bit."

" Dont be silly Narcissa."

" Dont you dare tell me that Lucius because I am going to be the one who will hold you both dead in my arms and see you breathe your last. I will be the one who will have to bury you and hold face , trying to decieve others by pretending to act strong. I will be the loser in the end."

" Bellatrix has failed in her duties to bring Virginia up as a child who is devoted to the Dark Lord. I will not make the same mistake."

" Bella caused her own misfortune Lucius. After Kellers murder she ignored her child and never showed her love and or caring. She tortured her under the Dark Lords orders and worse of all , she killed her husband while the child wittnessed it. It was obvious that Virginia would grow up to hate her and want to avenge her Father. So I often think she spared my niece from a horrible fate. I look at Draco and wish I did the same. Virginia would be a death eater if she had never seen her Fathers murder. She would have grown up believing her Father died mysteriously and that her Mother was a follower of a great leader who wanted the best for the purebloods."

" No " said Draco.

" Excuse me? " said Narcissa.

" Virginia is different Mother. She hates all dark magic when we were children I taught her how to use the ungorgiveable curses and she went crazy. She was horrified. I noticed there was something about her. She always cared for those stupid kids who would run by the mansion. They were mudbloods and she would play with them. She could never understand why I didn't like them and once when I was six she hit me when I threatened to curse the mudblood for knocking against me one day."

" I was wrong about that girl " said Lucius. " I believed she would be just like her Mother. A devotee to the Dark Lord."

Narcissa smiled. " Well she is getting on with her life now. Why cant we?

Lucius winced and rubbed his arm. " Ouch " he said.

" The Dark Lord is calling you Father."

Narcissa sighed and waved her wand. Three suitcases appeared in the air.

" What are you doing? cried Lucius.

" Leaving " replied Narcissa. " I cant stay here anymore."

Lucius cried. " Stay here I'll be back soon."

" No " answered Narcissa coldly. " Go to your master Lucius. When you return I will be long gone."

" But Narcissa."

" Goodbye Lucius. I am no longer in debt to the Dark Lord. I am I guess now nothing more or less than what you call mudbloods. From now on I too am his enemy and do you know what. I more free than I have for the past sixteen years."

" Narcissa wait."

" Goodbye Lucius.


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione cried as she watched Mr Weasley tell Shayne's uncle the bad news. Shaynes uncle had come to the house after he had heard that someone had been killed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw his uncle grip the wall and turn away. His face was riddled with shock and he grabbed the wall for balance. He got sick on the ground and exploded into tears.

Mr Weasley gripped his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. He supported him by the shoulder and carried him into the house. Hermione turned away from the window and sat on the bed. There was a knock on the door and Mrs Weasley came in carrying a tray.

" I thought maybe a hot mug of tea might cheer you up."

" Thank you Mrs Weasley."

There were cries from downstairs.

" Arthur has just told..."

" I know " said Hermione. " I saw it from the window."

Mrs Weasley sighed and shook her head. " Nasty business it is having to break news like that."

" I was prepared to do it myself " said Hermione. " But now I am not so sure."

Mrs Weasley nodded.

" I'm glad Arthur has sorted it out " said Mrs Weasley. " It would have not been fair to ask you to do it Hermione dear. I expect your emotions are at an all time low."

" Yes I suppose you are right. I think I too would have not been able to control my emotions if I had to confront his Uncle."

" He wishes to speak with you."

" What?

" He requested it just now."

" Mrs Weasley with all due respect this isn't the time nor the place..."

" It would be very insulting to refuse Hermione."

" But I will cry Mrs Weasley. I know I will."

" Tears are nothing to be ashamed off."

" I cant..."

" We all had to do it Hermione. I've known that boy since he could walk and I nursed him back to health , Arthur carried his body from where the ambush occured. We all faced our fears. Dont you owe Shayne this once last task."

" Give me ten minutes to get changed and I'll be down."

Mrs Weasley smiled and placed her hand on Hermione's chin. " Good girl."


	34. Chapter 34

Naricissa walked out the door her face red and angry. She sighed and disapparated appearing in a small lane. She pulled her black hood over her head and walked towards a house. She knocked on the door twice and looked behind incase anyone was watching. The door creaked open and she pulled down her hood.

" Severus I need your assistance."

Snape stared at her coldly. " I am not prepared to do anymore unbreakable vows. You have already endangered my life in our last one."

" I assure you that is not my reason for coming here. It is far more personal than that."

" Then you better come in Narcissa. Your tears are wetting my doorstep."

She walked in and sat down on the chair by the fire.

" I have left the Dark side."

Severus smiled. " Is this a trap?"

Naricissa shot a poisoness glare. " Do my tears look like I am lying?

He shook his head.

" I have endured too much pain Severus. I dont see a future within the Dark Lords regime so I have left."

" Why have you come here?

" You Severus had us all believe you were working for the Dark Lord. Only my sister seemed to realise your true nature. Still you protected my son and therefore I am in debt to you. I am asking you to introduce me into your world " she held her breath. " The Wizard and mudblood world."

" Lucius will not be pleased."

" I have left Lucius."

Snapes eye twitched. " Have you?

She nodded and stood up. Snape rose too and they stood a nose length away from each others face.

" Lucius was bound to find out about us Severus."

" I would have thought him too stupid Narcissa."

" Draco is not stupid though and I believe he already knows " Narcissa kissed him gently.

" Draco has a devious mind Narcissa. He may be your Son , but he now a servant of the Dark Lord. He will betray his own family to save himself. You do know that " Snape kissed her back and then pulled away.

" Not his Mother."

" Of course he would. He doesnt care anymore Narcissa , he has new family now and that will be his family for the rest of his life."

Narcissa cried and pulled Snape by the robes.

" I should have never gotten involved Severus. I have commited treason."

" We both have Narcissa. But we are much safer here than in his circle of life."

He touched her long blonde hair. " I will speak to Dumbledore."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. " Thank you. Serverus can I stay here? I have nowhere to go."

" Yes. It would be unwise for you wander the streets alone. Yes dont worry Narcissa. You have made the right choice. Coming onto the good side , it provide a new sense of dignity and a chance of real hope and a bright future."

Narcissa nodded. " I wont ever get Draco back again. Will I Serverus?

" It is highly unlikely Narcissa. Extreamely unlikely."


	35. Chapter 35

" Father what shall we do?

" Do nothing Draco."

" But Mother..."

" Your Mother has turned against us all Draco , she will return soon though , when she learns that her fate will not be so prosperous if she decides to remain a traitor."

" You would not dare harm her."

" There is nothing I would not do for the goodness of this family."

" She is my Mother. If you harm her..."

" The Dark Lord will sort this out Draco."

" He will kill her."

" I am sure he will have other ideas."

" He kills anyone who goes against him. Father you would be betraying your own wife. A pureblood."

" She has embarrased this family Draco. Let me take quick decisive action and no one will ever hear of this discrace."

Draco sighed and walked up to his room. There was a crack and a girl with short black hair smiled at him.

" Ah Pansy. I am surprised to see you."

" Is something the matter Draco? You seem so down."

" No everything is just fine thank you."

" Is your Mother around. My Mother wishes to speak with her."

" No she is...she is out of the country for while and we dont expect her back any time soon."

" Thats a pity."

Draco smiled faintly.

" I heard you are returning to Hogwarts."

" Yes."

" I am so glad Draco. It would be so miserable without you. I would die if I had to spend the year in classes looking at that disgusting mudblood Granger without you to amuse me."

Draco smiled again." Is that Mudblood still alive? I had hoped she too would have been killed."

" As far as I know she is alive Draco. But that could change this year."

Draco sighed. " Well it better not be as big a screw up as last year. It was humiliating."

" You did your best Draco. Even if you failed to kill Dumbledore. You still managed to lead them into the castle."

" Yes but he knew Pansy. Dumbledore knew everything. I should have realised that he was to calm that night , he was smiling at me and offering me help and I was the one with the wand. He knew all the time and I here like a fool..."

" Dont be so hard on yourself Draco. It will be okay."

" Yes... but Virginia..."

" That girl is awful Draco... she ..."

" She's my cousin Pansy. I cant help but like her."

" I will speak with her..."

" I dont think that's wise..."

" No let me Draco. We girls have ways of comunicating with each other. I'm sure I can reach some compromise with her. She will see the error of her ways soon enough. Let me take the first step."

" Okay. But I warn you... she is not going to be easy to crack."

Pansy smiled. " I'll do my best."

Thanks a million for all the reviews I've gotten. I can now say that that they will go back to Hogwarts on the 44 chapter. I know it seems long but I can promise that I update nearly everyday. So thanks for those who have been patient and for those who haven't... well theres nothing I can do about that. Hope you like it.

So thanks again

Raemie


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione walked downstairs. Shayne's uncle was waiting for her. He held his two hands out and she took them.

" I'm sorry Sir... " she croaked.

He nodded and pulled from his pocket a small box.

" Shayne wanted you to have this. It's his collection of Auror medals from the ministry. It also contains all the material needed to be an Auror and spells and information that is required."

Hermione smiled. " He wanted ME to have this."

" Yes he knew you wanted to be an Auror and young Harry too."

Hermione nodded. " I dont feel right. Maybe you should have it Sir. He was your nephew. These are his brillant awards."

" No Lass. I have no use for them. If my nephew wanted you to have them , well then I will honour his wishes."

" Thank you " said Hermione. " I'm really flattered."

" Now I must get back to the Shop."

Ginny stepped forward. " Do you need help Sir with the shop. I could do part time during the holidays."

" No dear. Thank you all the same. But I will be closing the doors of Flourish and Blotts forever."

" No " cried Hermione. " Please dont Sir. I love Flourish and Blotts. It's the main bookstore. Everyone depends on it."

" I dont think I can carry on Hermione."

" Shayne would have hated this Sir. He would have despised it."

" Well I'll concider it Hermione. But at the moment my mind is set."

Hermione sighed as he walked out.

" I would hate to see Flourish and Blotts go."

Mrs Weasley nodded. " I refuse to buy in the other store in Diagon Alley. The family are very dark."

" Mr Florian does books " said Hermione. " But it is tradition to buy from Flourish and Blotts."

" Dont worry Hermione " said Mr Weasley. " The ministry will help him out. They already owe him a lot."


	37. Chapter 37

Virginia walked to the door as she heard a knock and opened it. Pansy Parkingson stood there.

" What are you doing here?

" Can I come in please?

Virginia nodded and let her step in. She walked into the living room.

" Why dont you sit down?"

Pansy nodded and smiled as she sat down.

" Such a beautiful home. Why it has been ages since I have been here with you and Draco. I'd say maybe five years or more."

" What do do you want Pansy?"

Pansy shot Virginia a cold look after being interupted.

" We have school tomorrow. You must be excited."

" Overjoyed I assure you."

" I came here on a welcoming mission. I wanted to exchange my happyness at having you at Hogwarts."

" Thank you " said Virginia.

" We will be very pleased to have you in Slytherin."

Virginia smiled faintly. " Oh I didn't know that all the students knew where I would be sorted."

" We dont but judging on your history. One would hope that you would darken the Slytherin doorstep. After all look at your past , your friends. Draco and I."

" Friends? I dont see any friend of mine here in this room."

" Why Virginia dont be so cruel. We are all your friends. As you will see when you enter Slytherin. We are all one big family. We work together."

" I have not yet been sorted and if the hat has any sense at all. It will not put me in Slytherin. Where I feel I most definatly do not belong."

" I dont believe what I am hearing."

" Well believe it Pansy. I would rather die than listen to your boring complaints about mudbloods all day , your exceedingly drowsy comments about others and your riddiculous flirting attempts on my evil cousin."

" Draco is a good person."

" Oh how blind and stupid you are Pansy Parkingson."

" I am not. He is a honourable follower of the Dark Lord. He is a role model for all purebloods."

" I am sickened by the term pureblood. It only means cruelty to me now. Purebloods seem to be people who do not understand anything beyond their own beliefs. I destest my own blood as I speak."

" You are an embarrassment to the name wizard."

" Yeah...go complain to Voldemort."

" You will die like the rest of the mudblood lovers " screamed Pansy.

" Yes , yes... thank you for the warning. Goodbye now."

" Virginia Lestrange your days are numbered."

" It's Keller " snapped Virginia and could you stop screaming. You are hurting my brain."

" I am disgusted."

" Sure. Goodbye now Pansy. Give my reguards to your Mother and to my dear Cousin. Tell him I still havent changed my mind."

" You cant turn your back on us."

" Actually I can..."

Pansy jumped up and walked towards the door.

" Your days will be hell in Hogwarts if you do not join Slytherin and even if you do. You will have to beg before you get our mercy."

" There will be no begging Pansy and I assure you if I join Slytherin. I will not engage in any of your activities. You are pathetic all of you."

Pansy slapped her in the face. Virginia pulled out her wand , sliced it through the air and Pansy was slammed against the wall.

" Strike me again and the next time you'll be joining my anssestors in hell."

Pansy stood up. Her face riddled with shock , her knees weak. She opened the door and ran.

Virginia slammed it shut and slid down against the wall heart pounding. She closed her eyes and wished herself away from it all. Tomorrow her life would be decided within minutes and her fate within seconds.


	38. Chapter 38

Ginny , Hermione , Ron and Harry sat outside.

" Well back to school tomorrow."

Harry smiled. " Yeah. Hey whats up Ginny?"

" This is your last year Harry. What am I going to do next year , when you leave."

Harry smiled. " Dont fret. I'll be around."

Ginny nodded. " I demand that you come around every christmas and during all the holidays then. I would die without you."

Hermione pulled out her notebook and a quill from her pocket.

" Okay. School robes."

" Check " said Ron.

" School books."

" Check " said Harry."

" Brooms and extra materials."

" Check " said Ginny.

" Prefect Badge Ron?"

" Yes Hermione. I do."

" Excellent " said Hermione. " Oh and Harry. Do you have your Head Boy badge?"

" Yes " said Harry

" And your Quidditch Captain badge?

" YES HERMIONE."

" Well that is a relief I must say. I like to keep on top of things."

Ron smiled. " Thats why we have you for Hermione."

She laughed.

Ron smiled. " It's nice to see your smile again. I was afraid I'd never see it again."

Hermione blushed. " Well I have to move on."

Harry grinned and put his arm around Ginny as he saw Ron kiss Hermione.

" It seems we all got what we wanted in the end " he said.

Ron nodded. " Yep... life is pretty good. If I say so myself."

" Ronald Weasley " snapped Hermione.

" Harry " cried Ginny.

" What? cried Harry and Ron.

" Oh boys " cried the two girls. " Do you ever think of anything esle?"

" Come on Ginny " said Hermione secretly smiling. " Lets go for a walk and leave these two GENTLEMEN in isolation for a while."

Harry sighed and Ron groaned. " Ah well. It's only for a few minutes."

" Hey Hermione " cried Ron. " Ah you will come back wont you. I fear I might get bored."

Harry laughed and sat down.


	39. Chapter 39

Virginia tossed and turned in her bed. Images flooded her mind as beads of sweat prickled her forehead.

" SLYTHERIN " cried the hat.

" Nooooooooooooooo " screamed Virginia and she sat up quickly. She looked around and was relieved to see her own room. She sighed and clasped her head.

" I cant do this."

The door slid open and Mylene came in.

" I heard you scream. Is everything okay?"

" I cant sleep Aunt."

" You are frightened aren't you?"

" No I'm not frightened of anything."

" Dont lie Virginia. I know you ... I can tell."

" I dont want to be sorted. If they put me into Slytherin. I dont know what I will do."

" You worry to much Virginia."

" I dont think so."

" Hogwarts is wonderfull. Your Dad loved it. He was so very happy there."

" Dad was a Gryfindor. "

" You know what type of person you are Virginia. As long as you know who you are. The hat will do the rest."

" It will put me in Slytherin. I know it."

" Why?"

" Because of my Mother. She is evil , her own family were evil and I have no choice."

" Well of course you do. You are the daughter of my brother. A good man. You were a good child. A little stubborn perhaps , but your Father was just the same."

" They threatened to hurt me."

" Who?"

" The Slytherins. Pansy Parkingson. Im not afraid of them. I can stand up for myself."

" Then what are you afraid of. For it must be something. Your lack of sleep and your face tells me it is serious."

" I dont know Aunt. I dont fear being hated because all my life I have lived it. But I fear being trapped in a school where everyone hates me , but I cant escape it. At least here I can hide and be safe. But I will have no protection in Hogwarts. I will have to live among them and partake in their classes."

" If you fear that so much. Do not go."

" I must go Aunt. I need an education. I want to be something good."

" I can find another school. There are many."

" Sadly the reaction will be the same Aunt. There is no one in the wizarding world that does not know my name and those that dont will be informed of it on my arrival."

" You are too brave Virginia. This is not wise to do if it means you will suffer."

" I am being prejudiced Aunt. I dont even know if I will be happpy or unhappy. But I am very fearfull."

Aunt Mylene sighed and stood up. " I know who you are Virginia and I know that you will be a huge asset to that school. Think about who you are and then you will know what house you belong in. I am very proud of you."

Virginia nodded.

" Try to get some sleep. Morning is just around the corner."


	40. Chapter 40

" Insufferable child. Evil wretch " yelled Pansy as she stormed into Draco's room.

" So you are back Pansy. How did your encounter with my dear cousin go?"

" She attacked me " squeeled Pansy.

Draco simmered a smile. " Told you so."

" It was dreadfull. There I was telling her she would be taken care of in Slytherin."

" Oooh bad move."

" As I was saying. I told her that and she called you evil."

" Hardly surprising."

" So I defended you and I may have hit her."

" Well that was stupid."

" But then she flung me of a wall and threatened to kill me if I ever hit her again."

" Well there you have it , at least you know where you stand."

" I was so sure she would find my offer interesting."

" Virginia has her mind set Pansy. She is not about to change it."

" Oh Draco I feel faint. I think my head got an awful bang."

" You better go home then."

" Well I was hoping you could help me feel better."

" Sorry Im not a healer."

" Maybe if you stroke my head. The pain will go away."

" I doubt it. I'll write to you soon goodbye."

" Draco. Is something wrong?"

" No why?"

" Well you seem different this year. We used to be so close and yet... I feel as if you dont like me as much."

" It's all in your head Pansy. Go home and rest it. I'll see you soon."

" Can I not stay here?"

" Suit yourself."

" I did not come all the way over here to be brushed off like this."

" You are being stupid Pansy."

" I dont think so."

" Look I'm sorry if I upset you but..."

" Forget it Draco. I'm going home."

" I'll write to you."

" No dont bother " she gave a cold smile. " I'll call you... if I've time."

She slammed the door on the way out.


	41. Chapter 41

Ron and Harry sat at the kitchen table as Mr and Mrs Weasley came in. The door opened a tall young man walked in.

" BILL " shrieked Mrs Weasley. He smiled and stepped forward.

" And where is it... I mean your wife dear?"

" She is in France Mum for the time being. I had to tell her about Jon and the family are in mourning."

" Hah...and not one word of appology or sympathy towards our Ginny. He did after all try to kill her."

Bill smiled. "Actually Mum. They seem to be under the impression that Ginny transfixed Jon."

" Proposterous " screamed Mrs Weasley. " Surely they know that Voldemort..."

" They refuse to believe it " said Bill.

" Idiots " cried Ron.

Bill smiled. " Yes I know."

" And Fleur surely she understands."

" I'm afraid not Mum. She believes her family."

Hermione muttered. " It's mad. She saw Ginny."

Mrs Weasley snorted. " That girl wouldn't see flying pigs even if they were above her head."

George laughed.

" You better set her straight Bill after she returns."

" There's no point Mum."

" Why ever not. I wont have anyone in my house against Ginny."

" Her opinion will never matter again Mum."

" Why not Bill? She cant expect to enter this house and still be as haughty and self obsessed."

" She wont be entering this house."

" Oh no Bill " cried Ginny. " You promised you wouldn't go to France."

" I'm not Ginny."

" But what?..."

" Is Fleur refusing to let you see us."

" No not at all."

" When will we see her again?

" You wont."

" Why? Whats going on Bill."

" Fleur and I have split up. For good this time."

" Why what happened?"

" She refused to believe what I told her about Ginny. She said horrible things about all of you. She threw a hissy fit when I refused to leave this country and she would not accept that I was not prepared to give my family up for her."

" Oh Bill I'm sorry."

" Well I'm not. She was very cruel and I have no feelings for her at all now. I should have realised that any girl that made me give up my family had no concideration for me or for them."

Ginny smiled. " So this means your single now then?"

Bill grinned. " Well not exactly."

" What? cried Mrs Weasley.

A tall girl walked out from behind Bill. She has long brown hair , blue eyes and pale skin.

" Mum. Dad this is Aurora. She works in Gringotts in the precious jewels section."

" Hi " said a shocked Mrs Weasley.

The girl smiled and clasped Bill by the arm.

" Well I'll see you guys later."


	42. Chapter 42

" GET UP. GET UP. Ronald Weasley get your arse out of that bed."

Mrs Weasley waved her wand and Ron was lifted from his bed and dumped on the floor.

" You'll be late " she cried. " Last out of bed as usual. Everyone is up before you."

Ron groaned. " Evil woman."

" What was that?" snarled Mrs Weasley.

" Nothing Mum."

Ron jumped out and ran down the stairs to where Harry , Ginny and Hermione were seated at the table.

" Good of you to join us " said Ginny.

Ron scowled. " I was tired."

Mrs Weasley laughed. " Tired my foot. Sounds like you were just as lazy as ever."

Fred and George yawned as they walked down the stairs.

" Back to school then today I see " smiled George.

" Yes how awfuly jealous we are. Give our reguards to Filch wont you. Tell him we miss him terribly."

Ron and Harry laughed. But Hermione sighed.

" You two should be going work today."

" Nah ... we're on holiday."

" You are always on holiday " added Mrs Weasley.

" Not true Mum " piped George. " We are currently looking for a new shop assistant."

Hermione looked at Ron. " Can you hurry up and get dressed. We cant afford to be late."

Ron looked up startled. " Yeah...yeah...jesus you are getting bossy already."

" And make sure you have all your books and things. You cant expect to write home and receive new ones."

" Harry you too must be careful , no more grand entrances into Hogwarts okay. You keep giving people such as Filch and Snape a reason to punish you."

" I wont Hermione."

" Good. Well come on then lets get our trunks."


	43. Chapter 43

Virginia yawned as the first streaks of light hit her eyes.

" This is it " she said suddenly as she got up and pulled back the curtains.

" Good morning " said her Aunt as she opened the door. " How are you feeling?"

" As ready as I'll ever be " she replied.

" Good. Well your trunk is downstairs waiting for you and I will take you to the train station."

" Thank you."

Solvern appeared and bowed.

" I want to wish you luck my Lady."

Virginia smiled. " You are sweet Solvern."

" It will be different once you leave. I have not gotten used to the idea of being alone."

" Not to worry " said Mylene. " I will be here and Virginia will be home during the holidays."

Solvern nodded and walked over to Virginia. " You have been a most kind master Lady Virginia. In fact the truth is , you have not been a true master but a friend. A house elf is binded by a cruel magic in which they must honour their masters but fear them all the same. I have never feared you Lady Virginia. I have been most lucky in my dealings."

Virginia laughed. " Well I will call you even when I am at Hogwarts if I need you. Which I believe I will."

" And I will be obliged to serve you My Lady."

Mylene looked at her watch.

" Time is racing Virginia. It's nearly..."

" I'll just be a minute." Virginia walked over to her drawer and handed Mylene the diary and notebook.

" I didn't have time to show these to you. They belong to my Father. Review them tonight and send to me when you are ready."

Mylene nodded. " Yes. Okay. Come on then. It's time we left."


	44. Chapter 44

Harry , Ron , Ginny and Hermione walked alongside the Weasleys as they reached the Platform.

" There's the train " said Mrs Weasley. She grabbed Ron and Ginny by their robes and hugged them tight.

" Stay safe now." Pinching Ron's cheeks , tears fell from her eyes and onto Rons nose.

" Aw Mum. Dont start... not here."

She smiled and wiped her eyes.

" Harry be careful " she hugged and kissed him. Harry smiled. He could never understand why the Weasleys felt so embarassed. He would have loved to have his Mother see him off to school every year.

" Hermione I know this week has been very hard for you , so take care and you two... yes Ron I am talking to you as well as Harry better take care of her. Stay safe Hermione. Goodness knows what I'd do if I lost you or Harry as well."

Hermione smiled. " Thank you Mrs Weasley."

Ginny squeeled as she saw her friends. Luna waved over and Ron hid behind Hermione.

" Oh stop it " said Ginny and she walked over to her.

" Hi Luna."

" Oh Ginny I see you are cured from the Gobbygook curse. I had thought it had poisoned you terribly."

" Ah...yeah Luna. I'm all better."

Ginny smiled. " I'll see you guys later." Harry nodded.

" Dont let it be very late."

Ginny grinned. " I'll hold that in mind."

" Hey dont be getting all romantic on us here " snapped Ron. " Some of us intend on eating later. I'd like to be able to keep my food down thank you very much."

Hermione scowled. " Well at least they are romantic."

" WHAT?."

" Nothing."

" What did you say Hermione?"

" Oh nothing Ronald. I'm sure you'll learn in time."

" Hermione I demand to know. I'm not speaking to you until you tell me."

" Please Ronald. Stop making promises you'll never keep; You had me excited there for a moment."

Harry sighed as they boarded the train. " Somethings never change." He smiled. " Same train , same school , same Hermione and Ron."


	45. Chapter 45

Virginia walked to the platform. She felt sick as if there were tiny butterflies in her stomach.

" You are turning pale."

" Sorry Aunt. I guess I feel a little unwell."

" Do you want to come home?"

Virginia smiled. " No I must go to school." She looked around at the other students running around , smiling laughing, clearly enjoying themselves.

" That will be you Virginia. I do believe you are capable of fitting in."

The train whistled.

" Hurry Virginia."

" Oh Aunt. I cant..."

" You must go Virginia. You are right. You belong in school."

" I'm scared."

" Dont be ... go on. You must be brave."

Virginia nodded and stepped forward. She walked onto the train. Heads turned and stared.

" Heys thats the Lestrange one."

" Really oh she doesn't look like a murderer."

" Dont be decieved Jane. Voldemort was apparantly very handsome in his youth."

" I heard her Mother tortured the Longbottoms."

" She did and she killed Black as well."

Virginia breathed deeply and kept on walking. She went to sit down in compartments but the doors were slammed in her face.

" Hey Virginia."

She looked around and saw Draco.

" Come sit with us. You know the guys. Blaise , Crabbe , Goyle and Pansy.". Blaise smiled at her and winked. She turned away in disgust.

" No thanks. I'd rather sit alone."

" Oh stop being so proud. Dont be such a loner... sit here."

" I said no."

" Virginia you are making a spectacle of yourself " said Draco and he took her hand. She pulled away.

" Touch me again and I'll blow your brains out... in front of your friends."

" Suit yourself Virginia." Draco snarled to himself and walked away.

Virginia muttered and found an empty compartment. She pulled out a book and began to read.

" Please let this year go fast."

-------------------

Hermione walked along the corridors with Ron and Harry.

" Well thats that done " she said. " Its looks quiet. Maybe we should look for somewhere to sit."

Ron sighed. " I hate being last to sit. There's nowhere free."

" In here " said Harry.

" No " cried Ron. " Harry look it's Virginia Lestrange."

" I know " said Harry. " Now come on."

Virginia looked up startled.

" Er...can we sit here...there's nowhere else? " said Harry.

" Ah...yes...of course "

" Thank you " said Harry.

Hermione smiled and sat down. She grabbed Ron and pulled him into the seat.

" I'm Hermione Granger and this is my friend Ron. You know Harry?"

Virginia smiled faintly. " Yes. I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Virginia Keller."

Ron coughed. " Keller but isn't your Mother...Ouch." Hermione kicked him in the knee.

Virginia smiled. " My Fathers name was Aaron Keller."

Ron nodded. " Oh...I see."

" So Virginia you must be slightly nervous."

" A bit yes."

" I thought you would be sitting with the Slytherins " said Harry. " Since your cousin..."

" Virginia laughed dryly. " Why would I punish myself like that."

Hermione giggled. Ron gufawed and Harry grinned. " It's a honour to meet you Virginia " he held his hand out to shake hers. " Welcome to Hogwarts."


	46. Chapter 46

Hagrid waved the lateren as the train pulled in.

He smiled as he saw Harry , Ron and Hermione step out.

" Firs yars over ere " he called winking at them.

Virginia smiled as she stepped out.

" It's beautiful " she said softly.

" It's home " replied Harry.

They watched the first years step into the boats and waved to Hagrid as they sailed towards the school.

" Come on " cried Hermione. " The carriages are over here."

Sitting into them they smiled brightly as the school came into view.

" Dumbledore is said to be wonderfull " commented Virginia.

" He is " replied Hermione. " He is very powerfull."

Virginia nodded. " When does the sorting take place?"

" Immediatly " said Harry. " Once you walk in. Professor Mcgonagall will help you."

She nodded and trembled slightly.

" Dont be afraid " said Hermione. " Everything will be fine. I was just as nervous the day I was sorted."

" You had nothing to be afraid of Hermione. I fear that this choice will be very importent and I will be punished no matter what house I am put in."

" We will not judge you " said Hermione slowly. " On what house you are put in. There are gryfindors who are just as cruel as the Slytherins sometimes."

Virginia understood. " Yes. I know. But it is more than that I am afraid."

Ron looked out. " We're here."

Hermione smiled. " You should relax Virginia. You are far too tense."

Harry smiled. " She is right. Dont worry. You will be fine."

" Thank you all very much. You are far to nice to me. I dont deserve it."

" Yes you do " said Ron. " You didn't do anything wrong. So why should we treat you badly? Enjoy yourself."

" I want you to meet Ginny later " said Harry. " She will like you too."


	47. Chapter 47

Virginia stepped out and was immediatly told to follow the first years. She breathed deeply and her heart started to pound. Stepping forward she glimped the figure of a tall stern looking woman in a long green cloak coming down the steps.

" Welcome to Hogwarts school of magic. I am Professor Mcgonagall , I am head teacher of Gryfindor. For those who do not know ... There are four houses..."

Virginia's mind began to trail off , she already knew this and she knew the rules. She had heard them all before from her cousin Draco.

" You."

Virginia looked up startled. Professor Mcgonagall was speaking directly to her.

" First years follow Miss Granger and Mr Potter to the great hall." They all obeyed and left.

" Miss Keller?"

" Yes Professor."

Professor Mcgonagall smiled warmly. " We are very pleased to have you here Miss Keller. Now since this is a rare occasion on which we are allowing an older student to enrole. I will bring you directly into the great hall."

" Thank you Professor."

" Very well follow me then."

Virginia walked by her side as they entered the Great Hall. She cringed as she felt as eyes on her and everyone hushed as she entered only whispering as she walked by. She sat up at the front row waiting to be called and watched the delight on the first years faces as they were sorted.

" VIRGINIA KELLER."

She jumped. " Oh god " she thought.

Mcgonagall smiled at her giving her look saying dont be afraid. She walked up and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

" I know this mind " said the hat.

Virginia squirmed. " You do?"

" Yes. You are the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Aaron Keller. You have mixed blood which proves a challenge. One side is calling Slytherin."

" No " cried Virginia.

" The other is calling Gryfindor."

" I dont care " cried Virginia. " Just not Slytherin."

" Haha I have heard these words before from another student far greater than you perhaps but just as stubborn ...just as brave."

" I dont want to be in Slytherin."

" Not Slytherin. But you have great potential , you could be greater than you perceive yourself to be. But if you are not sure. Better be , better be...BETTER BE GRYFINDOR."

Virginia sighed with relief as there were claps around the hall. But there were also groans and mutters. She sighed. She knew she would never be accepted really.

Hermione , Harry and Ron clapped for her and smiled. She sat down and nodded.

" Not too bad now is it?

" No ... not really."

Virginia helped herself to some food and she ate silently. She could not help but feel relieved and yet she could feel angry eyes on her from the Gryfindors around her.


	48. Chapter 48

Harry, Hermione and Ron ran up to the common room. They spotted Virginia standing aqwardly by the fire.

" Virginia follow me and I'll show you where we sleep " said Hermione.

She nodded and followed her upstairs.

Parvati and Lavender were sitting on the bed when she came in.

" Hey get away from my bed " snapped Lavender.

Hermione scowled. " I didn't touch it."

" Not you stupid. Her."

Virginia looked up. " I'm sorry I was just looking at the curtains."

" Murderous traitor " muttered Lavender.

" Thats enough " snapped Hermione.

" Easy for you to say Granger. You like being in control of everything and taking other peoples boyfriends."

Hermione blushed. Parvati turned away.

" This is your bed Virginia."

-------------------

" Hey Harry " said Seamus as he came over.

" Hi Seamus. Good summer?"

" Yeah not too bad now. My Mam was a bit annoyed when I told her I was coming back. She wanted to take me out. But I said no way. I'm staying here. What about you Harry.?"

" The same I guess."

Dean walked over. " Hey Harry."

Harry nodded and said hello. Ginny came over and smiled.

" Hi Guys. Harry have you seen Hermione?"

" Yeah she's up in the dorm."

" Thanks I'll catch you later okay."

Seamus smiled as she walked off.

" You did well Potter."

Harry nodded.

" Yeah Ginny's great."

" Hey Dean weren't you with her a while back?"

Dean blushed and lowered his gaze.

" Ah...sure...a bit...I'm tired. I'll see you guys later."

" Ah Dean's just a bit peeved Harry. He hates to see you having all the fun."

" Hi Harry " said a timid voice.

Harry turned around.

" Neville Hi. How are you?"

" Fine thanks. So er... I heard about the new girl."

Harry nodded. " You know..."

" Yes I know who she is and what her Mother did."

" She's different Neville " said Harry. "I know that."

Neville nodded. " It doesnt change anything Harry. My parents wont change now."

" Neville hi."

Ginny came down and smiled at him. Harry smiled too , Ginny and Neville had always seemed to get along well.

" Hi Ginny. I'll see you later " said Neville to them both and he wandered off.

" He's annoyed at me " said Harry. " I can feel it."

" Neville annoyed! exclaimed Ginny. " I've never seen the likes of it."

" He is and I dont blame him. His parents are the way they are because of Virginia's Mother."

" Neville will judge Virginia for himself when the time is right Harry. He just needs time thats all."

" Have you met her?" asked Harry.

" No " replied Ginny. " I haven't had a chance. I'm sure I'll get around to it though."

" You seem a bit annoyed Gin."

" Annoyed?"

" Yeah...jealous perhaps?"

" Jealous at what?"

" I like you Gin. I would never go off with another girl."

Ginny laughed. But Harry could tell she was nerved. " Harry you misunderstood me. I merely mean I will find time to meet her. I just have been run of my feet since I got here."

She smiled , tossed her hair and kissed him on the cheek. " I'll let you introduce me okay."

He nodded but still refused to believe her.

" Sure Gin."


	49. Chapter 49

Virginia yawned as she woke up and looked around at the other girls who were already up. Hermione's bed was empty , made and her robes were gone. She had left a note by Virginia explaining she had gotten up early and not to panic. Parvati and Lavender walked in. Lavender started giggling as she walked past and stopped when she had left the room. Virginia cursed under her breath , one little swish of her wand and those long brown locks of hers would be in flames within seconds. Pity the school was against setting peoples hair on fire. She walked down into the common room.

Harry was sitting with Ginny. She smiled over at him , but he didn't notice. He was far to wrapped up in Ginny's pretty eyes to even notice her.

" RONALD GET UP "

Virginia jumped as she heard the yell. Harry laughed softly and Ginny smiled.

Hermione stormed up the stairs of the dorm and dragged a very disgruntled looking Ron down by his ear.

" Get of me you crazed banshee."

" Ronald Weasley. Do I have to write to your Mother?"

" No."

" Well then get dressed. We have to be on time for breakfast."

" When I'm finished school..." muttered Ron as he trudged up the stairs.

" Good morning Harry " said Hermione brightly. " Good morning Ginny."

" What are you so happy about?" asked Ginny.

" Why its the first day of school " cried Hermione. " New books , new lessons , I have been looking forward to it all summer."

Virginia smiled.

" Get out of my way " snapped a tall student and he pushed her aside.

" Hey " said Harry to the boy. " Cut that out. You cant go around pushing people."

" Get a grip Potter. It's only the murderers daughter. Lestrange."

Ginny clasped Harry's hand. " Leave it Harry. You cant afford to fall out with the whole house."

" But Ginny."

" But nothing Harry. Just do as I say."

------------------------

" Time to go " said Hermione.

Ron , Hermione and Harry walked down to the great hall where they sat down.

Virginia joined them and went to sit at the table but everytime she went to get a seat. It was unavailable.

" Seat taken " called a voice.

" I'm saving it for my friend."

" No murderers allowed."

" Why dont you join your true friends the Slytherins."

She eventually found an empty space at the end of the table where she sat and ate alone.

Professor Mcgonagall came around with the timetables.

Virginia smiled as she was handed hers."

" Thank you."

Miss Keller. I am pleased to have you in my house. As you know Gryfindor is a repectable house and we demand the upmost respect. I am sure you know the rules and I hope you will abide by them. So welcome to Gryfindor and I hope you will make us proud."

" Thank you Professor."

" Here is your timetable."

Virginia looked at it. " Potions with the Slytherins first. Just my luck."

She ate quickly and went to leave the table. Ignoring the rude signs and name calling she hurried away and went to get her books for the first class.

" Everyone is treating her badly " said Harry.

Hermione nodded. " I know."

Ron dropped his spoon. " Yeah but you cant blame them."

" Why not Ron?"

" Well I mean she is ...her Mother did..."

Hermione smiled. " We have all done bad things in our lives and we have been forgiven. She has done nothing wrong."

Harry nodded. " What can we do though?"

" Nothing really " said Hermione. " She must find her own feet on the ground. Or else she will be truly an outsider forever."


	50. Chapter 50

Harry entered the dungeons with Ron and Hermione.

" Oh great " he cried.

" What?" said Hermione.

" Snape's back teaching potions. I dont believe this."

" Thats it " cried Ron. " I'm leaving. If I have to endure another year with him threatning to poison us. I'll poision myself just to escape my misery."

" Ron dont talk nonsence. Come on " said Hermione. " You both have to toughen up and go in."

When suddenly the door flew open and a figure hung over them.

" Late again Potter , Weasley and of course Miss Granger. I do admitt however I would be very surprised if you managed to arrive on time for class on the first day of term. On the contrary Miss Granger you have always been early. But then again you make up for it by being a know it all and answering all the questions one never asks."

" But Professor..."

" Ah pleasent memories. Ten points from Gryfindor Miss Granger if you open your mouth once more and take than sanctimonious grin of your face Weasley and try to replace it with some recongnition of what we are actually discussing. If you managed to pay attention at all. Now get to your seats. You have already made a show of yourselves. I should think that six times in a row would be enough for you Potter. But yet you fail to surprise me."

Harry gritted his teeth and walked into the room and took his seat beside Ron. Hermione sat beside Neville.

" Well class you can thank your three classmates here for wasting ten minutes of our time. Therefore I will be setting you all extra homework for the time we have so dearly missed."

There was audible groaning.

" SILENCE."

" Now as you all know this your last year to make an impression. The NEWTS are on this year and that will of course decide your final result and the rest of your lives. Anyone afraid? I should hope so. Of course I dont expect all of you to exceed or even pass this subject. No one in particular." Snape lowered his gaze on Harry and gave a quick smirk. " However those of you who have received good results in your OWLS should have nothing to fear."

Harry sighed. " Ron I hate this."

" Yeah you and me both Harry. I'm never going to pass this."

" Hush " hissed Hermione. " He's looking at us."

" I would love to stick that vial down his throat " snarled Harry.

" Or up his..."

" POTTER , WEASLEY."

" Yes Sir " said Harry and Ron.

" Come here both of you."

Harry stood up and Ron followed him to the desk. Harry could feel his heart racing but inside he was angry. Ron gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. Harry indicated to his wand. He would use it if nessasary."

" So Potter do you intend on teaching my class?" Harry looked startled. He did not like the false sweet tone Snape was using.

" Erm...ah ...No Sir."

" And you Weasley. Being as wittless and vacant as you are. Do you intend to do the same?"

Ron scowled. " No Sir. I dont."

" So you dont intend on teaching my class and yet you continue to be the only voices other than mine speaking in the room."

Harry remained silent. Ron stared at the floor.

" Tell me Potter how to make the draught of living death without a potion book as you should know being Professor Slughorns top student last year."

Harry snarled. This was it. Snape was punishing him for the book he had used in potions last year. Snape's book.

" I dont know Sir."

" Oh dont be modest Potter. Of course you do."

" No Sir I dont."

" But you did it last year and plenty of other things too so I have heard. Or was there another side to the story Potter?"

Harry flinched.

" You are a cheat Potter. Nothing more than a ruffian dressed up as a hero."

" Sit down " barked Snape. " You too " he snapped at Ron who ran to his seat.

Harry's face reddened with anger as he walked down.

" No Sir."

" Excuse me! exclaimed Snape. Harry stood firm,. Snape looked like he was about to blow.

" I will not sit down."

There was an astonished gasp from the classroom and gleefull hoots from the Slytherins.

" How dare you Potter. Get to your seat immediatly."

" Not until you take it back."

Snapes face went pale with rage.

" Get out " he screamed. " Get out of my classroom and wait outside the door."

" I am not a cheat. I am not a ruffian."

" I said get out Potter. NOW."

Harry banged his desk and stormed out. Hermione gasped and she bit her lip.

" Oh Harry."

" SILENCE " snapped Snape. " or you can join him Miss Granger."

" Harry didn't do anything wrong."

" Be silent Miss Granger."

" He was only..."

" Thats it Miss Granger you had your warning. You can join your friend."

Hermione stood up and walked outside.

" Hey thats not fair " cried Ron. " She didn't do anything."

" Shut it Weasley."

" But Sir..."

" Get out " he yelled. " And anyone else who wants to join him can go too."

Ron walked out and looked at Harry and Hermione in shock.

" Oh we've really done it now " said Hermione.


	51. Chapter 51

The door flung open and Snape turned on them.

" How dare you refuse to obey me Potter. Who do you think you are?"

Harry clenched his fists.

" Follow me to the Headmaster. I've had enough of your arrogence Potter. This time you're out for good and the same with you two."

Hermione squeeled and shook her head.

They walked into Dumbledores office where he looked up midly surprised.

" Severus?"

" Headmaster... Potter interupted my class and refused to sit down when I told him , he retaliated by shouting some obscure demand at me."

Harry started defiantly into Dumbledores eyes.

" Harry is this true?"

" Yes Sir."

" No " cried Hermione.

" Miss Granger " snapped Snape.

" Leave it to me Severus " said Dumbledore camly. He stood up and looked down at them.

" Continue Miss Granger."

Snape looked at him startled. " But Headmaster..."

Dumbledore stopped him with a warning look.

" Harry did interupt the class , he and Ron were talking to each other. Sna...I mean Professor Snape brought them in front of the class and..." Hermione took a deep breath." riddiculed them."

" Riddiculous " snapped Snape.

" Severus " warned Professor Dumbledore. " Go on Miss Granger."

" He called Harry a cheat and a liar. He then told him to sit down and Harry refused to sit down until Professor Snape took back what he had said. When he didn't he told Harry to leave the class."

" I see ... and how do you and Mr Weasley fit into this picture?"

" I stuck up for Harry and I'm not sure how Ron..."

" I stuck up for Hermione Sir."

Dumbledore nodded. " Well it seems like you are all to blame."

Snape stood gobsmacked.

" Mr Potter , Mr Weasley and Miss Granger all spoke out of turn and Severus you were perhaps a bit too harsh."

Snape glowered and raised his eyebrows. Harry snarled.

" I therefore see it fit to let Professor Snape allocate any punishment he see's fit for the three of you."

" But Professor..."

Snape smirked. " I think suspension should be fit for Potter's refusal to sit down."

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. " You heard me wrong Severus. I said they were to blame for speaking out of turn and that is all. I can see that you aroused Harry's feelings and I can see that he aroused your feelings by talking during the class. I can however understand the anger Harry must have felt after being called a cheat and a liar."

Snape raised his eyebrows.

" It is quite an accusation Severus. If you can support it with evidence. I would be happy to look into it."

Snape's lip curled. Harry grinned. Snape would never admit that he had a book during his schooling to which he invented dangerous spells. Snape saw Harry's grin and snarled.

" No Headmaster I dont."

" Very well then " said Dumbledore. " Thats settled then. Severus I think dentention will do these three fine."

Snape sighed. " I had other..."

" Severus dentention is what you will give them."

" Yes Headmaster." Snape scowled and left the office banging the door on the way out.

Dumbledore sat down and looked at Harry through his half moon spectacles.

" Harry I ..."

" Shall we go Professor " said Hermione suddenly realising that Dumbeldore had intended to speak with Harry.

" No Miss Granger. You and Mr Weasley can stay. I think you should hear this also."


	52. Chapter 52

Virginia looked around the classroom. She noticed that the students had already started to leave.

" Is class over?" she asked a boy beside her.

He glared at her but refused to speak.

Virginia sighed and looked around again. " It must be. Is Professor Snape coming back?"

The boy continued on packing his bag.

" Hey I'm speaking to you " cried Virginia. She touched his arm. " Can you hear me?"

" DONT TOUCH ME YOU TRAITOR " he cried and he pulled away.

" Whats going on Terry?" said a tall boy with shoulder length hair.

" This traitor touched me."

The boy stepped forward and Virginia gasped. He was tall with black hair touching his shoulders. He was handsome with blue eyes and pale skin. It was the boy who had beaten her back when she had met Tommy. It was the ring leader.

He smiled nastilly. " Ah Miss Lestrange or Keller. It's nice to meet you again."

Virginia curled her lip. " You should be imprisoned for what you did to me."

" You should be dead " laughed the boy. His smile faded away. " However someone betrayed us and set you free and when I find out who. I will kill him myself."

" Dont tell me you dont know."

The boy stepped closer. " I will find out."

Virginia felt her heart racing.

The other boys cleared the room.

" Kai are you coming?" they asked the ringleader.

He shook his head and watched Virginia pack her bag.

He grinned. " I thought I told you to stay out of Hogwarts."

" You did " replied Virginia. She went to leave but he blocked the door.

" Get out of my way " snarled Virginia.

He laughed. " You're very pretty when you get angry you know?"

Virginia snarled with disgust and attempted to push him. But he caught hold of her arm.

" Everyone hates you Virginia. However if you give me what I want maybe we can ease of on you."

" Dont make me sick."

He brushed against her and lowered his head towards her , his lips tipping of hers. She screamed and spat in his face.

" Dont touch me " she cried.

He curled his lip and wiped his face. " I'll get you eventually. You may be worthless Virginia and a traitor but your quite a prize and I always get what I want." He stepped closer. " Now I'm giving you a choice. Either..."

" PERTIFICUS TOTALUS."

Virginia looked as a beam of light hit Kai and he dropped to the ground. A tall boy ran in.

" Tommy " cried Virginia. She ran into his arms. " I thought you had forgotten about me."

He shook his head breathlessly. " Are you okay?"

She nodded and looked up at him. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Tommy hugged her and looked down at her.

" If I hadn't gotten here sooner..."

" You did " cried Virginia. " Thats all that matters."


	53. Chapter 53

Tommy looked at Kai and raised his wand. Im going to apparate him back to the common room. I can use a side along apparation.

" He's in Gryfindor?"

" Yes " said Tommy. " Not all of us are good Virginia. Just as not all of us are bad."

Virginia nodded. " Thank you Tommy. I was so shocked."

" He doesnt know it was me who hit him " said Tommy.

" Yes , he also doesnt know it was you who freed me " said Virginia.

Tommy nodded. " If he did..."

" He said he would kill the person."

" Well I bet he would. Even in this school there are ways."

" Thats awful."

" Are you sure you are alright?"

" Yes."

" Positive?"

" Tommy I'm fine " cried Virginia. " I'm not a child."

" I know. I'm sorry. I was just so scared for you."

" Well there's need to be. Kai wasn't going to kill me. He..."

" Virginia Kai is a bad person. He's a user , he uses other peoples emotions as a chance to hurt others."

" I know that."

" Well then. Just take care with this guy. Watch his every move."

" I will."

" Virginia?"

" Yes."

" You didn't tell anyone who saved you. Did you?"

" No of course not."

" Oh... good."

Virginia nodded. " They'll find out eventually."

Tommy nodded. " I know. But lets use all the time we have."

" It isn't much Tommy. If they see you hanging out with me."

Tommy's face dropped.

" Oh I see " said Virginia.

" Look Virginia. We'll meet in Hogsmeade."

" I'm... not angry."

" We'll meet at night , in classrooms , in the common room." Tommy grinned. " In broom closets. We'll always meet."

Virginia smiled. " Dont you think broom closets are a little tight spaced. I mean we would be crushed together."

Tommy blushed. " Yeah... I guess..."


	54. Chapter 54

" Harry sit down " said Dumbledore.

" I'm alright Professor " said Harry.

" Please " asked Dumbledore camly but firmly.

Harry nodded and obeyed.

" Professor Snape deserves more respect Harry."

" But Professor..."

He raised his hand and Harry fell silent.

" I know what he said Harry but you cant make a show of yourself like that in front of the other students."

" I was annoyed."

" Harry let me tell you a saying my grandfather told me. Master your temper before it masters you."

Hermione nodded wisely.

" I dont fully understand you."

Dumbledore smiled. " Your temper can be controlled Harry. But only you can control it , if you let your sour feelings for Professor Snape take over , your temper will lead you to do things you know are wrong. Therefore it wil be your temper in control and not that brillant mind that all humans are equipped with."

" My Dad had a temper and everyone looked up to him."

" Your Father is..."

" Dead I know."

" I was going to say Harry. Your Father is still looked up to even in death ... but he learned to control that temper Harry. I'm not sure you have."

Harry stood silent.

" Now...now Harry. Dont look so glum. We all have failings...we all have faults and past mistakes. It's what makes us human. Its what makes us normal. Pressing on...I have an importent issue to discuss with all three of you."

Hermione looked up. " ALL THREE OF US?"

" Yes Miss Granger. All three of you."

Ron sighed and sat down. " If it's about taking the fanged frisbee of the first years again. I was going to give it back... but Hermione..."

Dumbledore smiled. " No Mr Weasley it's far more serious than that."

" Oh"

" I must ask all of you to stay out of trouble this year."

Harry nodded with Hermione and Ron. "Of course Professor."

" I mean it " said Dumbledore softly. " This year is different. I expect trouble and I cant risk having three students looking for it."

" Excuse me Professor."

" Yes Miss Granger."

" Trouble always finds us."

" Well then Miss Granger. You know the solution. Stay away from it."

" Harry?"

" Yes Sir."

" Do I have your promise?"

Harry remained silent and nodded.

" You can go now. You better get of to your next class."

Harry walked out. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

" Professor " said Hermione. " Is everything okay?"

Dumbledore looked at her. " He said he wont engage in anything that could encourage or bring trouble."

" Yes Professor. You dont believe him."

Dumbledore smiled. " I believe that he would never purposly get involved in trouble. But I know no matter what I say or do. He will risk everything to stop trouble and save others. Even it means harming himself."

" Professor if I may say something."

" Of course."

" Harry see's this mess as his fault. He see's Volde...Voldemort as his problem. He wont rest until he solves it. I have spent six years trying to get him to accept that all this trouble is not because of him. But I now realise that Harry has to do this... not to prove he can solve it for us. But for himself. Harry needs us as his friends by his side and I have to say I will stand by him and Ron will too."

Dumbldore nodded. " So Miss Granger. I can expect trouble?"

Hermione smiled. " I wouldn't expect any less Professor."


	55. Chapter 55

Virginia entered the Herbiology class after the boy called Neville Longbottom.

Professor Sprout smiled at them and waved her wand. The doors shut and everyone stood around her.

A hand touched her shoulder. She smiled at Tommy. He looked around and smiled back.

" Hi " he said softly.

" Hi Tommy " she replied smiling.

" Listen I have to go back to my friends. I'll find you later okay." He squeezed her hand smiled and walked over to Alan."

Virginia smiled to herself.

" Now class today we are learning about the Aprohdite Plant. This is it. Isn't it beautiful with its pink flowers? You may remember my referance to it in our first year. The difference is... this year we will extract its fluids. Where in first year we just glimpsed the fluids. Can anyone tell me what the fluids of Aprohdite plants are most commonly used for?"

Virginia raised her hand. She knew this, she remembered coming across this in the potion books Mr Florian gave her.

" Yes Miss Keller."

" It's used for love potions."

" Correct Miss Keller."

" Swot " muttered someone.

" Know it all."

" Hush " said Professor Sprout. " Ten points for Gryfindor Miss Keller and one more glare Mr Malfoy and you will lose ten points for Slytherin."

" Now today we are going to extract the fluids needed to make the Love potions. However this is Herbiology so all we do is remove them. I warn you all drinking or tasting the fluids now will harm you terribly. This is pure Apfrodite fluid and it has to be treated and mixed accordingly to make the potions. The last person who drank pure fluid from this plant went mad. So dont dare try it. If it works out for you. A silver liquid should appear when you extract it."

There were groans through the class.

Virginia picked up her little knife and began cutting away the flesh of the plant. She then took a little dropper and placed it into the small hole she had made. She jumped back as a black liquid squirted out on her. Something was wrong. This liquid was black and smelled horrid.

" Oh God " cried Virginia as she pulled up her sleeves and stepped back.

Neville glimpsed at her. Tommy looked over but turned away as soon as she looked at him.

" Damn it ...OUCH " cried Virginia as the liquid burned her skin. Some of the class laughed. Neville stepped over.

" Here " he said softly and took her dropper. " This is the centre of the plant. You dont want to go in there because thats where the plants defence juices are. Thats why it burnt you. But if you scrape away here " Neville removed a piece from the side. " If you remove a piece from the side and dont cut too deep. You will get the liquid far easier. Ah there we are." A silver liquid seeped out into Virginia's vial.

" Thank you so much " she said.

Neville nodded. " Well it wasn't fair to laugh at you... you shouldn't have been burned and it wasn't funny."

" I'm Neville Longbottom " he said.

" Pleased to meet you. I'm..."

" Virginia Keller. Yeah I know."

Virginia lowered her gaze and fiddled with her fingers.

" So...er do you like Hogwarts?"

Virginia looked up at Neville he was smiling at her.

" Ah...yeah it's not bad."

" Well if you need a hand or anything. Ah...just ask..."

Virginia smiled. " Why are you being so nice to me?"

Neville shrugged and went red. " You're a nice girl. I ah...I realised that as soon as I saw you."

Virginia blushed. " Thanks Neville."


	56. Chapter 56

Harry walked out of the office sighing. Hermione followed.

" Well I'm a complete liar " said Harry eventually.

" Why?"

" I'm not going to stay out of trouble am I? We always find trouble here at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled. " Yes well Dumbledore knows that."

Ron caught up. " Well that was unexpected. I was so sure he was going to give out to me about the fanged frisbee."

Hermione rolled her eyes. " Ronald you will be surprised to hear that are more importent issues in life than fanged frisbees."

Ron scowled. " You know what I meant."

" So where are we now?" he said.

" Transfiguration."

Harry raced down the hallway and into Professor Mcgonagalls room.

" Potter " she muttered as he walked in.

Harry turned to her as she stood by the door.

" I cant believe what I am hearing " she whispered to him as she pretended to fiddle with the door. " In trouble within your first hour of the first day in school. Gryfindor has payed a heavy price. We've aready three dententions thanks to you three and... TURN AROUND MISS BROWN THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" barked Professor Mcgonagall. " And thanks to you three we also lost points for Gryfindor." Mcgonagall lowered her voice. " Potter please be careful. You and I both know that Hogwarts is not 100 safe even with Professor Dumbledore here. There are traitors within these walls and I fear that your running about in a dangerous fashion will lead yourself into trouble."

" Yes Professor. Im sorry."

Mcgonagall nodded. " Very well. Sit down and behave Potter. Believe it or not. But you are a smart young man. Pay attention and you will go far and I'm not talking about Quidditch."

Harry walked to his seat.

" What did she want?" asked Ron.

" Nothing " mumbled Harry.

Hermione looked over.

" She's mad is she?"

" Not really " said Harry. " Actually she seemed a little worried."

Hermione nodded. " I suppose she would be."

Professor Mcgonagall acknowlged her class.

" Well as you all know. This is your final year at Hogwarts. For the past five years you have been studying magic within these walls and now finally come the end of the busy year. You can let go and show what you have learned and what you intend to do for your future."

Hermione looked up not daring to blink or miss any of the speech. Harry's mind wandered and he was reminded of Dumbledores words and now Mcgonagalls. Ron stared at him concerned.

" As I was saying. This year Transfiguration is going to be difficult. Those who are not willing to apply themselves need not attend my class. I am obligated to give my full attention to those who seek it and I will not tolerate anyone who is not prepared to meet my requirements. Do you agree Mr Malfoy?" She turned sharply at Malfoy who stopped talking to Goyle and looked at her.

" Yes Professor " he smirked. " I do."

She pursed her lips. " I hope you mean what you say Mr Malfoy because I certainly will not have any mercy on you. If your Christmas exams are not up to scratch , you will not be in my class for the remainder of the year I assure you."

Virginia looked at her cousin who turned slightly red. She sighed and looked away. All these years she had never realised that her cousin had been so mean spirited. He had been so gentle towards her , helped her when her Mother abandoned her and he always visited. She laughed bitterly to herself. Like Father like son. Difference is she decided not to follow her Mothers footsteps. She chose her own path.

" Miss Granger can you tell me exactly the three tasks for this term?"

Hermione smiled. " Transfiguring imbobile objects ... creatures... and human forms."

" Excellent. I see you have read your book. Ten points for Gryfindor."

Hermione smiled. The Gryfindors cheered among themselves and smirked at the Slytherins who glowered.

" So we shall begin by completing the theory tonight. I want the first ten pages read and I want them fully understood for the next class where we will turn this theory into actions. Is that clear?"

" Yes Professor."

Hermione beamed as Professor Mcgonagall listed all the pages they must study. Ron and Harry stared in horror and groaned as the list got longer.

" With Snapes homework and Mcgonagalls I'm never going to get time to pratice for the quidditch trials " muttered Ron as they left class.

" Dont worry about it Ron. We'll find time."


	57. Chapter 57

Virginia ran into the common room quickly. It was full and so noisy that no one noticed her enterance. Well almost no one.

" Hey Keller."

Virginia spun around. It was that ringleader Kai Marshels. She turned and walked back out. He grinned and followed.

" Concidered my offer yet?" he laughed.

She turned in disgust.

" Someone hit me Keller. I know it ... I also know that you can identify that person who I am guessing is also the traitor who saved you. Spare yourself a lot of trouble now Keller and tell me who it was."

" Over my..."

" DEAD BODY " laughed Kai and he flashed his wand. Virginia was pinned against the wall. He leaned in closer. Virginia could smell fresh mint of his breath and the strands of his hair streaked across her face. " That can be arranged Keller. I have contacts you know."

Virginia screamed and bit his hand. He howled in pain , raised his wand. But she was already pointing it down at him.

" This may be Hogwarts Kai " she breathed deeply. " But I have no problem cursing you or taking you on a little trip to hell. From what I hear , secrets stay secret here for a long time , so if your body goes missing anytime soon. It will be a hell of a time before anyone finds it. Now get away from me."

Kai stood up brushed his robes and smiled. " You'll pay for that one Keller. I was giving you a chance to redeem yourself. I was giving you an oppertunity."

" An opertunity to rat on someone " laughed Virginia. " I hardly call that fair."

" I wont ask you again Virginia. Who is your rescuer? because next time. I'll do anything to prise the answer from your lips." He twidled his wand. " Anything."

Virginia stood up. " Yeah well... good luck to you."

She stalked off back into the Common room.

Ginny was sitting by the fire reading a book and stroking Crookshanks who was sprawled across her knees. Harry stood up as soon as he saw Virginia come in. He felt his heart flutter as she looked over at him. He walked over shyly.

" Hi " he said slowly to her.

She blushed. " Hi Harry."

" So er... how has the day been for you?"

" Eventfull " she replied revealing a small smile.

Harry smiled back. He had never noticed just how pretty her dark eyes were.

Ginny glanced up over the top of her book. Her small eyes watched them both intently chatting and laughing like old friends.

Harry saw Ginny's piercing stare and he jumped.

" Virginia you must meet Ginny."


	58. Chapter 58

Virginia walked over and smiled.

" Hi " she said slowly.

Ginny looked up at her. " Hi."

Harry glanced at them aqwardly.

" Ah... Virginia just arrived at the school for the first time today Ginny."

" I know " said Ginny.

" Well I was hoping you girls would hang out with her...maybe go to Hogmeade with her and Hermione."

" I'm busy that day " said Ginny.

" I haven't said the day " muttered Harry.

" I know... but I'm sure I'll be busy."

Virginia shuffled her feet embarrased.

Harry smiled at Virginia and grasped Ginny by the arm.

" Back in a moment " he smiled at her.

" What the hell do you think you are doing?" cried Harry to Ginny.

" Nothing " she retorted. " Ouch Harry. Let go. You are hurting me."

Harry immediatly loosened his grip and stared at her.

" How can you be so rude."

" I wasn't being rude."

" Oh so refusing to hang out with her and then lying about it is not being rude. Well excuse me then for being so severe."

" You're excused " said Ginny.

" That wasn't the answer I was looking for " muttered Harry.

" Dont yell at me " cried Ginny.

" I'm not " said Harry. " But I would appreciate it if you would be nice to Virginia."

" Why. She's not my friend."

" She could be."

" Why are you so interested in getting her to like us. We dont know her."

" I'm not interested in getting her to like us. But she is new and we should be nice. Im head boy."

" Then you sort it out Harry. I'm your girlfriend not your slave."

" I thought you would help me."

" Harry she is a pretty face in a big crowd and do you know what I think?"

" What?"

" All you see is the pretty face."

Harry laughed. " Ah I see. You think... me and her... yeah thats good."

Ginny smiled nastilly and walked away. " I'm not a fool."

Harry muttered. " Thats stupid. I dont fancy her."


	59. Chapter 59

Virginia sat angrilly in the common room that evening. She felt so mad ... so humiliated. Harry didn't look too pleased either with the way Ginny had acted.

Virginia sighed. " Did I flirt with Harry?" she asked herself. " No I didn't."

" Virginia? Virginia Keller?"

She turned around to see a small first year boy quivering beside her looking like he wanted to run.

" Yes " she said.

" I have a message for you from Professor Dumbledore."

" Professor Dumbeldore " cried Virginia and she grabbed the message from the boy.

She opened it quickly.

Dear Miss Keller.

I would like to start first of all by welcoming you to Hogwarts. I do hope your days here are happy and of benefit to you and the school. It had been my wish to greet you myself the day you first arrived. But I was sadly detained from doing so. I would be grateful if you could join me in my office at 7.30pm this tuesday evening.

Virginia left down the letter and went to thank the boy but he had already run off.

She heard footsteps come in and she left her seat and walked upstairs to her bed.

" And then she stormed off Hermione."

" Well maybe Ginny was tired thats all."

" Ah come on Hermione. You are far to smart to say something like that. No... she said I saw the way you looked at her and then accused me..."

" Of actually liking Virginia."

" Yes exactly. Thank heavens you've got it."

" And do you like Virginia?"

" Yes... she's a nice girl. Not at all like her Mother."

" I didn't mean it that way Harry."

" Hermione I dont have feelings for a girl I hardly know. I never expected Ginny to get so jealous."

" You cant blame her Harry. You've had a fair share of fans. It's not easy for others who have to work to get someone to notice them."

" HEY! " Harry caught her by the arm. " Thats not fair."

" What I mean is Harry. Ginny went through hell to have you and now it seems as if you are slipping out her grip."

" Hermione you are my closest female friend. Do you believe I like Virginia. More than a friend should."

Hermione looked at Harry and then adverted her gaze towards the floor.

" I've seen you around her only slightly but from the way you look at her and she at you. There is some connection. I've never seen two people who barely know each other , look so comfortable in each others presence before."

" Thats not true Hermione. I'm not comfortable in her presence. I can just understand her better than others maybe... I see exactly what its like to suffer..."

Hermione nodded. " Just be careful Harry. You could lose Ginny."

" Yeah ... well do you know Hermione we've had this conversation before and I'm getting sick of it. I haven't done anything to make Virginia like me and either has she and if Ginny is as good as I thought she was... she should see that too."

Harry stormed of up the stairs to his bed. Hermione winced as she heard the door slam shut. Ginny stepped out from the shadows.

" Are you convinced?" asked Hermione camly.

" How did you know I was there?"

" I knew " said Hermione. " Ginny I've never seen Harry get this mad over something like this before."

Ginny nodded. " Yeah well... I'll talk to him tomorrow..."

" So you will apologise?"

" No " she replied curtly.

" Why Ginny?"

" Because I'm not convinced " replied Ginny. " Not one bit."


	60. Chapter 60

" Miss Keller you're welcome " said Dumbledore as he instructed her to sit.

" Thank you Sir " smiled Virginia. She gazed around the office at all the protraits around her.

" It's amazing " said Dumbledore. " At how many people are so facinated with this office."

Virginia grinned. " Well it's amazing...I must say."

Dumbledore smiled warmly. " How have you been this past few weeks Miss Keller?"

Virginia smiled. She hadn't the heart to tell him she hated it... because he was so warm and kind to her , it would have so cruel to say that to him after he being so gentle.

" It's wonderfull Sir...I love it here..."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. " Are you sure?"

" Yes " said Virginia. " I am."

" Well I hope you are always happy here " said Dumbledore.

" I'm sure I will be Sir. Thank you."

" You're Father would have been proud to see his daughter follow suit into his house."

Virginia's eyes lit up. " Really?"

" Yes " said Dumbledore kindly. " He was a good boy...kind , gentle , always ready to give someone another chance..."

Virginia nodded. " Like my Mother?"

Dumbledore sighed and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

" We cant choose our families Virginia...but we can choose the paths we take in our lives and thats the most importent of all."

" And have I chosen the right one Sir?"

" I hope so ...but there is still a long journey to go on this path...before you reach your destination and remember it's the journey that is the most dangerous of all."

" Did you know my Father well?" asked Virginia.

" He was a wonderfull student , bright , funny , popular , sometimes shy around the girls..which of course made him even more attractive...he was a marvelous young man. Quite extraordinary."

Virginia smiled and touched her heart. " Thats what I thought too Sir."


	61. Chapter 61

Tommy walked beside Alan and Mark the next day after dinner. Mark grinned.

" Well look who it is ... its that Lestranges daughter."

Tommy glanced over and Virginia who was walking alone down the corridor clutching a few books in her arms.

" Hey Keller. Killed anyone recently? " yelled Mark.

Virginia looked up startled.

Tommy muttered. " Leave it Mark."

" Well murderer have you?"

Alan shuffled his feet uncomfortably. " Lets go Mark. This isn't right."

" Whats wrong with you two? She's nobody for for Gods Sake."

Virginia looked over and her brow furrowed. Tommy caught the look of horror and embarasment on her face.

Wincing he sent her an appologetic look. She didn't return it.

" I hate this " muttered Alan to Tommy. " I feel bad."

" Me too " replied Tommy.

Tommy looked over at Virginia who seemed so shocked and hurt she could barely speak.

" Go " he mouthed to her. " Go now."

Mark laughed. " Hey Lestrange...you haven't answered me...come on you...inferior Witch...answer your superior now."

Tommy pushed Mark away. " Just leave it " he cried.

" What's wrong with you Flynn? It's just that traitior."

Tommy muttered. " Just go " he told Virginia. " Please...go."

Virginia nodded to horrified to speak. She ran down the corridor , her heart racing.

He found her alone in the hall.

" I'm sorry about that " he said softly placing his hand on her shoulder.

" It's okay " she whispered. " I should be used to it."

She cried softly into his shoulder.

" I hate it here Tommy. I feel so alone."


	62. Chapter 62

Hermione sat by the fire that evening in the common room with Ron who kept muttering to himself.

" What's going on?" asked Hermione.

" Nothing " he muttered.

" Oh come of it Ron. You've been like that all evening."

" It's... well you wouldn't understand."

" Try me " she said.

" Well everyone is laughing at me I think."

" Laughing at you...who?...why?"

" I dunno ... it just feels that way. Poor Ron his girlfriend ditched him and them came back when her lover was killed."

Hermione went pale.

" Is that what people are saying? I didn't think anyone knew."

" I dont think they do " said Ron. " But It feels like they do...like everyone is laughing at me."

Hermione sighed.

" You really hurt me Hermione."

She nodded. " I...know."

" I've tried to be as calm and supportive as I can be and even tried to forget it... but I cant."

" I wanted to talk about it Ron but I was afraid..."

" Six years I've waited to be with you and then this..."

" You must think I'm really cheap Ron."

" No... not at all. I've always admired you Hermione... I knew other boys liked you and well I guess I was a fool to believe someone like you would want to be with someone like me."

Hermione looked shocked. " Dont be stupid Ron. There's nothing that would stop any other girls liking you and also... I was wrong to do what I did."

Ron looked up. " You mean that?"

" Yes... Ron I do." Hermione looked close to tears.

" I'm really sorry... but if it means anything to you... you are the first love of my life. Yes I liked Shayne and maybe even loved him... but you always come first. I was cruel to nearly run away and I regret it deeply."

" I just cant help feeling... you know...hurt that you loved him."

Hermione turned away. " I wish Ron...that I could destroy every single feeling that I felt for him to please you... but I cant...but I can promise you that I do love you and always will. The question is do you forgive me?... Do you love me?... Are we still all friends? And I guess do you still want me after everything that has happened?

" Dont be stupid " muttered Ron. " Of course I still want you and we will always be friends. Nothing is going to change that. Anyways we have to be here for Harry dont we?"

Hermione nodded. " You must have despised me when you read that letter... both you and Harry."

Ron shook his head. " We were more shocked actually... we were worried... it was a horrible night out and all we could think about was the fact that you were out there somewhere in that storm. Then Dad came home and said there had been an accident that Shayne had been killed by the Aurors and then we...realised that you were really out there alone. Dad went to find you...and then " Ron sighed heavilly. " Then he sent an urgent message saying that you were involved in an accident and rushed to St Mungo's."

" It was the darkest hour of our lives Hermione " said Harry as he threw himself down on a chair.

" Harry when did you get here?"

" Just now. I was with Ginny...well actually I was trying to talk to Ginny. She's been in a mood since this morning " Harry exchanged reproachfull glances with Hermione.

" Harry I..."

" Dont start Hermione. I meant what I said this morning."

" I was going to appologise " she snapped.

" Oh right...well...er..."

" Oh forget it Harry."

Ron lay back on the chair. " Oh quit it would you?"

Hermione scowled. " Dont be so unfair Ron."

" ENOUGH! yelled Harry as he glared at them both taken back by his outburst. " I am sick and tired of this argueing. I'm going to bed. See you both tomorrow."

Hermione looked at her watch and nodded. " It is late. Perhaps I should go too."

Ron closed his eyes and lay back even further. " I dont feel like walking to the stairs."

Hermione scowled and waved her wand. " INCENDIO " she muttered and Ron's sleeve caught fire.

" Ouch " screamed Ron and he put it out. " Are you insane?"

" It's time for bed " said Hermione. " We have classes tomorrow. Goodnight."

" Yeah...yeah... goodnight " cried Ron and he staggered up to bed ... got in and without a word to anyone fell asleep.


	63. Chapter 63

" Well I actually like Herbiology you see " said Neville to Virginia as they walked outside towards the greenhouse.

" You seem pretty good " said Virginia smiling. " I could never get the hang of it I guess."

Neville smiled his face glowing with pride. " Well it's the only subject I am actually good at... I mean I've improved at Defence against the Dark Arts...and Charms is okay I guess... but I'm not so good at other things..." Neville blushed and turned away.

Virginia noticed. " Well from what I heard... you are quite brave... you were in the Department of Mysteries that night... and I've heard you have stood up against Malfoy...and other things like that."

" I dont want to speak nasty about your cousin Virginia...at least not to insult you."

" Please do " laughed Virginia. " I could do with a laugh you know. Oh Neville... he's a twisted foul boy and I know it... dont hide what you feel... I know what he is."

" Greenhouse three day " called Professor Sprout as she waddled towards the greenhouse past the group of students walking to class.

"Oh lord the complicated plants again today " sighed Virginia.

" I like this greenhouse " said Neville. " It's far more interesting. Dont worry Virginia. I'll give you a hand if you need it."

" Thanks Neville." He blushed again and walked on.

" Well class now that our fluids from the Aprohodite plant have come in contact with air and heat... it is importent that we cleanse the fluids from any unnessary materials in the actual fluid."

Virginia sighed and looked around her. Tommy was with some girl called Jeena and his friend Mark. They were laughing together. She could feel angry waves pulsating in her chest.

" Oh Tommy you naughty boy " teased Jeena as he extracted the fluid. " Are you trying to sneak some of that stuff out of here to try and charm me?"

Virginia looked at him ... but she quickly turned away as he looked at her.

" Well theres no point of me getting jealous " she told herself. " We are not going out...he hasn't told me he likes me... and we haven't talked in ages... and furthermore I dont fancy him." She glared at the girl called Jeena. " What does she have thats better than me?"

Neville looked at her.

" You like Tommy?"

Virginia looked up at him.

" Yeah he's a nice lad. We're friends " she added suddenly.

Neville dropped his gaze and pretended to be fiddling with his plant that he missed and knocked over the acid. Virginia giggled and helped him with the mess. Their hands met...both blushed and turned away.

" I think " stuttered Neville. " That any person who say's they are interested in someone should keep to their word and not shut that person away because they are ashamed of them in front of their friends."

Virginia nodded and looked over at Tommy. Who had not looked at her once. " I agree Neville " she said. " I agree."


	64. Chapter 64

Harry left the common room the next morning without a word. His head was spinning with all these ideas he had and he couldn't get rid of them. His fists clenched as he thought of Ginny suspecting him of seeing other girls and of Hermione actually entertaining the idea that he was. What's the big deal cried Harry. Is it a crime to smile at another girl these days. Is it a crime to be nice to them. He cursed under his breath. He could see Virginia plainly in his mind and he knew he did not have feelings for her. She was beautiful yes and her eyes were amazing...her smile breath taking and her kindness for him and for...Ginny...how could she be so cruel towards Virginia. Does she not realise how she saved her life...she helped Harry.

" Harry?"

Harry turned around. Ginny was waiting by the pillar.

" Ginny."

" What are you doing here?"

" Walking " he replied curtly.

" Walking...where?"

" Do I have to report every single move I make?"

" I was just asking Harry...no need to bite my head off."

" Yeah well maybe I need a bit of space and not have people I care about questioning my whereabouts."

" I bet you would tell Virignia."

" Oh there you go again with Virginia. I was wondering when you were going to mention her. Wow it's been a whole two minutes. Well done thats a record for you."

" You're pathetic " snapped Ginny.

" And you're jealous " yelled Harry.

" Well maybe I wouldn't be if you didn't give me a reason to be."

" OH YEAH ...WELL GUESS WHAT GINNY. MAYBE I DO PREFER VIRGINIA BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T PUT ME THROUGH THIS."

" Well you can have her " screamed Ginny.

Harry whacked his hand of the pillar and stormed away. Ginny looked angrilly after him.

She ran up crying to the common room.

Virginia turned around and saw her.

" Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Ginny looked up.

" No...not you...get away from me. It's all your fault."

Virgina stood up. " My fault ...what did I do?"

" You and Harry. MY BOYFRIEND. Not you'res...you just cant help yourself can you?"

" How dare you " cried Virginia. " I have never touched him and he has never looked at me. How can you stand there and embarass yourself and Harry like that. How can you turn and accuse me of something like this?"

" I...I .." said Ginny.

" No...no...dont say a word " said Virginia. I'm leaving now. You've made your point and I dont like it."

" Well I..." Ginny turned around.

AGGGGGGGGH " she screamed into her pillow that night.


	65. Chapter 65

Harry walked into the commom room later that night. Everyone had apparently gone to bed so he threw himself onto the chair beside the fire and moped silently.

" Not tired I see."

He turned around to see Virginia walk in through the protrait.

" No " replied Harry. I've had a rough day."

" Me too " replied Virginia sitting down beside him. " I wish were at home."

" It cant be that bad. Can it?"

Virginia laughed bitterly. " It is...and worse. Oh I dont know Harry. It seems people like me weren't meant to have a life...I've been doomed to live in isolation all my life."

" You seem to fit in here at Hogwarts " said Harry. " Neville speaks highly of you and I've seen you with Tommy. But I'm thinking thats suposed to be a secret."

" Two people Harry...yeah they are very nice...but I just cant relate to anything here...my studies are fine...but I know what people are thinking. Everytime we read over a dark art piece in a book...everytime news reaches the school about another death. I know they are thinking it's her fault...she knows...she and her rotten mother are involved."

" You have to look past these things Virginia. Show people you dont care what they think and show that deep down you're a good person."

" Thats easy for you to say Harry. You who excells at quidditch , fancied by many...and does well at school. Others aren't born with all those things."

Harry looked away.

" I didn't mean it that way...I'm sorry...look at me " muttered Virginia. " Giving out to the first person who comforts me."

Harry smiled. " It's okay."

" So you had a bad day too?"

" Yeah " replied Harry. " I did. My girlfriend and I aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment."

" Oh " replied Virgina without looking up.

Harry eyed her suspiously.

" I met Ginny today " she said softly.

" What?" cried Harry. " When?"

" A few hours ago. She was crying and I went up to help her."

" What did she say? " cried Harry.

Virginia blushed. " I dont know...if it's right...to.repeat..."

" Please " said Harry. " If she said something bad. I have a right to know."

" She accused me of being with you and cheating " said Virginia. " I told her I wasn't but she didn't believe me."

Harry sighed. " How dare she talk to you like that. I'm sorry Virginia. She had no right."

Virginia nodded. " You and me Harry. Crazy Huh?"

Harry nodded. But found he couldn't speak. He pressed forward towards Virgina and lifted her chin towards his. His lips brushed of hers and they met.

" Harry " breathed Virginia. " What are you doing?"

Harry stroked her hair. " I dont know..." he pulled away. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean...Oh God...what's wrong with me. I am so confused."

Virginia looked away. " Is it me...have I been giving signs?"

Harry shook his head and stared at her dark eyes. " I dont know." He looked at her again and this time...she looked back. Then all of a sudden it happened and they were in each other's arms. Kissing...caressing and comforting each other.

Outside the portrait Neville was about to enter carrying the bunch of flowers he had gathered.

" Virginia " he practiced. " I ah...got these for you...because I think you're really nice and I like you...No that wont work. Ah Virginia you're so nice...do you wanna come to Hogsmeade with me some time?" Neville sighed and walked forward. "Lets do this " he finally said.

" Hey Neville " a voice called. He looked back. It was Ginny.

" What are you doing out so late?"

" I was getting these flowers " said Neville. " For...ah...for the dorm to brighten things up. What about you?"

" I was clearing my head " sighed Ginny. " I had a lot of things to clear up today. Lets go in shall we?"

They both walked in.

" Harry?" said Ginny.

Harry looked up in shock and let go of Virginia.

" Ginny " he panted.

" Dont " she cried. " Dont say a word. I dont want to hear it " cried Ginny and she ran from the room.

Neville looked at Harry with shock and then his eyes narrowed as they reached Virginia. Dropping the flowers on the ground he turned away with out a word and walked silently to his bed.


	66. Chapter 66

The next morning news had reached around the school that Harry Potter had not only cheated on Ginny Weasley but cheated on her with Virginia the social outcast. Harry was now receiving dirty looks from everyone and had not seen Ron or Hermione that day. In fact Harry was hoping that he would never see Ron again as it was his sister. He was all alone today as he hadn't seen Virginia either.

" Harry?"

He turned over in his bed.

" I'm sick " he grumbled. " I'm not going to classes today."

Hermione pulled the covers.

" You really are a dreadfull liar."

" Go away " muttered Harry.

" Oh for heaven sakes " said Hermione. " Come on time for class."

" I'm not going " said Harry.

" For how long?" asked Hermione.

" Forever " he replied.

Hermione sat on the edge.

" What possessed you Harry to do such a stupid thing?"

Harry didn't speak.

" How could you do that to Ginny after you telling me that she was the one causing all the fuss about this?"

Ginny had just walked into the room unknown to Harry.

" Everything " muttered Harry.

" Everything?" said Hermione.

" Yeah " he replied. " Everyone kept saying I was with her. So I just kissed her. I didn't feel anything though."

Hermione looked up. " I dont understand."

" When I kissed her Hermione. It was just a kiss...it wasn't the same as when I was with Ginny. When I'm with Ginny I feel relaxed and comforted. When I kiss her...I get this warm feeling of love and oh I dont know...it just wasn't the same. If you're asking. I wouldn't make the same mistake again. I love Ginny...I just wish she'd trust me...I fell for Virginia... well because every girl that I cared about in my life was mad at me. I needed someone."

Hermione stood up and kissed him on the head. " I'm not mad at you Harry and your my best friends you and Ron. I'll always be here for you. I'm going down to breakfast now. Class will be on soon."

Hermione stood up and walked towards the door. She stopped when she saw Ginny. Smiling she left.

Ginny walked over and sat on the bed.

" Harry?"

He looked up.

" Ginny I...I..."

" Please dont Harry...we need to talk."

He nodded.

" I heard everything and even though I wasn't the one who did what you did. I can see why you did it and I feel ashamed because you are right. I wasn't here for you and I didn't trust you. I'm sorry. I think we should give each other some space. It's clearly not working out for either of us?

" Ginny no " cried Harry. " Please."

She stood up.

" I'll see you around Harry."

" Ginny dont leave it like this."

" Harry...we cant go on like this forever."

" Ginny if you walk out the door...I'll..."

Ginny smiled sadly and kept on walking. Harry burried his head in the duvet and cried.

Hey Everyone thanks for reading for my story...I just thought after a couple of reviewers left me some very " Kind " messages , that I'd clear something up...First this is a story...so anything can happen... also it may surprise some of you...that what happened in Chapter 65 happened for a reason and that the ending of the story will occur because of that moment...but for those who have already decided that I have just thrown Harry and Virginia together for no reason...well sorry that I have disappointed you...However as much as I would love to put Ginny back with Harry ( Which by the way is not out of the picture by any means ) there would be no point of a story if I did...the main point is to create a story that I play around with, shock people and get their interest. So basically to all those who have not lost faith in my writing...you have all my thanks and prepare for a shock ending...to those who are sick of me...well theres nothing I can say to that but I'm continueing with what I want in my story.

Anyways thanks to everyone...I appreciate by the way...all the advice I have gotten from a lot of reviewers over the time in which I have wrote this...Its great...

Thanks

Raemie


	67. Chapter 67

Virginia barely slept that night and when she did , her sleep was disturbed by horrible nightmares about what had occured. But most of all Neville's face when he had walked into the room had said it all and she was pretty sure that those beautiful flowers were for her. Her heart was aching too , by now Tommy would have heard and quite possibly he hated her now. That had to be the worst thing of it all...her one friend...hating her and now she had Harry Potter on her conscience and yet how she could be mad at him. What had happened ...had happened and that was that...no going back and no lying about it. Pity her mind wouldn't close the subject altogether instead of tormenting her with images of it.

She crawled out of bed and sneaked downstairs and knelt by the fire. Warming her hands by it she sighed.

" Virginia?"

She turned around.

" Harry I must...I must appologise to you."

" No " he said. " Let me...I shouldn't have..."

Virginia sighed. " I should have stopped Harry...I didn't..."

Harry nodded. " I...guess...you're pretty mad at me...now...I've really dusted your name."

" No " she smiled. " I'm not mad...in fact it's I...who has ruined your name Harry."

" No ...I..."

" I'm sorry to hear about Ginny Harry...Oh I've ..."

" Nah...Virginia?"

" Yes..."

" For what it's worth...those few minutes with you last night...well they...were something all right...I was...well it felt good."

Virginia smiled. " Yeah...it did didn't it?"

" If things were different " said Harry. " If it could work between us...I would give it a try..."

" If only " sighed Virginia.

Harry nodded. " Tommy I...saw him today."

Virginia looked up startled. " Is he okay? Did he talk to you? Oh Harry tell me he's okay?"

" He's fine " said Harry. " But he wouldn't look at me...we used to be friends...I think you better talk to him."

" I will " said Virginia.

" He loves you " said Harry. " That is obvious."

Virginia nodded. " And I lov...I mean he's a nice lad."

Harry smiled. " Well I better go...it was nice having this talk Virginia. It's good to know that nothing will change between us...that we will still remain friends?"

" Sure " she said. " I'd like that."

" Goodnight " said Harry.

" Night " she replied slowly.

Virginia sighed as she looked into the fire.


	68. Chapter 68

Harry made his way down to breakfast the next morning. He ignored the stares and mutters that occured as he passed along the tables. He looked at Ron and sat down next beside him.

" I'm sorry " he said quickly.

Ron looked at him. His mouth full of food.

" Bow Wha?" he said swallowing it.

" Sorry?" said Harry. " Didn't quite catch that."

" About what?" said Ron again.

" You know what " said Harry. " Ginny."

" Oh that...well it's not me ...you should be saying that to mate "

Harry looked at him in horror.

" Aren't you going to hit me or something?" asked Harry.

" Well...no " replied Ron. " If you want me too..."

" No I just thought..."

" You thought I would be furious with you...well I'm not thrilled Harry...but it's between Ginny and you...I just think you're making a mistake..."

" It was an accident " said Harry. " I like Ginny ...you know that."

" Why are you telling me?...tell her Harry."

" I did and she...dumped me...she said we werent working out and that she had treated me bad when I needed her...so she said we needed space. Truth is Ron...I need her now more than ever."

Ron nodded. " Oh...well...she'll come around Harry...when she realises she needs you just as much as you need her..."

Harry sighed. " I hope so."

Hermione sat down beside Harry. Her hands were chilled and she was shaking slightly.

" Are you alright?" asked Ron looking at her.

" Yes " she mumbled. " I was just outside..."

" Why " said Ron.

" Talking to Ginny..." said Hermione throwing a glance at Harry. " She say's its over between Harry and her. I tried to talk her out of it. But I failed."

Harry groaned.

" It's good to see you have left your bed " said Hermione. " Hiding away...never did anyone any good you know?"

Harry sighed. " I'd stay there if I had a choice. It's much safer you know? No one bothers me."

Hermione scowled. " It's about time you buckled up and got on with things Harry Potter. You have exams coming up and all you can do is sit around moping. Come on now..."

Harry gulped down his orange juice and stared at Ron who shook his head.

" What " cried Hermione. " You do agree with me Ronald Weasley dont you? You do agree that Harry is in danger of failing his exams if he keeps worrying about other issues?"

" Of course Hermione " lied Ron giving Harry a defeated look.

Harry muttered and bit on some toast.

" Women " he muttered. " Making everything so difficult."

" Thats not fair " said Hermione. " If you didn't go and cheat like that..."

" As if you can talk " snapped Harry.

Hermione scowled. " How dare you."

" Well dont lecture me about doing good then Hermione , because you are the last person who can give advice on this subject."

" Fine " yelled Hermione. " Well you can take it that I wont be giving anymore advice again."

" Good " yelled Harry as she stormed out of the great hall.

Ron looked at him.

" That was stupid Mate."

Harry glared. " Oh yeah?"

" Yeah " said Ron " Because like it or not Harry. Hermione usually always has a solution to these problems and most often she's right."

Harry hissed. " Great...thanks...now I feel loads better."


	69. Chapter 69

Neville sat in the common room for the afternoon before his next class. His mind full of thoughts.

" Neville?"

He looked around and saw Virginia. He looked away again.

" Please dont ignore me."

" I'm not " he replied curtly.

" I really liked the flowers " said Virginia slowly. " Even if they got a bit trampled on the floor."

Neville didn't budge.

" It was really sweet of you to go to that trouble Neville. You're the first guy that has ever given me flowers before. I'm chuffed."

Neville sighed. " But..."

Virginia walked over and sat down.

" But I'm not...I want to be your friend Neville...but thats all...you are really nice and everything ...but you're not the guy I am looking for right now to have a relationship with."

" But Harry is?" said Neville.

Virginia sighed.

" Tommy doesn't deserve to be two timed " said Neville his cheeks going red. " He's a decent lad."

" I'm not with Tommy " said Virginia. " I was never with him. We're friends thats all."

" Yeah...well Ginny is my friend and you kissed her boyfriend. That was wrong."

Virginia nodded. " You're right Neville. That's why Harry and I realise what a mistake it was and that was that...nothing happened afterwards and Harry and I are moving on."

Neville nodded. " I see."

" Look Neville. I cant adjust my feelings for everyone. If I dont have feelings for you...well then thats the way it is...I'm not equipped to love everyone and I dont believe I should be either. Now I've told you...that you are my friend but thats it Neville...there's no more to it...than that."

Neville didn't answer.

" You could act more mature " cried Virginia. " And look at me while I am talking to you."

Neville stood up and for the first time ever a hard cold glaze came over his eyes.

" I dont need your friendship " he spat. " I was fine without it before you came."


	70. Chapter 70

Harry glimpsed at Ginny as she stood over in the corner talking with her friends. She looked over once or twice but quickly looked away when she saw Harry was looking too.

" This is stupid " muttered Harry.

Ron walked beside him and nodded.

" Yeah...you know Hermione wont even walk with me now...since you...well you fell out with her...it's as if she's making me choose."

" Yeah...well now you know how I feel when you and Hermione argue " muttered Harry with a sense of pleasure.

" That was cold " said Ron.

" Wasn't intended to be " said Harry. " Just thought I'd fill you in on how I feel when you two argue all the time."

Ron didn't speak for a while until they reached their potions class.

Harry entered the class and sat down.

" Potter...I believe I owe you a detention. Next Friday night will do I think..."

" But Sir...I have..."

" I dont care if you have a tea party planned next Friday Potter. You will be in dentention in my office at eight o clock Friday evening. Is that clear?"

" Yes Sir."

" Good and anyone who ever dares to interupt or refuses to take an order from me again will be joining him. Do you hear?"

" Yes Sir " chorused the class.

Snape slammed his book down on his desk and opened the pages carefully as if he was afraid of creasing it.

" Open page three hundred and Seventy four " he instructed.

Harry opened his book and glanced at the potion ingrediants.

Snape opened his.

" Today we will be mixing ingrediants to make an antidote for the poisoness plants we may happen to come across. Each desk contains one leaf of a poisoness plant that you must identify and then identify it's antidote. You will all divide into pairs and make the required potion. You have little more than a hour to do so. After your potion is complete...I want you all to fill your vials with the liquid and queue in an orderly fashion in front of desk. You know the rules...you'll find all the ingrediants needed in the store cuboard .Well what are you all looking at? Begin."

Hermione glared at both Harry and Ron. But Ron had already gone with Neville since he was peeved with Harry for this morning. Hermione joined Padma Patil at the other side of the room. Harry sighed and looked around. The only students left for partnering with were Malfoy and Pansy Parkingson. Harry retched...there was no way he was going with them. He stood alone at his desk. There was a knock at the door. Snape looked towards it...

" Come in " he said.

It opened and Virginia appeared with Professor Mcgonagall.

" Excuse me Professor Snape but I have a student here who wishes to take part in this class. She had originly taken part in Ancient Runes...but had a sudden change of mind."

Virginia stepped forward. Snape let out a small gasp and stared at her for a moment then suddenly turned towards Mcgonagall.

" Her OWL results in Potions Professor " he said. " As much as I would love to have more students in my class " Snapes lip curled into a sneer. " I simply cant allow anyone in unless they meet the required grade."

Mcgonagall smiled. " Well then you'll be very pleased Professor. Miss Keller received an Outstanding in her Potions OWL in her last school and appears to be very good at potions."

Snape nodded. " Very well then...you may take a seat then Miss Keller."

Virginia nodded. Looking around she saw no other seat but the one beside Harry and so she joined him only to start a series of muttering.

" Sorry " she whispered to Harry. " I couldn't see anywhere else."

" it's okay " he muttered back. " I'm glad actually. I happen to be useless at Potions and so maybe you can help me."

" Sure...we can do this together."

" Hopefully he wont fail us " said Harry.

" He wont fail me " said Virginia. " And since you are my partner. He wont fail you either."

Harry nodded.

" So any idea what to do?"

Virginia scanned the book.

" I think so...here look at this...it say's we need lace wings flies...two actually..."

" Great " muttered Harry. " I hate preparing those...they are so sticky and..."

" I know a trick " said Virginia. " It say's here to put two whole lace wing flies into the cauldron...but if we crush them...it will save time and cause less of a mess. You see the minute you put the flies into that hot cauldron...the juices are going to splash and will most likely start to bubble...but by crushing the flies...we remove the juice...and dont then have to clean up if the cauldron leaks..."

Harry looked at her.

" An Outstanding in Potions. I can believe that."

Virginia smiled. " It's nothing...I just...well it's about my only talent. Now if you could go over and get those flies for me...I can start powdering the roots...they need to be finely chopped. But I have a feeling if we slice them just down the middle and disect them on the right...we'll get a much finer powder than if we just hack saw them."

Harry smiled and walked over the the press. Hermione was there getting her things. Harry didn't look at her and Hermione made no attempt to even speak to him. Ron glanced over and sighed.

" Ah Neville " he cried suddenly as a bottle crashed to the floor and a silvery smoke erupted from it. Ron and Neville were blocked from view and as the smoke cleared. People began to laugh and Harry craned his neck to see why. Ron and Neville's faces had been distorted into what looked like very long noses that would have made Pinnochio look like a beauty Queen. Snape looked over and supressed a smirk.

" Continue Longbottom " he sneered. " You too Weasley. I see no harm done."

Ron cried and ran from the room with Neville behind him. Snape muttering stood up and turned to the class before he walked out after them.

" I'm going to the hospital wing. You heard what I said before. Any misbehaving and there will be a penalty."

Harry sighed as Virginia continued on with the potion. Hermione looked over but as soon as he looked at her...she dropped her gaze and continued on with her work. Muttering he crushed the lace wings. It was going to be a long lonely school year...if they didn't sort this mess out soon.


	71. Chapter 71

On Saterday Morning. Virginia woke early and went down for a walk by the lake. She breathed deeply as she strolled along the path taking in the fresh morning air. Pulling out her notebook. She sat on a rock by the lake and tried to think of what she would write in her letter to her Aunt Mylene. How about Dear Aunt Mylene. I'm having a dreadfull time here. I hate it...I want to go home and I would rather die than stay here another day?

But thinking her Aunt had enough to cope with the Order. She instead wrote. Dear Aunt Mylene...Hi...everything is fine...having an interesting time here...haven't made too much enemies...foods nice...Yep that should do it said Virginia to herself.

" Alone are you?"

Virginia turned around.

" Tommy...I was hoping you would come..."

" I dont want to hear any excuses " he snapped.

" Excuses " cried Virginia. " Excuses about what?"

" You and Potter."

" Harry and I are friends " snapped Virginia.

" You kissed him."

" I dont have a boyfriend " cried Virginia. " At least no one I like has asked me out yet."

Tommy turned scarlet.

" So dont you dare lecture me about that " she cried.

" Ginny Weasley has a boyfriend " snapped Tommy. Who happens to be Potter."

" And why should this upset you? " yelled Virginia. " You have nothing to do with them."

Tommy blushed and snarled. " Well...because you acted like a two timing whor..."

" Dont you dare call me that " screamed Virginia. " I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

" You humiliated yourself."

" Why dont you leave me alone?" screamed Virginia.

" I saved you from Kai and this is how you repay me...by going off and doing this with some other guy."

" You dont own me " screamed Virginia. " You have no part in my life...so get away from me."

Tommy cursed. " You're cheap."

" Oh yeah " screamed Virginia. " Well at least I'm not entertaining a creepy little tart like you are."

" Excuse me?" yelled Tommy.

" You know what I mean " cried Virginia. " That Jeena girl...the one who was all over you in Herbiology and at lunch and at dinner. Honestly Tommy...I know you're a nice lad and all ...but I thought even nice lads had standards and didn't tolerate dirty tarts..."

" SHUT UP! " screamed Tommy and he hit her across the face.

Virginia stumbled and regained her balance against the rock. She looked up at him shocked as a trickle of blood eased down her face.

" I...I..." cried Tommy. He looked at her shocked and frightened and then at his hands as if disgusted with what he saw.

" Virginia...I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. He stepped forward.

" Get away from me " cried Virginia as an icy cold glare coated her eyes. " Dont you touch me again. Dont you ever come near me again you hear me?"

" Virginia...I beg you...I would never...this isn't like me..."

" Dont speak...and stay away from me. I dont want to ever see your face again Tommy Flynn. Never."

Virginia grabbed her bag and left the lake running as fast as she could. Tears streaming down her face as she left Tommy. Her heart aching and begging her to turn back.


	72. Chapter 72

Harry trudged across the grounds as if his shoes were made of lead. Never in his whole life had he felt as lonely as he did now. Seeing everyone with their friends talking , laughing , sharing things...well it just reminded him of Hermione and Ron and how he really missed them. Seeing the couples huddled in corners and empty classrooms trying to spend some time together also reminded him of Ginny and how much he wished she was talking to him right now...telling him everything would work about in the end. Funny as if he were talking to Hermione...those would have been her words exactly. He leant against the pillar for a moment when he saw a familiar head come around the corner.

" Luna Hi."

She looked up at him with that dreamy expression he had come to get so used to.

" Oh...good morning Harry. Lovely Morning isn't it?"

" Is it?" replied Harry gloomily.

" Oh I see " said Luna. " I can understand why you are down Harry."

" You do? " he replied.

" Yes...you have Alfeius morning blues."

" I do? " said Harry.

" Yes " she replied seriously. " Here " she said pulling what looked like a edition of the Quibbler from her robes." Here on page fourty two..."

Harry looked at it and for sure it did say there was an outbreak of the Alfeius Morning blues.

" It's spread by Pixies " revealed Luna. " They sprinkle their dust on you and it makes you gloomy and depressed... you seem to have all the symptoms Harry. I know a cure Harry...if you stand on your head...in a pool of dragon blood and repeat a spell three times...or is it lie in a pool of dragon blood and repeat the spell three times?"

"Ah...thanks Luna... but I'm fine...hey you didn't happen to see Ginny around did you? She is in your year."

" Oh yes " soothed Luna in her mystical voice. " I did see her...and she wasn't very happy...crying a lot..."

" Oh " said Harry feeling ashamed again. " Did she say anything?"

" No... but she did leave classes early yesterday and reported in sick to Madame Pomfrey...but I know what she has...Spifa Nargelius..."

" Sick " cried Harry. " I have to find her." Harry didn't wait to find out what insane notion Luna was going to come up with for Ginny... but he raced down to Madame Pomfrey as quick as he could.

He ran down and banged on the door.

" Potter what is the meaning of this?" snapped Madame Pomfrey.

" Sorry Madame Pomfrey...but could I please see Ginny Weasley?"

She sighed. " What for?"

" I heard she was sick."

" She got a nosebleed " said Madame Pomfrey. " I happened to recognise it as a nosebleed nogeut from the Weasleys stash as I treated a good few of their volenteers. She must have taken it while in class...unfortunatly she misplaced the other half of the sweet containing the cure...I had to treat her last night and she stayed over as she lost a good bit of blood. We found her colapsed in the hall bleeding rapidly.

" Is she alright?"

" She's fine Potter. You have ten minutes and thats all."

Harry nodded and walked in. He would say what was on his mind...how he felt about Ginny...how he needed her. He looked over.

" Ginny I..." His mouth dropped with surprise as he saw Dean Thomas sitting on her bed.

" You didn't have to come in Dean " she said to him.

" You seemed kind of lonely Gin...I thought you might want some company."

" Thanks " she smiled. " And hey the sweets are lovely and thanks for the magazines. Witch Weekly my favourite."

" I know " said Dean smiling. He leant over and kissed her gently on the cheek. Harry felt his blood boil , all he wanted to do now was rip Dean Thomas limb from limb.

Ginny smiled. " We can do better than that " she said as her eye suddenly caught Harry. She pulled Dean towards her and kissed him softly on the lips. Dean smiled. Harry snarled and left the wing...slamming the door behind him.


	73. Chapter 73

Virginia sat alone outside nursing her face as it tingled. It had stopped bleeding now. Her anger had subsided. But the pain and hurt she felt had not gone and that's what tortured her. Tommy stayed in her mind and all she could do was sit here and wonder how she had just lost her only true friend.

" Virginia?"

She turned around and wiped the tears of her face as she saw saw Neville standing there. She smiled weakily at him and stood. Her robes swaying gently with the breeeze.

" Are you okay?" he asked when he saw the cut on her face.

She nodded. " Just a scratch. It's nothing."

Neville raised his eyebrows and sat down.

" I ah...I'm sorry for being so rude yesterday " he said not looking at her. His face was scarlet and his voice quivered. " I was really out of line."

Virginia nodded. " That's okay Neville. I'm sorry for anything I said either that appeared rude. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

" It's okay " he said slowly.

Virginia smiled. " I hate not speaking to you Neville. I like you...you're a nice lad and ...well I dont want to fall out with you..."

" Either do I " said Neville.

" I...suppose you've been talking to Ginny..."

" I have..."

" Yeah well...I'm...sorry..."

" Neville nodded. " I know you are..."

Virginia smiled. " I...just always screw things up Neville...with you...with Ginny and Harry and with..." she breathed deeply. " With Tommy."

Neville nodded. " Is that how you got that cut...screwing things up with Tommy?"

" Oh this...it's nothing."

" Did he hit you?"

" I provoked him."

" But he hit you."

" He was being a pain and so I was I...but yeah he hit me."

" That cant have been right."

" It wasn't and he deserves whatever he gets from here on...he shouldn't have touched me. I'll never speak to him again."

" That seems harsh."

" Tommy hates me anyways " continued Virginia. " He made that clear...when he met me yesterday...he despises me for what I did and I guess I cant blame him. Still I will have nothing to do with him and he will nothing to do with me...all is well that ends well. Anyways it wasn't like there was anything between us...I've never shown any sign of liking him and either has he..."

Neville raised his eyesbrows.

" I disagree...I think he loves you and you love him."

Virginia shook her head. " Well you are wrong." But a tear slid down her cheek as she said this and she quickly wiped it away before Neville would see it.


	74. Chapter 74

" So you and Ginny are definatly finished?" said Ron.

" Looks like it " muttered Harry who was stabbing his chicken at dinner the next day.

" And she's with Dean now?"

" Yep...saw them kissing in the hospital wing."

" Really! " cried Ron looking clearly shocked.

" Yep...looked really cosy too...almost felt bad about intruding."

" Ruddy cheek " snarled Ron. " Dean he knows...you and Ginny were really close..."

" Yeah well I suspect he's getting his own back after last year...I did after all...get Ginny just as they split up."

" Stupid Dean " muttered Ron. " Damn it...you and Ginny were perfect and the way I saw it...it was a way to stop us all from splitting up when we got older."

" Huh " said Harry.

" Well think about it...I'm gonna ask Hermione to marry me...when we finish school and well if you and Ginny were together...well it would ensure we'd all be near each other...it would be cool. You know?

" Yeah...well...it's not going to happen now is it?"

Ron sighed. " I'm open to optimism Harry and I think if Ginny is really the one you love...well then she'll be back to you very soon."

" I hope so " muttered Harry. " But right now...I'm not bothered...I just cant believe right after...we...she just went with him."

" Well what exactly happened?" asked Ron.

" Well she...was talking to him...and he kissed her cheek ...she blushed and then she kissed him back.

" It's pay back Harry...that's all...did she see you?"

" Yeah thats when she kissed him."

" Well then dont worry about it...I'll talk to..."

" No " cried Harry. " Better not Ron...Ginny hates advice especially from you...remember last year with the whole Lavender thing?"

" Oh yeah...well good luck anyway Harry."

" Thanks. Hey has Hermione said anything yet?"

" Nothing except grumbles everytime she looks at you " said Ron.

Harry slammed his fork down.

" Jesus...why does everyone have to be so mad at me all the time?"

" I'm not " said Ron.

" Well thanks " said Harry. " I appreciate that."

" You're being sarcastic."

" I'm not " said Harry honestly. " I do mean it... "

Ron nodded. " Hermione's just blowing off steam Harry. But that comment did hurt her...she...wants to forget about Shayne and your bring it up just opens unpleasant memories."

Harry went to speak. " But she..."

" Was only being Hermione " cut in Ron. " I think you have to realise by now that Hermione will always give the advice she thinks best for our sakes."

" I know " sighed Harry. " As much as I hate to admit it...I need her now."

Ron nodded. " I wish you two would make up...it doesnt seem right ...having the three of us not talking."


	75. Chapter 75

Virginia saw Tommy in the hallway and she quickly walked by ignoring his calls.

" Virginia...hey wait up..."

He ran over.

" Can you at least talk to me?"

" Get off me " she spat.

" That's it is it? Thats how you're going to treat me?"

" I dont have to tell you anything " she cried.

" Listen to me " cried Tommy.

" Dont you talk to me like that " yelled Virginia. " I'm not you'res to command."

" Virginia I'm not trying to do that."

" Just go away Tommy. You heard what I said yesterday."

" I'm sorry...I..."

" I dont want to hear it...just leave me alone."

" Stop being so haughty and ignorent. I just want..."

" You just want...what happened to the nice , shy , boy I met all those weeks ago?"

" He grew up " snapped Tommy.

" Clearly " retorted Virginia.

" Is the way it's going to be between me and you?"

" You bet " snarled Virginia.

" Fine then " he snapped. " You can go to hell for all I care."

He walked off fuming. Virginia stamped her foot and walked off in the oposite direction.

Virginia yelled and fired her wand at a plant in the corner which burst into flames. Some students jumped back in fright.

" Sorry " smiled Virginia. " My hand slipped."

" You're crazy " cried the students as they ran away.

" Insane " yelled another.

" Thanks " yelled Virginia back. " See if I care."

She sighed and walked away slowly. She did care.


	76. Chapter 76

Harry found Hermione in the great hall studying the next evening. He walked over to her and sat down. Picking up her book she stormed away and refused to even look at him. Harry sighed.

" Not going to well is it Potter?"

Harry looked around.

" What do you want Malfoy?"

" Nothing " he replied. " It's just after kissing my dear cousin and losing most of your friends...well it must be hard being so alone now."

Harry snarled. " Shut your mouth Malfoy."

Harry picked up his bag and left the hall. He kept on running outside. Malfoy followed with his friends. He ran out the door. It was dark and cold. Malfoy chased him. Harry panicked. It was different this time...hadn't his friends with him and Malfoy had four helping him hunt Harry.

Harry turned right and headed for the lake. Maybe he could hid behind the trees and catch Malfoy by surprise. He came to a dead end at the lake and stopped. Fishing in his pockets for his wand...he panicked realising he had left it in the Great Hall.

" No protection out here Potter " laughed Malfoy.

Harry breathed deeply. Pretending to act cool. " Oh yeah Malfoy."

" Yeah Potter. " You've got no means of defence."

Harry yelled and made a run for it.

" PERTIFICUS TOTALUS " yelled Malfoy. Harry froze and dropped to the ground. Malfoy laughed and Goyle went over and kicked Harry into the lake.

" Have a nice swim Potter " sneered Malfoy.

" Oi you " roared a voice.

" RUN " yelled Malfoy and he scampered away.

" Get back ere " cried Hagrid.

He looked down and just saw Harry sinking in the water.

" HARRY " roared Hagrid and he scooped him up.

" HELP " screamed Hagrid. " Someone help."

Hagird rushed to the castle with Harry.

" Ow of me way " he cried pushing through the students who were making their way to bed after the school day. " Please move " he cried.

There were shouts and cries when they realised what Hagrid was carrying.

" Professor Dumbledore " cried Hagrid. " Professor Mcgonagall."

" Hagrid what on earth ...Oh my ...hurry call Madame Pomfrey " cried Mcgonagall when she saw Harry.

" What happened Hagrid?"

" Someone left him to die " cried Hagrid. " If I hadn;t..."

Hermione had just walked up with Ron.

" Harry " cried Hermione as she saw him. She rushed over to Hagrid. " Hagrid is he...?"

" Dont know " sobbed Hagrid. " He was jus...lyin ere and I picked him up."

Hermione started to panic...Ron looked terrified.

" HARRY " screamed Ginny as she rushed forward.

" No Gin...let him be " said Dean as he pulled Ginny back.

" But Harry...he..."

" Come on Gin...lets just wait here."

Ginny nodded. " Oh Harry..." she cried.


	77. Chapter 77

Hermione cried bitterly in the common room as they were told to wait there. Ron patted her shoulder...but that didn't seem to help.

" Why was I so cold to him? Why didn't we make up? What if he dies?"

" He wont die " said Ron. " I wish I knew what happened though."

" Hagrid said some students ran away before he could catch him...that's when he saw Harry just..." Hermione squeeled. " Just lying there."

Ron nodded. " I know..."

" I hope they catch who did it Ron."

Ron laughed bitterly. " Well we know who it was...it was Malfoy...we just cant prove it."

" Harry will know."

" Yeah but that's Harry's word against Malfoys."

Professor Mcgonagall came into the common room. She looked tired and very weary like a woman who had been terribly worried and upset.

" Professor any news?" cried Hermione and Ron.

" He's fine " she sighed smiling a little. " He was unconcious and he took in a lot of water. Could have drowned " she said sitting down in a chair. " We are very lucky that Hagrid was there..."

Hermione nodded. " Can we see him?"

" In the morning " said Mcgonagall. " Madame Pomfrey said the shock will have excited Potter and so right now he needs rest and time to recover. But I shall request that you be excused from your classes tomorrow to visit. You have my word."

" Thank you Professor."

" Now then I better get back to the hospital wing. I advise you get some rest Potter will have much to tell you tomorrow I expect and he will want you both to listen."

" Yes Professor. Are you not going to get rest either?" said Hermione.

Mcgonagall smiled. " I think it wise that someone stays watch over him during the night " she said. " Just in case those violent creeps decide to have another try at harming him."

Hermione nodded and said goodnight as Mcgonagall left.

" Damn it " Ron muttered as the Protrait swung shut.

Hermione nodded. " I know ...I was hoping we could sneak down too..."

" I didn't think Mcgonagall would be watching over him...I mean isn't Madame Pomfrey there?"

" Dont be silly Ron...she only said it so that we wouldnt sneak down."

" So we're going then?"

" Yep...come on we better hurry."

Ron and Hermione snuck outside the Hospital Wing door and peeped in.

" All clear " said Ron and they ran over to Harry who beamed when he saw them both.

Mcgonagall stood in the shadows with Madame Pomfrey.

" Give them a half hour Poppy " she grinned. " Then make noises and they'll run for it."

" But Potter...doesnt he need to be minded?"

" He'll be fine with them...but as soon as they go call me."

Mcgonagall smiled and left for bed without another word.


	78. Chapter 78

Harry sat up and smiled.

" How are you?" cried Hermione.

" A bit drowsy " he replied. " You?"

" Oh Harry...where can I start? How can I appologise...?"

" Dont " said Harry. " Let's leave it at that and just get back to normal."

Hermione beamed and kissed him on the cheek. Ron grinned and sat down."

" We thought you were..."

" Dead " said Harry. " Yeah me too...especially when I saw Mafoy and his goons."

" So it was Malfoy " cried Ron. " I knew it. Hey did you tell Mcgonagall?"

" Yeah and she believed me...however she said there's no proof."

Hermione nodded. " I figured that would be the case."

" Has Ginny?"

" We haven't seen her Harry " said Hermione quietly.

" Oh...well I thought..."

" Dean was with her today " said Ron. " Look Mate...he's a controlling git...and Ginny pretty much is her own person as soon as she realises what he is...she'll come around...I saw her face when you got hurt...she was shocked and he told her to not to worry...so Ginny cares Harry...she's just caught up in things at the moment."

" Right " sighed Harry.

" Has Dumbledore been in yet?" asked Ron.

" Professor Mcgongall said he was...but I wasn't awake. That annoys me...there was so much I had to say."

Hermione nodded. " Well maybe thats the point Harry...Mcgonagall said you were a little excited from the attack...I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow...ready to take in every word."

" God I hate Malfoy...thats twice in two years he's managed to deck me...first on the train and last night...Oh when I get out of here...I'm going..."

" To do nothing " snapped Hermione pushing him back onto his pillow. " You will do nothing Harry because two wrongs dont make a right."

" Oh I hate that saying " muttered Ron. " It destroys everything."

Harry nodded. " Hermione ...Malfoy is..."

" Waiting for you to react so that he can hurt you even more...has it not occured to you Harry , that Malfoy could be leading you into some kind of trap...you have to be careful honestly I would have thought after six years here ...you're eyes would be open to every possibility."

Harry groaned and punched his pillow. Ron sighed.

" Welcome back Hermione."

She smiled. " Glad to be back...I see my life is going to be dedicated to keeping you two out of trouble."


	79. Chapter 79

Virginia that night walked down the hallway towards the common room when a hand shot out and dragged her into an empty classroom. The door slammed shut and she was thrown against the desk where she was forced to sit. Malfoy stood across from her...his face shinning with pure loathing.

" What do you want?" cried Virginia.

Malfoy looked down at her.

" You are dispicable " he snarled.

" Me " she cried.

" Yes you! " he yelled. " How could you turn around and even touch that filthy Potter?"

" It's none of your buisness " she snapped and went to stand up.

" Sit down " yelled Malfoy.

" Make me " screamed Virginia.

Malfoy laughed.

" I think I can do that."

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah " he replied. " You see I happen to know a certain friend of yours who betrayed his fellow people by releasing a certain traitor back during the holidays. I happen to know a guy called Kai Marshals who wants the blood of that person and will kill him...do you know who released you Virginia? laughed Malfoy. " Do you know him? Because I do and he's dead meat...if you move another inch."

Virginia breathed deeply.

" What if I dont care?"

" I think you do " laughed Malfoy. " Tommy Flynn cares a whole lot about you Virginia and I happen to know you care a whole lot about him."

Virginia sighed.

" Feelings for a Mudblood. Well now you've done it " laughed Malfoy. " If you ever wanted to discrace your family...well dont worry...job complete...all A's for you Virginia."

" You have a nerve " snapped Virginia. " I've heard things too Draco. Attacking Harry like that?"

" I've no idea what you are talking about " smiled Malfoy.

" Oh I think you do " laughed Virginia bitterly. " They all know you did it Draco. Everyone does...now all they're talking about is how to prove it and well that wont be hard...once the wittnesses come forward."

" Witnesses?"

" Oh yeah...there's one person who saw you and once they check your wand and all that... You're screwed Draco...there going to have you out of here once and for all."

Malfoy laughed. " You're bluffing."

" Nope...I know this for sure."

" You're so messed up Virginia. Kissing Potter...touching Mubloods...what happened to you?"

Virginia glared at him. " The question is...what happened to you Draco?"

Malfoy laughed and pulled up his sleeve revealing the dark Mark.

" And the answer is...I got lucky Virginia. I was saved...ruled by a gratefull master ..."

" No...you got trapped...I saw your face last year...you were scared and running for your life...so drained and terrified of the task you were assigned with."

" That was the past."

" No it's your future and I cant help you this time Draco."

" I dont need your help " he snarled.

" You needed it last year and you will need it ever more if you stay hooked up with the Death Eaters. Draco... cant you see there is no one left to help you...your Father is willing to give up your Mother in order to stay in the Death Eaters...your Mother has left...your friends are terrified of the Dark Lords Power and even now the last person who you have ...is walking away."

" Oh yeah...who?"

" Me!"

" You wouldn't go Virginia. Not after all this time."

" I cant stick around with someone who is being ruled by someone else Draco. You are a danger to me now...you value the Dark Lord more than yourself , than me ...and so I cant trust you anymore."

Virginia stood up.

" I'm going to help clear your name with Harry...but only because you are in enough trouble already...but I'm warning you Draco...do anything else and I wont be there to save you this time..."

She opened the door and began to walk out.

" Virginia?"

" Yeah " she said looking back.

" Thank you."

She sighed and turned to leave.

" Those words are lost on me Draco."


	80. Chapter 80

" So Snape has really left our side?"

" It appears to be so " said Bellatrix. " Of course I have been telling you this for ages."

" He was a good actor " snarled Lucius. " It's not my fault."

" Oh and I suppose you didn't suck up to him either."

" My Son..."

" Draco is more of a man than you are Lucius."

" How dare you...think of what I have sacrificed for that boy...think of the danger I put myself in...I lied for that boy...I lost my job...I lost my wife...and I lost the trust of the Dark Lord for a long time afterwards."

" The Dark Lord's trust has never wavered in me..."

" Oh and I suppose he was thrilled with you for losing the prohecy was he?"

" That was a mistake."

" Just like how your daughter turned out?"

" Persisley."

" What are we to do now? Narcissa knows a lot."

" The Dark Lord will take care of that...and we shall follow our orders."

" You mean kill..."

" Narcissa broke the rules."

" But she's my wife...maybe he can..."

" She knows everything Lucius and no one has escaped the Dark Lord yet...what makes you think he'll take exception to Narcissa?"

Lucius sighed. " She wont be...he wouldn't..."

" Narcissa is lost to us all " said Bellatix. " How do you think I feel knowing the Dark Lord will most certainly kill my sister?"

" I would say...undisturbed and not moved " replied Lucius.

" Oh...how dare you...I have known Narcissa all my life."

" Maybe she can go into hiding " said Lucius.

" He will find her."

" We could hide her."

" And work against the Dark Lord. Thats treason."

" She's my wife."

" She is nothing anymore Malfoy " snapped Bellatrix. " It's time you came to understand that."


	81. Chapter 81

Harry was granted permission to leave the hospital wing from Madame Pomfrey the next morning.

He smiled as he walked out feeling completly refreshed. But his mind was still weighed down with the fact that Ginny was with Dean. He sighed and tried to imagine himself before he was with Ginny. But then realised he was just as miserable as he so desperatly wanted her then as well.

" Harry...there you are."

He looked over and smiled as Hermione came rushing over to him.

" Harry have you not seen the time?"

" Apparently not " he remarked as he looked at her face.

" Well it's time for class...come on...quickly..."

Harry ran down the corridor at high speed to potions. He held his breath as he walked speedily to his desk as Snape glared at him.

" My...my...let me see...who was late again for class. Tell me can anyone take a guess at who it was?" sneered Snape.

Malfoy grinned at raised his hand. " Potter , Weasley and Granger Sir."

" Ah...well done Mr Malfoy. Ten points for Slytherin."

" Thats not fair " snapped Harry.

" Excuse me " said Snape. " But did I ask you to speak?"

Harry glared.

" Did I Mr Potter?" barked Snape with force in his cold voice.

" No Sir."

" I thought not " sneered Snape. " I hope you still remember our little detention Potter."

" Yes Sir."

" Good " he smirked. " That would be a first. Let us hope your skills in sorting out Embalmed Ingrediants are not as poor as your skills in Potions."

" Emblamed Ingrediants? " whispered Harry to Hermione.

Hermione made a repulsed face. " Poor you Harry."

" Huh?" cried Harry.

Hermione sighed. " Just bring gloves Harry."

Harry moped. " Can it get any worse?"

" Now for the potion making today " said Snape.

" Weasley you and Smith can pair up... Miss Granger go with Miss Keller and Potter...ah you can go with Mr Malfoy."

Ron leant over to Harry. " Apparently it can."

Malfoy frowned. " You better not mess my potion up " snapped Malfoy. " Everyone knows what a dunce you are when it comes to Potions."

" Why dont I whip you up something you can drink now Malfoy maybe that will jog your memory?...because thats exactly what will be happening...when they get you for what you did to me."

" You must be mistaken Potter. I wasn't near you that day. The fall must have muddled up your head or something...then again...just being you has already muddled up your head hasn't it?"

Harry gritted his teeth. " Shut it " he snarled.

" Oooh look at me...I'm the famous Harry Potter. I can go around claiming the world is against me and everyone but me is wrong...and I can get away with it...because I'm Harry Potter."

" I said Shut up " snapped Harry who was gripping a potion bottle very tight.

" You must be proud Potter...the way you have lived your life...cashing in on your Parents deaths...the son of the Potters...why thats made you a household name."

" Dont you dare insult my parents " cried Harry. " At least my Parents loved me enough to do what they did for me."

Malfoy laughed. " And look where it got them Potter. Six feet under and now their son will be joining them in the near future. Face it Potter...you're a loser."

Harry slammed his vial down.

" You are pathetic Malfoy."

" Oh how horrible of you to say so Potter. Why my blood runs cold with the fear I have of you."

" It should " muttered Harry.

" What's going on?" snapped Snape as he hovered over their desk.

" Nothing Sir " said Malfoy.

Snape looked at Harry who kept his head down and his eyes fixated on a certain spot. Malfoy grinned as Snape went back to his desk.

" Ooooh look who's keeping his mouth shut. Show that you can when you really want to..doesn't it Potter?"

" Leave me alone " snapped Harry.

" Not so friendly now are you?" said Malfoy. " Well Potter. I'll have you know that your friend the Weasley girl is way better of without you...disgusting really I always thought it to be...can you just imagine what the children of a blood traitor and a freak like you would be like...horrible."

Harry forgot exactly what he was doing as he raised the vial he was holding above Malfoys head and got ready to bring it down with force...when a hand grabbed his and Hermiones angry face came into view.

" Watch it Harry. You could have..."

" Broke Malfoy's neck...yeah let go of me and I'll complete the job."

" No Harry " cried Hermione. " He's not worth getting in trouble over."

" You should listen to your girlfriend more " laughed Malfoy.

Harry snarled at him. " Thanks a lot Hermione...now he's going to have a great laugh isn't he?"

" He would have an even better laugh Harry...if you were expelled for attacking him...which is what he want's for goodness sake."

Harry muttered and returned to his potion. As Malfoy went off laughing over to another Slytherin. Virginia came over to him. Hermione looked at her with doubt in her eyes.

" Harry " said Virginia.

Harry smiled at her. " Hi Virginia."

" Listen Harry. You better be careful with Draco...he's not someone who is likely to change his ways. He can be dangerous."

Harry nodded. " Thanks for the advice...but I can mind myself...I know Malfoys limits."

Virginia nodded. " I thought I knew him " she said sadly. " And then out of the blue I discovered a person I barely knew at all. I'm just passing on some knowledge Harry and I'd advise you to heed it." She smiled and walked back to her table.

Harry turned his head and continued on with his potion. Hermione came over.

" I cant believe you are still talking to her."

" She's my friend " said Harry defencivily.

Hermione laughed. " After what happened. I'd hardley concider her a friend."

" Well she is " snapped Harry. " She's a nice girl."

Hermione shook her head. " She's gotten you into a huge mess Harry."

" No " he replied. " I have...and guess what without you...or Ron or anyone I was bound to get into a mess anyways...you know why?"

Hermione shook her head.

" I'll tell you why Hermione because thats my life...always getting in a mess...always managing to find some way out...some easy excuse...some easy way to cover my tracks...maybe Malfoys right...maybe because I'm Harry Potter everything seems to work out. Well guess what Hermione. This time there is no easy way out...Voldemort is back...he's murdered my parents , he murdered my Godfather and Cedric and tons of other people and now he's going after me...and like before...like all those times before by some silly chance I manage to escape...maybe that isn't enough anymore. Maybe this is the end...of all of your favourite Harry Potter. Everyone loves Harry Potter when he is lying at Voldemorts mercy saving the wizarding world...but no one loves him when he survives telling the truth that Voldemort is back. Maybe this time it will be different. Maybe this time I WONT SURVIVE."

" Dont say that " cried Hermione. " You cant be as cruel to say that...Ron and I have never doubted you Harry...many people havent."

" There's no point Hermione. No point fighting anymore."

" Yes there is " screamed Hermione. " There is."

" And what is it? screamed Harry.

" Because you're the only one who can do it " cried Hermione. " You are the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Before you condem yourself to death ...at least concider the people who believe you can do it...the people who want to live..."

" No " cried Harry. " Not anymore."

" You will " cried Hermione. " You must..."

" What's going on?" cried Snape.

" Harry is letting Volemort..."

" Hold your tongue " snapped Snape. " Potter , Granger outside the door now."

Harry glared at Hermione and they both walked out.

" I'll be back in five minutes " snapped Snape at the class. " Not a word is to be spoken."

" What is the meaning of this?" cried Snape. " Did I hear you mention the Dark Lords Name Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at him. " Yes Sir."

" And why?

" Harry is refusing to continue to fight him Sir...he say's he cant take it anymore...he's had enough."

" Enough of what Potter?" snarled Snape. " You make it sound like you're the victim here."

Harry scowled at him with pure loathing in his eyes. Snape was jeering as usual.

" I quit " he snapped. " Let someone else do the dirty work for a while."

" My...my you are selfish indeed " laughed Snape. " Has it even occured to you just how many people there are putting their necks on the line to save your worthless skin?"

Harry looked at him. " If I am worthless Sir...why are they doing it in the first place?"

" Good Question " replied Snape coldly. " Why dont you ask all the people who have died for you? Oh wait you cant...because they're dead."

" Like my Parents? " snapped Harry.

Snape stopped for a second and a look of pain creased his forehead. " Yes " he said his voice shaking a little...like your parents."

Snape reopened the door and went to walk inside.

" I wish I got to know them " said Harry without thinking. " I wish someone hadn't betrayed them to Voldemort...someone they knew...someone who went to school with them."

Snape looked at Harry a trace of fear in his beetle black eyes. " It's a pity indeed " he replied his voice strangely hoarse and limp. " But one cannot dwell on the past...but instead look forward to the future."

Harry glared at him. " Yes " he replied. " For I am sure the person who betrayed my parents and sent Voldemort to find me...will burn in hell for eternity."

Snape glowered as Harry and Hermione walked back in.

" You know nothing of hell " he whispered as he followed them.


	82. Chapter 82

_Hey guys , I have decided to continue on with this story since I enjoyed writing it so much and so I have started the last story of the Forgetting Ginny Weasley Series. It's called "Tommy's Revenge and I've just posted the second chapter! _

That night Virginia opened a letter from her Aunt who had received an urgent message from her and wrote back. Virginia scanned the letter.

Dear Virginia.

I must say I am shocked to hear from you now. I had believed everything would be okay. Meet me in the common room tonight at 12.30am. I will use the Floo Network...but please be careful...and dont let yourself get in any trouble.

Love

Mylene.

Virginia nodded as she left down the letter and checked the time. It was closing in on 12.30 so her Aunt should appear any time from now on. She jumped suddenly when she heard a crack in the fire and turned to see her Aunt there.

" Aunt " she cried bending down beside the fire to her.

" Virginia what's wrong?"

Virginia looked at her Aunt and bowed her head.

" I want to come home."

" Why?"

" I hate it here...I cant stay. I dont belong."

" Who said you didn't belong?"

" Everyone hates me...I cant take it anymore ...I'm not like these students Aunt...I'm different. I'll never fit in."

" Dont you want to continue your education a few more months ...take your exams and then go out into the world and do whatever you want?"

" I cant wait another day ...I want to leave NOW!"

" That's not possible Virginia."

" But Aunt...you said..."

" I know what I said Virginia. But I'm not at home right now...I've been busy with the Order and we're working on something now...I wont be there to care for you."

" I can care for myself " muttered Virginia. " I've done it all these years."

" It's not that simple anymore " said Mylene. " Voldemort has too much access to you Virginia ...he knows everything about you...he could use you...I cant let that happen...for your own safety and for others trust me."

" I've managed all these years."

" Dont be stubborn."

Virginia turned away.

" I hate this " she cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry had just woken up and he crept down the stairs to check out the noise. He hid at the top and peeked down.

" I want to leave here " cried Virginia. " I want my life back."

" This is your life Virginia. Here with other kids your age...not trapped in some house all alone " said Mylene.

" At least when I was alone no one could hurt me " cried Virginia.

" You're so angry " cried Mylene.

" I'm not " retorted Virginia.

" Yes you are...dont you see? You have locked yourself in your own world of bitterness with only anger and hate to fuel you...Cant you see that there are people who are trying to help you?

" People only hurt me " whimpered Virginia. And I hurt them. Thats why I am better off alone."

" Hurt you...Who hurts you Virginia?"

Virginia didn't answer.

" Virginia please tell me..."

" Everyone " screamed Virginia. " Everyone hates me and judges me..."

Mylene nodded. " I see and this is because?..."

" My Mother...and me " replied Virginia.

" You " said Mylene. " I dont understand."

" I'm a problem and I see that."

Virginia went to the portrait and walked out.

" Virginia come back " cried Mylene.

Harry raced down.

" Dont worry " he cried. " I'll get her."

Harry followed her and watched her run down into the dungeons where the doors were opened into the back leading out into the castle grounds. Harry followed hoping he wouldn't be caught. She rushed outside where there were two males with cars from the Ministry talking to Professor Mcgonagall.

" So that's okay then Minerva is it?"

" Yes Ogdeous. Professor Dumbledore will of course be pleased to meet with you after he returns to the school."

" And you think he will allow this new security measure to be installed here yes?"

" I give no answer to that whatsoever " replied Mcgonagal." It is up to Professor Dumbledore to decide that. I do however give it a small chance of getting through though ...I mean after sending dementors into our school ...I think this measure will be a piece of cake dont you?"

The two men blushed. " Well that was a mistake."

Mcgonagall nodded. " Clearly. Now...I must insist that you leave...the school security measures that are in place have been lifted only temporaily..."

Virginia ran forward and sneaked into the back of the car. Harry rushed and cried " No."

Mcgonagall looked around. " Potter what are you?"

Mcgongall stopped in mid speech...her eyes fixed on a sudden flash and a bang. Virginia had crept out of the car at the sound and was in full view of everyone.

Mcgonagall who was near him grabbed Harry and shoved him behind her cloak.

A hand appeared out of the flash and torso. The body was long and pale with spidery fingers , red slits for eyes and wearing a black cloak... Lord Voldemort had arrived. The two men fainted in horror. Mcgonagall stood rooted to the ground her eyes malevolent and not showing fear. But Harry knew behind this great show of courage ...their had to be some fear present. He looked up to Mcgonagall at her courage for not showing it.

" Come to me " cackled Voldemort to Virginia. She burst out crying and walked forward.

" Virginia no " screamed Harry and he threw back Mcgonagalls cloak and stepped forward.

" Potter No " screamed Mcgonagall. But it was too late. Harry had raced forward.

" Hah...hah " laughed Voldemort. " The boy is protecting you " he said to Virginia. " Protecting a lying...sly thing like you."

Virginia looked up. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

" Shall I tell him?" sneered Voldemort. " Shall I tell him the truth?"

Harry looked at her shocked. " Tell me what? " he screamed.

" No...no..." mumbled Virginia.

" My slippery friend here...came to me Potter...asking for my help a few weeks ago after her return to Hogwarts. I made an offer you see...I made an offer to let her see her Father again in return for something else...someone I need...She accepted it...and in return she brought me what I needed. In fact she lured it here tonight .Can you guess what that was?"

" Me " replied Harry. " How could you? " screamed Harry. " How could you do something like this? I thought we were friends. I treated you good and this is how you repay me."

" I'm sorry " cried Virginia. " I'm so sorry. But my Dad...the only person who has ever loved me...I wanted to see his face again so badly. I'm sorry...I didn'y mean it to end like this..."

" You stupid girl " cried Mcgonagall. " The dead cant be brought back to life. He has tricked you...You've been used."

Virginia looked up suddenly at Voldemort. " You promised..."

" She lies " hissed Voldemort. " She only wishes to spare Potter. It's a trick ..."

" I'm not leaving " snarled Harry.

Voldemort sneered. " I thought you would say that."

Harry looked at him. " Let them go " he said indicating Mcgonagall and the two men. " They have no involvement."

" Potter " she hissed.

" Shhh " muttered Harry.

" This isn't the time for compromises Potter. You are coming and thats final."

Harry shook his head.

Voldemort laughed and waved his wand suddenly a body floated in the air and dropped to the ground.

" Ginny " screamed Harry.

She was bound at the arms and legs.

" Let her go " screamed Harry.

Voldemort shook his head. " Changed your mind yet Potter?"

" Let her...let her go " cried Harry. " And I'll...I'll come ..."

" No " cried Mcgonagall. " Potter."

Harry silenced her.

" Voldemort laughed.

" Spoken like a true hero Potter. Your dead Father would have been proud...he too sacrificed himself for his wife and his wife did that for you. It wont be long Potter. You'll get to see your Father too."

Virginia looked up. " But..."

Voldemort looked at Virginia.

Virginia looked at Harry who refused to look at her. She suddenly grabbed her wand and threw it at Harry.

" Run " she screamed to him and she untied Ginny. Ginny got to her feet and Harry grabbed the wand. Suddenly the sky flashed red and Harry could see the tips of wands heading towards them. He looked at Mcgonagall who smiled. She had called the Aurors. Voldemort looked in horror.

Ginny smiled at Harry who smiled back.

" I love you " she whispered.

" Me too " he said.

Voldemort yelled and he turned on Virginia...grabbing his wand he pointed it and yelled Virginia was thrown into the air and she landed hard on the ground...there was a flash of light and Voldemorts wand was thrown out of his hand. Remus Lupin and eight other Aurors stood by. Voldemort laughed. " This isn't the end Potter." He disappeared.

Harry ran over to Virginia who was bleeding rapidly and muttering randomly to herself.

" Someone get Madame Pomfry " cried Mcgonagall.

" Cant we move her to the hospital wing? " cried Harry.

Lupin bent down. " She wont make it if we do...she's been hit bad."

Harry bent down and looked at her.

" You shouldn't have done that " he told her. " He wouldn't have hit you. You did a stupid thing."

" I...I..." Virginia gasped. Her face pale except for the trickle of blood running down it. " I...I...did what was ...right...my conscience... is ...clear." She gave a cry of pain and soft moans followed.

Ginny bent down. " I'm sorry Virginia."

Virginia smiled. " You're a sweet Girl...Ginny...Harry is very lucky."

" It's okay Sweetheart " said Madame Pomfrey as she bent down. Placing a blanket over her. She stood up.

By now everyone had become aware of the situation and students had rushed out of the classes to see what the fuss was. Loud gasps revealed that a large crowd had gathered around Virginia.

" Virginia..." cried a voice.

Tommy pushed his way through. " Get out of my way " he cried. " Move I need to see her. Virginia " he cried as he saw her.

" Young man " began Madame Pomfrey. " This is no time..."

" Poppy " said Mcgonagall softly. " Leave him."

Professor Mcgonagall turned to the students and began to clear them away.

" I'm sorry " he cried. " I should never have hit you that time...I'm sorry."

" It's okay " she said. " I shouldn't have teased you...I didn't mean it."

" Virginia...you're so cold " cried Tommy as he bent down to look at her.

She tried to smile. " I cant feel anything ...it doesnt matter."

Tommy nodded. " Can you feel this?" he asked as he put his arms around her and rested her head against his shoulder.

She nodded. " Tommy?"

" Yes " he replied.

" I'm scared."

" Dont be " he soothed. " I'm here now...you're not alone."

" My Dad...he's not coming is he? He wasn't going to be brought back from the dead was he?"

Tommy shook his head. " I'm sorry."

" Now I'm never going to have anyone. I'm going to die alone."

Tommy shook his head. " You have me Virginia. You'll never be alone. I promise."

She nodded and closed her eyes as tears wet her eyelashes and rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly her breathing became shallow and her pulse weak. Her head drooped on his shoulder and her eyes flickered to stay open.

" Virginia? Virginia stay with me...No...please..."

She looked at him and with all her strength pushed her self upwards just enough to kiss him softly on the lips.

" I'm going to miss you Tommy."

" No dont say that...not now...it's not supposed to end like this Virginia...we have a future."

" Dont cry Tommy."

" Help " cried Tommy. " Someone please..."

Professor Mcgonagall ran over with Madame Pomfrey.

" Save her " cried Tommy. " Professor she's ill."

Professor Mcgonagall paused and then looked at Tommy.

" Tommy...she's dying...Madame Pomfrey has already given her something for the pain ...it's too late."

" No " cried Tommy. " Professor you cant just leave her " Tears were spilling from his eyes onto his cheeks. " Professor I love her...you cant let her die like this."

" There's nothing I can do " cried Mcgonagall whose eyes had become strangely wet now. " I'm sorry " she cried.

" Tommy " called a Virginia in a weak voice.

" Yes " he cried turning to her.

" Say it again " she whispered.

" What?" cried Tommy. " What do want me to say?"

" Tell me you love me...tell me again."

" I love you Virginia."

She smiled.

" I love you too Tommy " Her voice became barely a whisper and her eyes glowed as a strange still expression came over her face.

Tommy cried and took her small hand and held it.

" I'm here " he cried. " Virginia I'm here..."

" I can see it " she cried to him as he held her.

" What?"

" I can see..." Virginia stopped moving. Her face was still and her voice quiet.

" What can you see?" cried Tommy.

" Dad " whispered Virginia and her hand fell stiff. Her head dropped and her hand fell to the side of the bed. Her eyes were shut and a peaceful smile was on her face.

" No " cried Tommy as he held her hand in his.

" Tommy " whispered Mcgonagall. " Perhaps..."

" No " he cried. " I cant...leave me " he begged. " Just go..."

Mcgonagall for the first time in her life obeyed an order and left the scene.

Harry and Ginny stood in the shadows hand in hand both deeply saddened by her death. Harry just hoped it would stay dark enough so that Ginny wouldn't see the tears sliding down his face. Virginia had been an amazing girl and Harry even though he knew he loved Ginny very much...he felt he had also loved Virginia and perhaps she had loved him too. There was something special about that girl who even though she had lost her Father to Voldemort and even lost her Mother to Voldemorts clutches she had still remained in the light and even gone against her dream of seeing her Father again by saving Harry and Ginny's life for a second time. He felt deeply saddened as he would never again hear the strong voice , see those dark eyes and witness the bravery of a girl who was shunned for most of her life. He cried openly for Tommy who sat silently in the dark wondering what could have gone wrong , he cried for his parents , for Sirius and for everyone who had ever suffered under the hands of Voldemort...but most of all he cried for Virginia and the pain she must have endured.

Ginny squeezed his hand they began to walk in. Ron and Hermione were at the door waiting both worried ...tears on Hermione's face.

Ginny kissed Harry goodnight and left with Ron to the common room. Hermione looked at Harry and then sighed. Harry stared outside to where Tommy was with Virginia. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine a different situation if he had stayed with Virginia. If he had left Ginny...would he be crying and sitting over her body now? He sighed to himself and tried to get the image out of his head. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

" Everything will be okay Harry."

He nodded as he heard the words of Virginia in his head and something he had never understood before about her came to make sense in his mind.

" I just want people to see me as Virginia and not Lestranges Daughter. I want people to see the real me and judge me on that. I want to be known as a good person. I just wanted people to understand..."

" They will Virginia " he said softly to himself. " They will now."

THE END.

Wow...finished! I have to say ...I really enjoyed writing this story and all the reviews I have got from it...have been amazing...and everyone was really nice and gave loads of advice that really helped me improve this story. So thanks very much...Now I just wish I wasn't finished it.

Raemie.


End file.
